Tales of Symphonia: New Game Plus
by MarioSoldier
Summary: Have you ever wondered if Lloyd remembered everything from the previous playthrough? How about mixing in a teenager from the modern world? Combine this and you get a New Game Plus. First fanfic. Please read and review!
1. Beyond the GRADE

Hey everyone, I've decided to try a crack at writing fanfiction. This is my first work, so constructive criticism and other reviews are much appreciated! And if you're wondering, my name is indeed Paul. So, yeah, I decided to start with a variant of the popular "self-insert." The story will be told through third person (while centering on either Lloyd or Paul here).

**Tales of Symphonia: New Game Plus  
**

* * *

Prologue – "Beyond the GRADE" 

Among the ruin that was once the Tower of Salvation, Lloyd inquisitively looked at his father, Kratos. It felt as if his journey, beginning at when he helped Colette receive the oracle until the death of the fallen hero, Mithos, was just a dream. Blood, sweat, and tears – he and his companions had gone so far to reunite the worlds. The world was finally at peace, but work had to be done and goodbyes had to be said.

Lloyd broke the silence, "Are you really going to Derris-Kharlan?"

Kratos, his face still stern from when they had met all those months ago, replied, "If a half-elf of Cruxis remains here, the other half-elves will have no place to live. As a surviving member of Cruxis, I must bear the responsibility for what has happened."

Holding back his tears, Lloyd kept his composure, "I'm going to collect all the Exspheres remaining in this land."

Kratos, finally smiling in pride for his own son, replied, "…And I will discard all of Cruxis' Exspheres into space." Then his demeanor became gloomy, apologetic even, "I've dragged you into this until the very end."

Lloyd's eyes met Kratos' seeing his own regret, "It's okay…"

A short period of silence came between them, until Kratos spoke. "…It's time for me to go. Please use that sword to send us to Derris-Kharlan."

As Lloyd prepared the Eternal Sword, tears filled in his eyes as he looked up at his father, "…Goodbye…Dad!"

Kratos was speechless.

As he rose in altitude, slowly approaching the gigantic mass of mana, he mumbled to himself, "…Don't die before I do, Lloyd…my son." Though Lloyd was on the ground, looking up at his angelic father, it was if the words echoed into his heart and he smiled.

Later that day, Lloyd returned to his mother's gravestone at Dirk's house. His eyes reddened by tears from saying his last goodbyes to his biological father, he whispered to his mother, "Mom, Dad…left. That was okay, wasn't it? For me to let him go…it was okay, right?"

Dirk was behind him and placed his hand on Lloyd's right shoulder, "…Lloyd. You wanted to go with him, didn't you?"

Lloyd shook his head, "No, I have my own path to follow. And Dad has his." His eyes closed and he smiled, "…And besides, I have a dad here already!"

Dirk smiled at his son and apprentice, "I see. Then I won't say anymore."

Lloyd took out Kratos' sword and he placed it on Anna's grave.

"…Mom. I'll leave Dad's sword beside you." He turned and saw his companion for this new journey of his along with his faithful "dog," Noishe, and smiled as the wind blew his hair softly. "Well…I'm off!"

_It's finally over_, Lloyd thought, _I'll make a new world for everyone…and protect the tree with my life…I swear it!_

He turned to Dirk and waved goodbye. As he turned away, it felt as if everything was dimming around him and before he fell in a deep slumber, he saw a twinkling of mana in the sky.

_A…am I dead? I…I can't feel anything! What's going on!?_

* * *

He looked around, only seeing a modest room with light blue paint. Behind him was some sort of screen, reminiscent of the monitors that in several of the human ranches. It was very dark, but not dark enough to render his sense of sight useless. As he was trying to take all of this in, he noticed something stir.

_Wh-what the!? Must be an enemy…I'll just take out my swords and…huh?_

He noticed the cursed blades he had carried, the Nebilim, were missing. All he had were his sheaths but no item pack nor any weapons and armor for that matter. Whatever was stirring suddenly got taller and a bright light came on unexpectedly.

Lloyd covered his eyes for a second, "Agh!"

"Wh…who's there!?" a voice shouted.

It was a young man, about the same age as Lloyd. Now that he had a light source, he now noticed that he was in a bedroom with two beds. It reminded him a bit of the Sage family's home before it was burned down in the attack on Iselia.

_I don't think I'm in Iselia anymore…where is this…and who is that guy?_

The man that Lloyd was observing reached for the table adjacent to him and opened a small container that contained glasses. The young man rubbed his eyes and stared right at Lloyd. His face turned completely pale at the sight of the young brunette and rubbed his eyes in a berserk fashion.

The young man stopped rubbing his eyelids and his voice was shaky. "No…way…have I been drinking lately?"

Lloyd was confused as usual, and asked "Do you mean some juice? I wouldn't know…"

"Beer…alcohol…you know…"

Lloyd displayed a look of disgust, "Yuck!"

_Who is this guy? Where the hell am I? I want answers…_

"Hey! What's your name…?"

The young man just grinned, "Give me your name and I'll give you mine!"

Lloyd was angry. _That jerk just stole my saying! How could he know? Am I really that famous?_

"You're just a figment of my imagination. Bye!" The young man hopped back into bed and closed his eyes.

Lloyd grew even more furious, "Hey! Don't ignore me!" He went to the side of the bed and dragged the young man out.

"Ouch! You jerk- wait… how could you do that? You're only a hallucination!"

Lloyd was ready to take the hapless teen and beat the snot out of him, had he not slipped and fell on the floor from something.

"Agh!"

In the other bed, a younger boy stirred but stayed asleep. The young man stood up, a bit angry. "You may be a figment of my imagination, but you sure are as loud as the real thing…"

"I'm not your imagination!" Lloyd sneered. "What did I fall over on, anyway?"

Lloyd looked down and saw some sort of case. It reminded him of one of those "martial-art" books that he had tried to read once, but failed miserably considering reading was not the most entertaining in the world to him. He picked it up.

"Tales…of…"

His peer took the case from him, "Symphonia."

With Lloyd's signature inquisitive gaze, "What's a 'Symphonia'?" Then he noticed the artwork, "And more importantly, why are Sheena, Colette, Zelos and I doing on the front?" He then grabbed and turned it to the back and saw scenes from his own life.

_Is this some kind of magic? What's going on!?_

"Well," the impatient and brash one said, "tell me!"

The mysterious young man he had just met showed a weird face. It was something between fear and confusion. "I…I can't. I have to find a way to put you back."

"Put me back where? What?"

"Back in Symphonia. Where you belong."

"Whoa!" Lloyd yelled, putting his fists up, "I'm not going anywhere until you give me a REAL answer!"

The young man shook his head, "No. I shouldn't tell you. I won't tell you. It's for your own good."

"You sound a lot like Dad…"

"Which one?"

"What!? How do you know about me?" Lloyd clenched his fist, "You're starting to piss me off…"

"I've said way too much already. Sorry."

The young man opened the case and there were two CDs, red and blue (like the Material Blades) with the names Tales of Symphonia imprinted on them. "Maybe this'll work."

Lloyd stepped right between him and a strange machine under the "monitor."

"My name's Lloyd. Lloyd Irving. There. Now tell me yours."

The other just sighed, "Just call me Paul. But, I doubt you'll remember once you're back in the game. I knew I shouldn't have tried that fourth playthrough. Damn game…"

"Game…are you saying my life's a game?"

Paul just stopped dead in his tracks. "No…I meant…"

"All those people that died, all the sacrifices and battles we had to fight…was all for your enjoyment? And I thought Kvar was messed up…"

"You don't understand, I-"

"I hate it when people say that! I'm not dumb, dammit! I just hate to study…sheesh…"

Paul smiled a tiny bit, "If it'll make you feel better…I hate studying too." He placed "Disc One" into some sort of port for the strange machine, which looked like a smaller version of the Renegade device back in Triet.

"Are you a Desian? A Renegade?"

"I'm…well…I'm human, really." He pressed a button on the machine, but for some reason it wouldn't respond. "Hm…seems like it's not working."

"If I exist in only a game…does that mean I don't exist?"

Paul was getting a bit irritated from the sudden lapses of questioning and yelling from the red-clothed hero, and now he understood better the reason why Raine was very violent towards the clueless swordsman. "I…guess you could say that. But you still have your memories, right?"

"Yeah. I remember everything now that you mention it."

"Odd," replied Paul, "Whenever the game starts over, your memories start over."

"Could you please not refer to it as a game…"

"I'm just too used to it. Sorry."

As they kept staring at each other uneasily for what seemed like an eternity, Lloyd's eyes suddenly widened.

"What is it now?" asked the tired youth.

"Behind you!" Lloyd said, pointing out a strange statue. Upon closer inspection, it looked like a faceless angel. Lloyd picked it up and suddenly two ruby red eyes appeared on its blank slate for a face. The glare from the statue pierced through both of the teenager's hearts. However, they could not keep their eyes off of it.

Paul panicked. "Hey…what's going on!?"

And everything went dark, and our two heroes found themselves in a place worse than death. Nothingness.

* * *

Please read and review. Thanks! 


	2. Wake Up, Irving

Thanks for the reviews. I apologize in advance for the slowness of the first three chapters. It's really just there to establish some character for...well...me. Hehe. Anyway, if there are anymore people willing to review by all means do it! I managed to do three chapters today, mainly because they heavily derive from the original script of the game. But, I assure you, after Chapter 2 there will be a sudden shift in speech and such. Thanks!

Obligatory Disclaimer: I only own myself. Heh.

* * *

  
Chapter I – "Wake Up, Irving"

Suddenly the nothingness was interrupted with a flurry of images. Neither of them were prepared for seeing the entirety of the planet Sylvarant. Paul sighed. He recalled these images all too well.

"Whoa!" Lloyd almost fell over. "What's going on?"

"I think we're going through the Prologue…"

"What's a prologue?"

Paul sighed. "Never mind that. Sssh."

As he said that, they both began to descend upon the planet.

_Once upon a time, there existed a giant tree that was the source of mana._

Lloyd gasped. "That…that's Kra- Dad's voice!"

_A war, however, caused this tree to wither away, and a hero's life was sacrificed in order to take its place. _

"Why's he saying all of this?"

"It's how the Prologue works, Lloyd. I've heard this over and over for years now." Paul began to mouth out the rest of the words.

_Grieving over the loss, the goddess disappeared unto the heavens. The goddess left the angels with this edict: "You must wake me, for if I should sleep, the world shall be destroyed." The angels bore the Chosen One…_

Lloyd clenched his fist at those words.

…_who headed towards the tower that reached up unto the heavens. And that marked the beginning of the regeneration of the world._

They were now looming over the small town of Iselia…

* * *

**Crash! **

"Ouch…" Lloyd rubbed his head.

They both found themselves on the wooden floor. Lloyd looked around, and he knew where they had ended up – his bedroom. However, upon closer inspection, Lloyd found pictures of Dirk, Lloyd…and Paul. In fact, he now noticed there were two beds.

"I don't understand…"

"Since when do you?" Paul sneered.

Lloyd hit Paul in the chest. "Jerk!"

"…sorry. I'm not a morning person, that's all." _He's got a mean right hook…ergh…_

"Lloyd! Paul! Quit fighting!" A familiar voice called from below, "Breakfast is getting cold!"

They both descended the stairs, where Dirk was awaiting them. Before either of them could take a seat, Dirk stood up.

"Uh-uh. Dwarven Vow #7?"

Lloyd and Paul, as if they just had a knee-jerk reaction, said in unison, "Goodness and love will always win." A few seconds afterward, they looked at each other.

Lloyd's left eyebrow raised, "What the?"

Dirk smiled, "Good. I'll go easy on you today, because it's the Day of Prophecy..."

When he heard those words, Lloyd's face completely lost its hue. Not only did he somehow traverse back in time, but he just realized he would have to go through killing Marble all over again.

"Something wrong, son? Paul, did something happen?" Dirk had the paternal instinct.

Paul's voice dropped, "I…uh…don't know, sir."

"Now, son, don't call me "sir." I'm as much your father as I am Lloyd's."

_Father? What? But my parents are both alive…back in my world. I need to get home…midterms are coming up, gah!_

"Well, if you won't tell me now, then it's alright. Just tell me when the time comes, alright?" Dirk sat back down. "Now eat your breakfast."

Lloyd wordlessly sat in his seat, while Paul took the chair next to him.

After breakfast, they started heading through the forest towards Iselia. It was time for school, and though they were preoccupied with their predicament, they also started to complain about school.

"Ugh! School!" Lloyd grumbled, "More problems for me…"

"Tell me about it. Not only don't I know how to get back home, but I have to go to school with you. Ick."

"Eh?" Lloyd was confused, "But, from what I can tell, you're a pretty bright kid."

"Do I look like Genis to you?"

"Haha…" _At least I finally have someone to try and keep me awake during Professor Raine's lectures._

* * *

Unfortunately, Paul also had the tendency to sleep during class lectures and Math equations. "Now class," Raine said, ruler in hand, "Where did Mithos, the hero, bring about the end of the Ancient War?" She smacked the ruler on Lloyd and Paul's desk. "Sleeping again? Well, Paul, what is the answer?" 

Paul yawned, "Isn't it um…" _Wait, this is the question from the beginning! _"The Holy Ground of…um…Kharlan?"

"N…actually…that's right!"

Paul scratched the back of his black hair and rubbed his eyes. He saw Raine's indignant gaze and tapped on Lloyd's shoulder.

Lloyd's eyes suddenly opened up wide, "Aaah! Dad!"

The entire class, including Raine and Paul, just stared at him.  
"Ah...oh. Professor Raine. Eh…is class over?"

Raine sighed. "No, Lloyd. But can you answer this question? What was the purpose of Mithos' pact with the Goddess Martel?"

"Ah…um…"

Raine sighed again. "Never mind. Let's have someone else answer the question. Genis, how about you?"

"Yes Raine. Mithos, the hero, formed…"

"Lloyd…" Paul whispered, "Thinking about Kratos?"

"Yeah. Have you noticed your left hand glows?"

Paul's eyes widened. He noticed, right on his left hand, an Exsphere. However, it resembled Lloyd's Exsphere but was an odd color. "Where did this come from?"

Lloyd sighed. "I don't know! I didn't notice it until now."

"Yes. If you remember our lesson from yesterday," Raine began, glaring at Lloyd and Paul, "when the seal weakens, the Desians reappear. Just like they have now."

"Hm…ah, it can't be helped. All I want to do is go home."

"You're starting to sound like Presea, Paul."

"S…shut up…"

"Now, Chosen One…Colette." The only blonde in the classroom stood up in response. "Tell us about the journey of world regeneration," Raine ordered.

"It is a journey to seal the Desians. Upon passing the trials of…"

"It's going to happen," mumbled Paul. "The light should be here any moment…"

"Don't you think I know that?"

"Paul, Lloyd!" Raine yelled, "Do you have something to share with the-" As expected by the two boys, the light of the Oracle flashed on cue. Raine took a deep breath and closed her eyes. After exhaling, she turned to the rest of her students, "Settle down. It seems that the time for the oracle has come. I will go and check on the chapel. Everyone stay here and study on your own."

As the professor turned to leave, Colette ran to her. "Professor! I'll go with you!"

Raine shook her head, "No, Colette. If it is the oracle, the priests will come for you. Wait here with everyone else."

Colette just nodded her head in obedience, "Yes, ma'am."

Lloyd started to grin, "Hey! Maybe we should head over to the Temple!"

"Agh…I always hated this part of the story…" Paul groaned.

"What?"

"Nothing. Nothing. You know what I'm talking about. Besides, I really don't like the temple."

"Why not?"

"It's boring…"

Lloyd sighed. Paul was right. When he went there for the first time he was excited. But now that he had his memories in tact, he knew exactly what was going to happen. And that was no fun, since the mystery of the temple added to his excitement the first time through. While Lloyd and Paul were conversing, they suddenly heard a thump coming from the room entrance.

Colette shrieked, "Pastor!"


	3. A Fight Too Early

This is the last of the introductory chapters. I hope you aren't too bored reading them. The original part of the story starts here.

* * *

Chapter II – "A Fight Too Early"

Genis was about to toss his kendama at the two Irvings. "You're slow, come on! We don't have much time!"

Paul sighed. Lloyd answered, "We'll be there in a sec!"

As they were ascending the stairs Paul seemed to be lost in his own little world again. Lloyd turned to his "brother" and waived his hand in front of his eyes. Unfortunately, Paul ran into his arm. "Agh! What are you doing, Lloyd!?"

"Thinking about your precious 'real world' again?"

"What? No…I was just wondering."

Lloyd seemed confused. All Paul talked about was the events that were to occur and his want to go home. "Wanna talk about it, Paul?"

"Well, what … how can I put this… do you have any feelings for Colette?"

"Well yeah, she's one of my best friends. Of course I care for her."

"No, I mean…" As Paul was about to finish his sentence, he ducked several fireballs coming towards his face. When he looked down, he saw an angry Genis. "What are you two doing, making Colette wait?"

Paul was speechless. He didn't think he would feel any sympathy for "packets of data."

Lloyd was embarrassed, "Hehe. Sorry, Genis and Colette."

As the four finally reached the top of the staircase, they saw a priest being slain right in front of their eyes. Genis covered his eyes, Colette turned away, Lloyd clutched his fist but Paul stayed stone-faced.

Lloyd gave Paul and indignant look, "Paul! Aren't you mad or…or disgusted that…"

"…" Paul gazed at him with an odd look. That was his answer.

From Lloyd's outburst, the half-elven leader turned to them. Paul and Lloyd smiled a bit, since they knew it was Botta. Then Colette saw her grandmother, Phaidra, behind two "Desian" soldiers and a huge warrior with a green shirt. Phaidra, realizing her granddaughter had appeared at the scene of the battle, moved forward a bit and yelled, "Run, Colette!"

Paul readied himself in battle stance, despite his lack of weapons, "There's nowhere to run. We've got to fight!"

Colette, with her pacifistic and joyful nature hoped to avoid a fight, "Why are you Desians attacking us?"

"Desians? Hahaha…"

Genis charged up a fireball, "What's so funny?"

"Well then, die at the hands of the Desians you so hate. Get them!"

After thrashing the two soldiers, they ran for it and the giant approached the party. He spun his mace and grinned. "Do not get in our way!"

Lloyd charged forward. Paul followed close behind, getting cover from Colette's flying disks and Genis' fireballs.

"Lloyd, remember, don't use anything too advanced!"

"Why not?"

"When Kratos shows up, you can't show that you are able to defeat an angel quite yet!"

"Alright…but I love doing combos. Demon Fang!"

As Lloyd used his Demon Fang technique on the burly man, Paul pulled out a magic lens from his pack and looked at Vidarr right through it. "Be careful, this guy is pretty strong!" As he said that, he began doing some basic kicks against Vidarr.

"Man…I wish I had some techs…" he mumbled. But, as he was thinking, Vidarr swung his mace horizontally and Paul went flying a few feet, almost falling to his doom over the staircase. Lloyd used this chance to charge forward, "Sonic Thrust! Sword Rain!" Vidarr, slowing down from all the damage he received, pushed Lloyd back and went for Colette. Before Colette could even dish out a Pow Hammer, a blur ran by her and knocked down the Renegade. Paul stood up and started to walk towards the party. Lloyd was biting his lip, as to not scream out "Dad!" Paul, when he caught up with the rest of them, just grunted.

Genis, however, was amazed. "This guy's strong!"

Kratos just turned towards Vidarr, "Get out of the way."

As Vidarr began to stand up, Paul charged him. Lloyd screamed, "Wait, no!" Kratos was ready to intercept until the unthinkable happened.

Paul jumped into the air with some newfound strength and his feet were on fire, "Phoenix Dive!" His feet struck Vidarr's helmet and it lit on fire. Kratos barked at the rest of them, "Now's our chance! Attack him with all you've got!"

"Pow Hammer!"

"Fireball!"

"Sonic Thrust!"

"Sword Rain!"

Vidarr fell down in defeat, "I can't believe I lost…to a bunch of kids…"

Botta simply stared at Kratos. "I never thought you'd show up. Damn…retreat for now!"

After the Renegades ran from the scene, Genis and Colette were starry-eyed.

Colette smiled, "Amazing!"

Genis jumped up and down, "This guy's incredibly strong!"

Kratos didn't pay any attention to the compliments and looked at both Paul and Lloyd's exspheres. Lloyd and Paul stared back and they saw that his eyes widened for just a second, but retracted and went back to his expressionless demeanor.

* * *

It was a lot for Lloyd that day. Not only did he have to restrain himself from murdering Remiel as he was speaking, but he knew he couldn't tell Kratos that he knew the truth. That and Professor Raine gave Lloyd, Genis, and Paul a beat down they would never forget. After Colette received the "oracle," Paul and Lloyd agreed with Genis to escort him so he can go see one of his "friends" outside the village. As they were halfway through, they saw the Iselian Human Ranch. Genis stopped.

Lloyd, feigning ignorance, asked "Why are you stopping Genis, are you tired?"

Genis shook his head. "Here's my stop."

Paul, going along with Lloyd, asked "But doesn't Iselia have a non-aggression treaty with them? And if we go there, we'll violate the treaty, right?"

Genis looked angry, "The Desians already attacked the temple."

Lloyd nodded. "Hm, well, yeah, I guess that's true, but…"

"I know I'm not supposed to…" Then Genis looked determined, "But there's someone I just have to tell the oracle to."

Lloyd smiled. "All right. But I'm worried about you going alone. We're going with you."

Paul grumbled a bit, "We?"

"Yeah. We."

Paul sighed. "Yeah. Of course. Just in case."

Marble was patiently waiting for her friend. She stood quietly in a corner, hoping not to be caught by the slave drivers. Genis and co. finally arrived after minutes of staying quiet.

"Genis! Are these your friends?"

"Yeah, I'm Lloyd and this guy here is Paul."

Paul smiled. "Pleased to meet you, ma'am."

Genis looked surprised, "Wow, Lloyd. Your brother is pretty polite. Why can't you be more like him?"

Lloyd scowled, "Shut it, Genis!"

* * *

Genis was scared. He had no knowledge that an Exsphere was extremely dangerous without the key crest Lloyd had mentioned. "There has to be something you can do, Lloyd!"

"It's not as easy as you think."

Paul interrupted, "Yeah. Key crests are dwarven technology."

Genis was persistant. "Your dad's a dwarf! Please ask him for help, Lloyd!"

Paul looked a bit hesistant, "But…"

Lloyd gave a look of concession, "Fine, Fine. I'll ask him."

Genis smiled. "All right! That's why I like you, Lloyd."

Marble smiled, as well. "Please don't trouble yourself."

"Hey! Old hag! What the hell you doin' over there?"

Marble had a look of utter fear, "Oh, no! The Desians! Run away! Hurry!"

Paul looked depressed, "But who knows what they may do to her?"

Genis responded, "I know that, but what can we do? If the Desians find out we're here, just think about what they'll do to Marble and the people of the village!"

"That's right, you must go."

As Genis and Paul ran for cover, Lloyd looked at her once again. He knew what would happen. "I'm sorry, grams!"

The trio found themselves on a cliffside overlooking the ranch. They could see Marble being taken into the back and whipped for being defiant. Genis, with a little persuasion from the Irving brothers, was solicited into helping Marble. When the fireballs flew at the three Desian guards, Lloyd jumped down while Paul stayed on top of the hill, awaiting his targets. Genis ran down the pathway, but tripped before he could get onto the slope. When the guards spotted Lloyd they chased him. Paul jumped from the trees and took them all out with his "Phoenix Dive" technique.

"Nice job."

"It was thanks to the Exsphere. I don't think I would've been able to do it otherwise." Lloyd and Paul began to turn to check on Genis, until a familiar voice stopped them in their tracks.

"Stop where you are." Paul and Lloyd turned, seeing the Desian Grand Cardinal Forcystus aiming his "cannon arm" at them. "Prepare to die, inferior beings…"

* * *

Have you figured out what Paul's battle techs will be based on? Please Read and Review! 


	4. Sentiments

Sage: The tech, 'Phoenix Dive' is what I thought of if Regal were to have fire weapons equipped and if Eagle Dive could be changed into something that relates with fire. Don't worry, it's one of few "original techs" I came up with for Paul.

This chapter is pretty long, almost hitting 2,000 words without my comments. There is much more original content in this one, though. I hope you enjoy, and there is some Father-Son "fluff" included for those of you that like it. If you've noticed I fleshed out some parts from the original game script because copy+pasting is just filler and I'm not a fan of filler (which is why I lost interest in Naruto).

Obligatory Disclaimer: Tales of Symphonia is owned by Namco Bandai. I own myself, though.

* * *

  
Chapter III – "Sentiments"

Forcystus was charging up a large blast of mana. When Paul saw this, his knees began shaking and his voice got dry.

_Forcystus? But how? We-we're not supposed to fight him until later!_

Lloyd, seeing Paul begin to cower, took out his wooden blades.

"You must be the boss around here…"

Forcystus just laughed, "I see you inferior beings aren't as stupid as you look. I am Forcystus, one of the five Desian Grand Cardinals! But it doesn't matter now, you shall all per-"

While Forcystus was speaking, Lloyd rushed right in front of him and smiled. "Demonic Chaos!"

While Lloyd and Forcystus were dueling, all Paul could do was watch.

_Dammit…I can't do anything…_

He was feeling worthless, and it kept biting away at him while he was watching their hits exchange. While Paul was busy contemplating his weaknesses, Lloyd and Forcystus were equally matched and neither of them looked like they were going to give up. Paul could even see the drops of sweat falling from their foreheads.

Forcystus growled. "How could a mere human keep up with me?" Then he noticed a small shining object on Lloyd's right hand. "An exsphere…but…wait, this must be the one from the Angelus Project!"

Lloyd cringed, "I'll make you pay for what you did to Mom! I'll make you burn in hell!"

"Foolish human, it was not I who slew your mother."

"I know who killed mom, but I don't care! You bastards forced his hand… I'LL KILL YOU!" Lloyd, in blind fury, charged Forcystus with all of his might. "TEMPEST BEAST!"

However, Forcystus had hoped his temper would be aroused. Using this opportunity, he went past Lloyd and had Paul in his sights, charging his cannon. "I'll deal with you first!"

Paul was frozen. His eyes opened wide and he was speechless. He wasn't exactly the bravest person there was, but now his entire life was flashing before his eyes.

_Wow, that was short._

He was making a feeble attempt to block with his arms and he closed his eyes. '

_Th…this is it! _

Forcystus fired.

"Aaaagh!"

When Paul opened his eyes, he saw Lloyd. His back was turned towards Forcystus and he was kneeling on the floor, eyes closed.

"Paul…you alright?"

"Lloyd, you idiot! Why!?"

"My dad taught me to save those in need…"

"You…you aren't Kratos, dammit!" Paul didn't know why, but he started crying. It was as if he was starting to lose all sense of reality. "Don't…don't die on me!"

Lloyd coughed in weakness.

Forcystus cringed, "Foolish boy! Fine! I'll take you both out at once!"

Paul, thinking quickly, took Lloyd out of range of Forcystus' cannon. Lloyd was having trouble staying awake. Taking the blast for Paul had taken quite a lot of mana out of him, and he could barely lift up his wooden blades. Paul, who was gritting his teeth at the sight of Forcystus, stood up.

"Lloyd…may I borrow your swords?"

Lloyd smiled. "You better not die. Don't make me go through what Regal and Dad did…"

"Lloyd, you sure don't make things easy…"

He stood up with Lloyd's prized wooden blades and stared Forcystus in the eyes.

_I…I want to…I will protect Lloyd!_

He charged Forcystus, but Forcystus was ready for him. He fired a beam from his cannon and it hit dead on. The entire area where Paul was on was blanketed by the clouds of dirt, "Hahaha! This is why you inferior beings will never-"

As the dust cleared, Paul was standing there covered in a green shield. Lloyd, who still had some strength remaining, saw this. "Did he just use 'Guardian'?"

Forcystus was stunned. "No mere human can do that, does he also have a-"

As Forcystus was distracted, Paul went up close and personal. "Hiyah! Take this!" Paul started slicing madly at the Grand Cardinal.

* * *

While Paul was keeping Forcystus busy, Genis appeared. His face was covered in dirt from the fall, but he couldn't leave the Irving brothers. He brought his knapsack full of gels and ingredients. Lloyd, who turned a bit, saw Genis come towards him. "Genis! Wait, stay-"

"Lloyd, I'm not going to … abandon you. I'm scared, but the life of my best friend is more important!"

"Genis…"

He started applying gels to Lloyd's wound on his back.

"Hold still, Lloyd. Sheesh, you're like a little kid."

"I don't have the energy to get mad at you."

* * *

Though Paul presented a valiant effort, he still wasn't immortal to Forcystus' magic and other attacks. However, this was taking too long and Forcystus became more and more enraged with every passing moment.

Forcystus spat. "Where did this newfound strength come from? No exsphere can do that…"

"Sword Rain!"

"Tiger Blade!"

"Sword Rain: Alpha!"

Then, Paul's mana shot straight up, and Genis could feel it. "I'll show you…Divine Justice…!"

Forcystus was on the floor, unconscious. Paul was struggling to keep standing, considering that combo drained a lot of his mana.

"Thanks, Genis. I'm feeling a bit better-"

Genis was still awe-struck by what Paul did. "Lloyd, did you see that? Paul just beat up that guy!"

Paul smiled and did a thumbs-up. However, right after that, everything went black.

* * *

When Paul woke up, he was in his bed at Dirks'. As he looked around, he couldn't see Lloyd or Genis anywhere. However, he thought he could hear yelling from downstairs. Being a bit curious, he decided to go towards the staircase and eavesdrop.

"Don't get involved with the Desians," he could hear the gruff dwarf say, "Your mother protected you and that exsphere with her life. Don't go throwing either away."

"…we had to help Marble, dad!"

"Yes, but look! Your brother almost died up there! Haven't you been listening at all?"

"Yeah, I heard you! But you can't expect me not to do anything now."

Paul went downstairs and saw that Dirk had swung a punch at Lloyd. Lloyd, furious, screamed, "Ugh! You don't have to hit me!" With that, Lloyd ran out of the house. Paul, feeling worried about his brother, went downstairs.

Dirk, feeling a bit sick, looked at his other son. "Paul…are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But I'm worried about Lloyd."

"…I know."

As Lloyd ran out, he almost ran into the Professor. "Oh…I guess you just heard that just now…"

As the group dispersed around Dirk's lot, Paul took a peek and saw Lloyd approaching Kratos who was looking over Anna's grave. Paul just smiled, watching from afar.

* * *

"Kratos…"

Kratos turned to Lloyd, "Whose gravestone is this?"

"Ah, you heard, right? It's my mom's. Her name was Anna." Lloyd wanted to smile and hug his father, but he knew he couldn't. It was tearing up at him. He looked at Kratos' face and saw that some tears were forming at the ends of his eyes. Lloyd felt happy that his own father now knew that he was alive.

"Anna…hm…is your father still alive?"

Lloyd, trying to lead Kratos on that he knew something, responded "I think he is. I don't think my dad would've just left mom to die alone without a good reason."

"Really…?"

Lloyd wanted to tell him so badly, but he had to lie in order to not make it too obvious, "Yeah. I heard what happened to mom from Forcystus."

"What happened to your mother, Lloyd?"

"I see…" Lloyd thought he was dreaming, but he saw Kratos smile. And it wasn't a battle-hardened grin, it was true happiness. "Would you forgive your father for what he did? Despite the fact that he killed…your mother?"

"Yeah. It wasn't his fault. He did what was best for us, and I know it must've been really hard for him to do it. Besides, it's all the Desian's fault for forcing it on my dad anyway."

"I see." Kratos' eyes closed and he looked up at the stars. "You're quite the remarkable person, Lloyd. You've learned to forgive…and I must say it takes quite a lot of skill to be able to duel a Desian Grand Cardinal."

Lloyd smiled, "Thanks."

"But don't be overconfident. Despite your skills, you still can't go on this journey. You still need some discipline in your swordsmanship."

Kratos wanted to try and keep Lloyd here where he was safe. He knew he was his son, but he needed to try and keep the relationship as platonic as possible so Lloyd would not be endangered. He did not want to have to fight him at the end. He didn't want to make another mistake.

Lloyd, who would normally be mad at Kratos' remarks, simply smiled.

"Since I lack 'discipline,' I'll go anyway! Just to piss you off."

"Lloyd…" Kratos couldn't say anything. He bit his tongue, for had he not developed his self-control, he would have told Lloyd that he was grounded because he was his father and would have disallowed him to join the Chosen's journey. But, something about Lloyd made Kratos smile. _I see he got her stubbornness. Oh, Anna…what should I do?_

"Fine," repeating the answer he had given Lloyd at the Temple, "do as you wish."

* * *

Paul was laughing to himself. It felt good to see father and son getting along, despite the fact that they could not tell each other the truth. As he turned, he almost ran into Raine, which (if it did occur) would have been analogous to something that would happen in some sort of pseudo-love story (A/N: Trying to keep this part clean, eheh.)

"Oh, Professor!" Paul blushed. "I, uh, didn't see you there ma'am."

"Paul…" Raine sighed. "Inattentive as ever."

"Hey! I didn't mean-"

As Paul was about to apologize, Lloyd approached the two. "Professor! Paul! Hey!"

"Ah, Lloyd. I see you were getting along with the mercenary." Paul raised an eyebrow, he knew that Raine was always distrustful.

"Professor," Lloyd asked, "Are you really going with Colette?"

"Yes. Hehe. Are you going to miss me?"

Lloyd, trying to avoid being kicked in the face again, feigned a smile and nodded. "But, what about Genis?"

"I heard what happened earlier from him. I want you, and your brother, to look after him."

Lloyd looked determined, and Paul could swear he could see the Flamberge in Lloyd's eyes, "Of course! We're going on the journey too!"

Raine sighed. She cared too deeply for her little brother, and did not want him to tag along. Before she could debate on that issue, Paul opened his mouth.

"Professor," Paul added, "I don't think Lloyd is going to change his mind any time soon. He's as stubborn as an ox."

"Hey!" Lloyd yelled, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Paul laughed, and Lloyd was taken aback. He had never seen the taciturn young man laugh during the time he had known him…which wasn't very long. Raine just looked at the Irving brothers, somewhat amused by Paul's observation.

* * *

"Genis!"

Genis turned and saw Lloyd and Paul smiling. "Oh! Hey."

Paul seemed to have some sort of new enthusiasm, "Did you place all these bandages on me? Thanks, Genis!"

A bit weirded out, Genis meekly replied, "It was no problem, Paul."

Lloyd saw that he was deep in thought, "Something wrong, Genis? Want to talk about it?"

"Well, I was thinking. Desians are half-elves right? Does that mean half-elves forced your dad to kill your mom?"

"I guess that's true," Lloyd responded. "But just because they're half-elves doesn't mean that all half-elves are bad."

"Yeah," Paul added. "I've seen some really mean humans before. You can't just stereotype a race like that."

Genis turned away from them, "I see."

Paul and Lloyd knew that he was actually a half-elf, but they did not want to say anything.

As Lloyd continued to converse with Genis, Paul interrupted. "Hey, bro…"

Lloyd was shocked. "Did…you just call me 'bro'?"

"Yeah…" Paul rubbed his head, "Don't worry about it. Colette wants to speak with you. She's up on the terrace."

"Thanks…_bro…_" Lloyd went to the terrace, where he knew Colette would tell him the wrong time on purpose, to protect him. But now he was curious at Paul. He seemed...different.

* * *

/attempt at character development Please read and review! 


	5. A False Triumph

Hey everyone! Wow, thanks for the words of encouragement you guys. Anyway, this chapter contains:  
- An instance of ye olde Kratos drama  
- A Colloyd moment  
- Revenge on the Mayor (gosh, I hate the man)  
Anyway, this is still following the story. But, I have a question to ask... should I take this story through the "hard path" or go to Palmacosta? Both paths have their secrets in store.  
Anyway, here's a chapter I cooked up for you guys! Read and review! Longest one to date.

* * *

Chapter IV – "A False Triumph"

Paul, considering he had slept most of the afternoon after the fight against Forcystus, was able to wake up before the sun rose. Knowing that Lloyd had asked him to wake him up, he started shaking Lloyd. No response. He shook him harder, but Lloyd was stubborn in his sleep as he was awake. As a final resort, he pinched his nose with his fingers.

"G…Gah! What? Who? Where? Cruxis?!"

Paul shook his head, "You told me to wake you up before the sun rose."

Lloyd grumbled, "Augh…it's so early…"

"C'mon, let's prepare before the sun rises. We don't want to be left behind."

As they were preparing, Lloyd noticed Paul took out some new clothes from a chest that was near his bed. "Huh? New clothes?"

"Yeah," Paul responded, "Dirk…Dad made them for me. Check it out, blue coat…and a red hankerchief…and he gave me some brown boots." As he put on his new clothes, he also wore one of the magic lenses. "Heheh…glass eyepatch."

"What?"

"Never mind." Paul said, taking off the magic lens.

They went downstairs and found Dirk smoldering some pellets. Once again, he was to create another replica of some aristocrat in Sylvarant, but it allowed him to provide for himself and sons so he never protested. As they exited the stairs, Paul just realized something.

"I haven't been wearing my glasses…I don't even think they're here."

Dirk overhead him and stood up, "Glasses? Paul, you never needed glasses. In fact, you have 20/20 vision lad."

_No glasses? Must've been why I didn't notice that they were gone until just now. Oh, well. Guess glasses aren't really the "in" thing for adventurers nowadays…_

Lloyd interjected, "Dad! We're going on the world regeneration journey. We want to help Colette."

Dirk sighed. He didn't expect his two sons to leave at this point in life, but he knew deep inside that it was their time to spread their wings. "I see. Well, Lloyd…here's the key crest you've been asking for."

"Dad! Thanks!"

Dirk smiled, "Dwarven Vow #2: Never abandon someone in need. I'm just going along with the teachings."

Paul seemed a bit worried, "Are you alright, dad?"

Dirk tried to keep his emotions suppressed. "Here. Take this with you on your journey."

He handed the sack to Paul. As they both looked inside, it contained a large amount of gels and several life bottles. Not to mention, a map of the continent of Sylvarant was placed inside by their loving, adoptive father.

Paul smiled. "Thanks. We'll make you proud, dad."

"Lloyd! Paul!" Dirk gruffly said before they exited the door, "Never forget Dwarven Vow #7!"

Lloyd sighed. "Goodness and love will always win, right? Man, that's such a cheesy line to say these days. We won't forget it!"

Outside, their faithful protozoan Noishe was waiting for them. Then they set off for the village.

* * *

Thankfully, the sun had just risen when they entered the forest. 

"I don't know how Forcystus knew when to attack, but it's probably because they have some camera thing in the forest or outside the town."

Lloyd cringed, "If we have to fight Marble…"

Paul placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, "Don't worry about it. Remember what Zelos told you before you fought Kratos…whatever will be, will be."

"Since when do you care about me?"

"You're my fri-…I mean…you saved me, that's all." Paul's eyes drifted to the forest ceiling.

Lloyd grinned. "Sure…"

"I'm, ugh, just helping you until I can find a way home!"

"Yeah, yeah. We're at the gates."

The night shift of Iselian guards were about to check out when they saw the two and their pet casually strolling along the road. "Halt! Who's…Lloyd? Paul? It's a bit early for you two to be awake…"

Paul, who was deep in thought while they were walking, suddenly spoke, "We were so excited for the Chosen that we couldn't sleep. We had to see her right now!"

Lloyd was surprised. _I guess he's a better liar than I thought…_

One of the guards yawned. "Alright, just don't make a racket. Some people need their sleep."

Walking through the quiet and humble streets of Iselia, they finally made it to the Brunel residence. Lloyd stepped onto the front porch and knocked on the door. A few minutes passed, while the cool morning breeze blew softly against them, and Frank Brunel opened the door. Frank, surprised to see that both Irving brothers were awake earlier than even the Professor, let them in. Phaidra, who was barely awake after counseling Colette for a large portion of the night, was sitting at the table enjoying a simple breakfast. Frank closed the door after both Paul and Lloyd were inside.

Phaidra, looking up, was surprised. "Paul, Lloyd…Colette told me that she said they were leaving at noon." Last night, Colette had confessed that she lied to Lloyd in order to protect someone she cared deeply about. She didn't want to tell Lloyd the truth, because she had promised her dear granddaughter.

Lloyd smiled. "I finally finished her birthday present! So, I wanted to surprise her by both coming early AND surprising her with it."

Frank and Phaidra looked grim, despite Lloyd's cheerful disposition. Paul, being the astute observant, decided to inquire, "Is something wrong?"

Frank shook his head, "No…nothing."

Lloyd, catching onto Paul's plan, said "My brother's pretty good at catching onto things. Something is wrong. If it's about how the dangerous the Chosen's journey is, I don't mind. I'll still go with her."

Frank and Phaidra were still quiet. Colette was still sound asleep upstairs, with her things packed and her mind set on her goal – to sacrifice herself for the world regeneration.

Paul was a bit upset, "We know what happens on the journey. We're willing to still go with her, no matter the cost."

Their two elders gasped. Frank was shocked, "How…how did you know?"

Paul grinned. "Just because I'm Lloyd's brother doesn't mean I hate reading!"

Lloyd hit Paul in the right arm, "Hey!"

Phaidra nodded at Frank. "Alright…but…Colette wanted to give you this later." She was half-fibbing. Paul noticed that she, too, was also a good manipulator of facts. Frank gave Lloyd a letter. "Here, read it."

Lloyd skimmed through the letter, knowing what it said beforehand. "I see…"

As he put down the letter, Colette was descending down the stairs. "Father! Grandmother! Did the Professor and Kr-" Her voice stopped as she saw the Irving brothers sitting at the table, Lloyd holding her apologetic letter in hand. "L-Lloyd! Paul? Y…you're early!"

Lloyd stood from the table and approached her. "Lloyd…I'm…I'm sorry for lying…"

The young swordsman just smiled. "Thanks for thinking about me, Colette. But I'm not going to abandon you. I want to see you become an angel with my own eyes, remember? I'll protect you, I promise."

Colette was just speechless and her face turned scarlet.

_Lloyd, you fox…_ Paul thought, _Don't break too many hearts, now._

* * *

Kratos sighed. "So, I see the Chosen's plan did not succeed due to a miscalculation." 

"A miscalcu-what?"

Genis shook his head, "A mistake, basically."

Lloyd was a bit embarrassed, "Oh. I see."

"At any rate," Raine added, "we will leave in an hour or two. Genis…"

Lloyd shook his head, "He's coming!"

"I-I am?"

"Of course you are," Paul replied, "You're the best magic-user in Iselia!"

"Hehehe. I guess I am."

While the others were conversing amongst themselves, Paul was lost in his own dream world again. _Why am I suddenly so … cheerful? Am I catching some sort of disease? Lloyd-itis? Hm…_

Lloyd waived his hand in front of Paul's face, "Hey! Sylvarant to Paul! Everything alright?"

Paul closed his eyes for a second, then opened them. "Don't worry. I'm fine. Thanks for caring."

"Hehe."

Suddenly, an explosion shook the ground. Forcystus and his men were attacking.

"Burn this village to the ground!" Forcystus ordered.

As the Desians were ready to march and crush the small village of Iselia, Paul and Lloyd stepped in. Genis and Colette followed, with Raine and Kratos in the back. Genis was furious.

"You're here to attack the village again!?"

Forcystus was confused. "What do you mean, 'attack the village'?"

Paul cut in, "Don't bother, Genis. They're scoundrels and would never admit to their wrongdoing."

The Grand Cardinal's teeth gritted, "You! The boy with the strange exsphere…and you!" He pointed at Lloyd. "Give me that exsphere, if you value your pathetic life."

Lloyd drew his blades, "Not a chance!"

"Fine, then." He motioned at one of his Lieutenants. "Lloyd and Paul Irving, you've been charged for breaking the non-aggression treaty by intruding upon the human ranch."

The Mayor growled, "We told you not to go near that place!"

Paul and Lloyd stayed quiet. They knew it was futile to argue with the lout.

"As your punishment, we've prepared a suitable opponent! Bring the beast over!"

Paul, Lloyd, and Kratos gasped at the same time.

Genis' knees shook, "Wh…what is that thing!?"

Colette was shocked. She had never seen something so grotesque in her life.

Raine, who was not prepared to see a monster of such girth, held her staff in a defensive stance.

Lloyd readied his wooden blades. _I'm sorry, grams._

* * *

The exbuela fell and Lloyd was trying to hold back his tears. Kratos, seeing his son in so much pain, knew what he was going through. As he fought alongside his son, he kept having flashbacks to when he had to kill Anna in order to protect Lloyd all those years ago. With every stab and slice he had to inflict upon Marble, it felt as though he was stabbing at his own heart. 

_Anna…_

Forcystus was indignant, "Grrr…damn you!" He began to charge his cannon. However, as expected by the Irvings, Marble took Forcystus in an armlock.

"Genis…"

The young half-elf's little heart broke at the sound of those words, "M…Marble?"

"Genis…thank you…you were like a grandson to me…"

In a brilliant flash of light, Marble gave her own life to protect the one she cared for. The one who gave her hope when she was in bondage.

_Genis. Stay strong._

A Desian captain stepped in front of his commanding officer. "Protect Lord Forcystus!"

Paul, taking a dagger from Kratos' bag, charged and slew the Desian Captain. The Desian foot soldiers and mages stepped back. Forcystus, clutching his wound, weakly stood up and stared at the Irvings. "As…as long as you have that exsphere, Lloyd…we will come for you…we will reclaim the Angelus Project. And you…I will have my revenge…" The Desians then promptly retreated.

The Mayor, despite the minimal damage dealt to the village, started to point his finger at the Irvings. "You two…this is your fault!"

A villager stood up, "Must you be so harsh to a child?"

The male villager, who would've stood against Lloyd in a normal circumstance, confronted the mayor, "Yeah! No one was injured, and the only thing damaged was the entrance sign."

"But, the Desians will come back for him. They've marked him as his enemy! You…get out! You two are banished from this village!"

Lloyd just nodded. "I'm ready to accept the consequences of my actions. C'mon, Paul. Lets go." Genis and Raine looked utterly surprised. Paul silently agreed and followed his brother. While the Chosen's group followed, the villagers stood in complete disagreement with the Mayor and stared at him with defiant looks. Seeing the discontent, he stood firmly on his position. "It is my duty to protect this village!"

* * *

Colette sighed. "I'm sorry…if I had gone on this journey earlier…none of this wouldn't have happened." 

"Colette, you dork!" Lloyd happily said, "I said I would accept whatever would happen to me."

"That was surprisingly mature of you, Lloyd." Raine stated. "Perhaps this sudden change in attitude will show you the true value of knowledge!"

Lloyd looked frightened, "Ick, Professor! Studying…"

Paul just laughed and Kratos smiled when no one was looking.

_I was never a fan of schoolwork as well, _Kratos thought.

"Besides, I don't think the mayor's really popular now," Paul added.

Lloyd stifled his laughter, as he had gotten his revenge early, "Well, what happens will happen, right?"

Paul was contemplating making a fool out of his brother, but he decided not to. "That's not the saying but…close enough."

"Anyway, Colette…where are we going again?"

Colette, in her ever-cheerful mood, loudly proclaimed, "The fire seal in the Triet Desert!"

Genis smiled. "Alright! Now we get to see Colette become an angel!"

Kratos frowned, "This isn't a field trip, you know."

Paul, ever deep in thought, knew what was going to happen and looked at Lloyd. Lloyd was a more mature person when he had ended the journey the first time. Now, with his wits about him, he was wondering what other choices Lloyd would make in the future.

Colette jumped in the air, "Look! A bird!"

Paul, with the words of Kratos in his head, mumbled as a white, angelic feather fell from the sky,

_The mark…of the beginning of the regeneration of the world…_

* * *

There's Chapter Four for you guys! Hope you enjoyed it!  
Here's a fun fact: I was listening to the Ending Theme from Chrono Trigger while writing this.  
Please read and review! Don't make me get a muse..._  
_


	6. Triet Nights

Hey everyone! After two-and-a-half hours of straight writing, Chapter Five is COMPLETE...only to be thwarted by the sinister "Bad Request" error! This is considerably more narration than speech in earlier chapters, but it's getting considerably close to 3,000 words. Please read and review, thanks in advance!

EDIT Note: Thanks for pointing that out. Raine wasn't supposed to receive her exsphere yet.   


* * *

Chapter V – "Triet Nights"

"Augh…" Lloyd sighed. "Does this desert never end?"

It had been a while since they reached the entrance of the Triet Desert. They were traveling for what seemed like an eternity, with no end or town in sight. The rough, dry air blew against their now dehydrated skin. The journey was going to be difficult, but they were off to a shaky start. Paul, not used to being in such an intense environment and accustomed to simply going by a car, was suffering the most. But he was determined to outlast them all.

Genis kept staring at the exsphere Marble passed onto him. He would never forget her for the rest of his life. He wasn't aware of the outside world until he heard his sister's voice.

Raine held her hand up against Paul's forehead. "Paul, you're beginning to run a mild fever. Perhaps we should stop and rest."

Paul, whose stubbornness was only second to Lloyd's, just grunted. "Don't worry about me. We'll make it to Triet soon, I have faith!"

"Faith isn't going to help you survive," Kratos replied. "If you possess only faith, then your journey may come to an end sooner than you think."

Paul, had he not been dehydrated, would have spat at him. The sun was beating down on his head and sweat kept trickling down his neck. "Faith will help in the long run…have faith, have faith." Paul mumbled.

Kratos just replied with "Hmph."

As they continued on, Lloyd wasn't faring much better. He was used to a more hospitable climate, and he noticed Genis, the Professor, and Colette were also beginning to slow down from the intense heat. None of them wanted to stop. They had to regenerate the world as soon as they could. Enemies kept getting in their way, but a mixture of aggravation from the hostile environment and determination to succeed in their mission had enemies in their way become simply roadkill. Kratos, however, kept a very stern face and he looked as if he was not going to slow down.

"Kratos…" Lloyd said with his hand covering the desert sun, "Why aren't you tired…?"

"I have been doing this for years. I am used to inhospitable areas around the world," Kratos replied.

Lloyd, looking a bit annoyed that he was avoiding the real answer, just replied "Right. Sure. Whatever you say, Kratos."

"Heh."

More and more and more hours passed by and the sun began to set. Though the traveling heroes were glad that the vicious, burning sun had recessed from its throne in the sky, the cold, unforgiving wind of the desert night began to strike them with full force. The desert itself was the true first trial of the group. This was the test to see if Lloyd and the others were truly ready for the events to come. As night fell, so did Paul on his knees.

"Got…to keep…going…" Paul said in a hoarse manner.

"Alright, that's enough." Raine ordered. "We will set up camp here for the night. Lloyd, Kratos…please set up the tents. Genis, use your fireball magic to begin a fire. Colette, please grab some ingredients for Genis. I will tend to Paul."

Exhausted, but still full of pride, Paul tried to send her away.

"Don't…worry…about…me…"

"You stupid boy," Raine slapped Paul across the face. "If you're coming along, you won't be foolish like this."

Paul just held his right cheek and his eyes closed.

"Raine!" Genis sighed. "If you're going to become a great healing mage, then how about not hitting your patient…"

Genis was smacked behind his head.

* * *

Lloyd and Kratos were struggling against the strong, frigid desert winds. Though Lloyd was comfortable in his red coat, Kratos was only wearing his signature purple-clad armor. However, he showed no emotion in regards to the icy cold gusts of wind in the barren desert. Lloyd was still ticked off from the extreme weather he faced from the entire day. However, he knew that Kratos couldn't feel the weather, due to his soul being claimed by the cursed crystal. Kratos stared at his son. 

"You are not looking well, Lloyd. Perhaps you should just leave this to me."

Lloyd, too exhausted for a battle of words, just handed the tent to Kratos and walked a bit away from the campsite. Kratos was looking at him while he was walking away, then he turned back to the tent he was setting up. Though he felt remorse for the sixteen years that Anna missed, at this point it felt as if his own soul was burning. He felt, for the first time, a fatherly love for his "clueless" child. And, through his mind, he was questioning himself for what he was doing in Cruxis.

Just like when he met Anna.

* * *

Lloyd was tired, but he remembered his first trek through the desert. Had it not been for his mother protecting him through his exsphere, he would have died before he reached Triet. His body was as strong as it was against Mithos in his castle on Derris-Kharlan. But the desert was still not an easy place to trek through. However, as he was thinking to himself, he thought he saw a sand dune move slightly. 

"What was that?"

Upon closer observation, he heard a low, shallow breath. Someone was there, watching. Lloyd drew his blades slowly and readied himself for battle. He didn't know who was behind the sand dune, but he was going to find out sooner or later. Lloyd ran up the sand dune and fell onto the intruder.

"Oof!" Lloyd looked down and recognized the voice almost immediately. It was a dark purple-haired maiden, her magical cards scattered from the force of the fall. The woman, who now noticed that Lloyd was on top of her, pushed him off.

_Wow, she managed to lift me off. Well, she was always pretty strong…_

Sheena frantically tried to pick up her scattered cards all over the sands. "D-Don't move!"

Lloyd, blades ready, pointed at her forehead. "Who are you," feigning ignorance, "and why are you here?"

Sheena, though not as stupid as Lloyd, still did not admit defeat. She charged Lloyd despite not having found her guardian charms. Lloyd, who remembered Sheena's fighting style, riposted every attack that she had for him.

"Who is this guy!?" Sheena mumbled to herself.

Lloyd riposted another attack and Sheena fell over. _This was supposed to be easy…he didn't seem all that smart when I first saw him, but he sure is strong!_

Lloyd sheathed his blades. "I won. Now, tell me what you're doing here."

Sheena sighed. She was the best Mizuho had to offer, and she failed on her first attempt. She couldn't lose her honor, too.

"I was sent to kill the Chosen." She didn't want to give Lloyd any more information than she needed to.

Lloyd, knowing a lot about her already, began what Paul called _getting information without even asking for it_.

"What is your name?"

An easy question. Every ninja from Mizuho was given a pseudonym at birth, so she answered with the name that she was commonly known as. "I'm Sheena. Sheena Fujibiyashi."

"Who sent you?"

Sheena looked around. "Th…the Desians."

Lloyd persisted. "Which of the Grand Cardinals put you up to this?"

Sheena kept trying to avoid eye contact with the young swordsman. She was never very good at stretching the truth, or lying for that matter. "Uh…um…well…I don't know…"

"Where are you from?" 

Sheena bit her lip. "I can't tell you that."

She was exhausted. Not only did she follow them across the desert, but she was defeated by a very skilled swordsman. She was very good at hiding things, especially after the incident with Volt. She did not look like how she felt – extremely tired. She began to fall over as she closed her eyes. Lloyd, on reflex, caught her in his arms.

Sheena woke up, regaining her sense of vision. Lloyd was looming over her and she almost yelled, "You stupid pervert!" But, she realized this wasn't the "perverted, idiotic chosen" from Tethe'alla.

"Ugh…why didn't you kill me while you had the chance?" She noticed she was bandaged up in the areas that she had been stabbed by Lloyd's sword.

"Dwarven Vow #2: Never abandon someone in need."

"You're an odd one…"

Lloyd smiled. He knew that, despite what she would try to do to Colette, Sheena was a very kind-hearted woman. "My name is Lloyd Irving, by the way."

"Heh," Sheena said. "I'll remember that when I kill you later."

"You can try to kill me any time you want, just rest for now." He noted Sheena had nodded off to sleep.

* * *

Lloyd had fallen asleep against the sand dune. He noticed sand was collecting in his brown hair. There was some pressure against his left pectoral. Sheena fell asleep on him, though it was probably because of the "universal acceleration due to gravity" (according to Genis). Her eyes were still closed, hair blowing against his chin. The sun was about to rise and Colette awoke early. Lloyd never came back from dinner, but she knew he was behind the sand dune. As she approached the dune couple, Sheena stirred. 

"Uh…huh…?"

Lloyd just smiled. Sheena froze. _He's nothing like Zelos… knowing that pervert, he probably would've taken advantage of me by now…_

"You…uh…mind getting off from me? I think my left arm fell asleep."

She did so, brushing sand out of her hair. "D-Don't think I like you or anything…I'm your enemy!"

"I won't hold back next time we meet, Sheena. I promise."

Sheena smiled. "Heh…well…it would only insult me." As she disappeared in a cloud of smoke, Lloyd turned back towards the campsite and started to walk back. He saw Paul struggling against some bandages poorly put on by Raine, basically encasing him as if he were some sort of Triet mummy.

Though Lloyd didn't notice, there was a rock placed a few yards from the sand dune. Behind the rock, Colette was slumped down, sitting on the unheated sand. "What is…what is this sharp pain in my chest…?"

* * *

"Yay! We finally made it-" Genis was about to jump up and down until they saw the Desian foot soldiers in Triet. Raine covered her younger brother's mouth and the Irving brothers hid behind their trusted steed, Noishe. 

"This is the wanted criminal: Lloyd Irving. If you find him or his brother, then alert the nearest human ranch – got that?" A Desian said to a group of villagers, posting a wanted poster on the village bulletin board.

One of the villagers was shaking, "Y-Yes sir!"

The Desians dispursed, not paying any attention to the giant "dog" that seemed to be obstructing their vision. The party approached the wanted poster.

"Do I really look that ugly?" asked Lloyd.

Genis tried not to laugh, "At least they won't be able to catch you with this…I think."

Paul sighed. "I think someone flunked the art class in the Palmacostan Academy. Repeatedly."

Raine smacked Paul on the back of his head. "Let's not make a scene. You and Lloyd are wanted criminals. We will just check in the inn and prepare for our journey to the Seal of Fire."

Kratos just nodded and led the way into the inn.

* * *

"So, you met Sheena?" Paul was curious. He didn't get to see her in person. "Is it true? Are THEY really THAT size?" 

"What are you talking about?"

"You know…THOSE…"

Lloyd was still naïve in that field of knowledge. "I don't know what you're talking about. Are you talking about her cards? They were kind of small…"

Paul buried his face in his palms, "Never mind. Forget it."

Kratos walked in the room a few nanoseconds after the conversation ended. "I don't think it's very appropriate for you two to be talking about such crude things. Especially you, Lloyd."

Paul; seeing this as a chance to push Kratos' buttons, casually responded, "Who do you think you are, Kratos? Lloyd's dad?"

Kratos' eyes widened up. His face, normally devoid of emotion, was now in complete shock. Lloyd just looked up at him and saw that he was not prepared for such a strong, yet true, comment. Kratos shook his head and rubbed his temples.

"Do not be so ridiculous. I am much too young to be his father."

Paul just smiled. "Kratos, you ought to lighten up. Live a little like Lloyd here."

Kratos wanted to smile at Lloyd, but he couldn't. He could not reveal that he cared so much for his son. Kratos kept reminding himself that it would be better for Lloyd, his own flesh and blood, to hate him with his entire soul because that was what he deserved for taking away Lloyd's mother…and his one true love.

As Kratos and Paul were talking about, from what Lloyd could understand, the theory of angels and politics, he decided to take a breath of fresh air in the desert town. As he exited the room, he heard some soft sobbing coming from another room. He got closer to the sound and saw a door. It was Colette's room. Lloyd put his ear against the door.

Her face was buried in her pillow, "Lloyd…who was…why do I feel like crying?"

Lloyd's face twisted due to his confusion. _Why is she crying for me…?_

* * *

The group recently resupplied and were ready for another trek across the desert to reach the Seal of Fire. As they were walking towards the exit, Colette glanced at Lloyd for a second and turned away. 

"Paul," Lloyd asked. "Why is Colette acting so weird?"

Paul displayed his look of discomfort, "Well, uh, Lloyd. Something's obviously troubling her, and from what you told me it's something about you. Did you do anything?"

"No!" Lloyd almost screamed. "I…I don't get it!"

"Lloyd," Paul stated, "A woman's heart is a very delicate thing. Be careful with it. Some women will trust you, and as a man you are not to betray their trust."

Lloyd was still confused.

"Just use your best judgment."

Lloyd blinked for a second. "That sounds like something Kratos would say."

Kratos turned to the two Irving boys. "Hm? What did you say-"

"Hey! Don't move!" A voice called from behind them.

* * *

The entire party turned around, and they could hear the villagers scurry off. The Desians had caught up with them. There was an entire battle group, armed with swords and staffs. 

One of the Desians glanced back at the wanted poster. "It's him! He looks exactly like the poster! Take him alive!"

Lloyd drew his blades, "Do I really look that ug...never mind. You're not going to take anyone!"

As the party fought the Desians, a Renegade patrol group noticed the commotion within Triet. As they approached the village, they noticed the Chosen and her group fighting against the Desian soldiers. Utilizing this chance, one of the Renegades fired a blast of mana straight at Colette. However, Paul noticed the blast come from behind.

"Watch out!" Paul screamed. He took the blast of mana, while Colette was knocked over from being too preoccupied.

As the last Desian fell, Lloyd noticed that the Renegades were carrying Paul off.

"Hey! Wait, damnit!" Lloyd chased after them.

The Renegades noticed him, and two of them stayed behind while two other Renegades were lugging him off as if he were some sort of giant piece of sacred wood. Lloyd fought through the two Renegades that were left behind, but Paul was now even farther.

Raine was furious. "Where is Lloyd going!? We need to stay together as a group."

Kratos sighed. "No matter. We need to follow him. There is no telling what will happen to him without any group to assist him."

Colette stayed silent. She just nodded and Genis looked worried. "Something wrong?"

She responded with her fake giggle, "I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

As Lloyd gave chase through the vast desert, there was only one thing on his mind.

_He had to save his brother._

* * *

Phew. This was a doozy to write. Please read and review!  
(Or else something mean happens to Lloyd.)  
(hears gasps) You know what to do. 


	7. A Different Perspective

Sage: That IS a good question, but the Lloyd Angel thing only really occurs during a certain fight...Lloyd, who ended the journey as a "man" is probably smart enough not to start waiving his angelic powers and comment on every detail. After all, the story doesn't go too deep into what each character is thinking.

Well, I've got a vague idea where I want to start taking the story in a completely original path. Anyway, this is basically some more narration, but there is SOME action. Bear with me. I'm not very good at action scenes, but I try.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter VI – A Different Perspective

A thumping kept nagging at Paul's subconscious. Something…or someone…was trying to wake him up, and it got to the point where his eyelids flew open in a jolt of movement. He was on a very hard, uncomfortable bed, and upon further investigation he noticed he was in a jail cell. _Oh great,_Paul thought. _I'm the cautious one and I get thrown in the Renegade prison…perfect._

He stood up and saw two Renegade soldiers conversing. He decided to eavesdrop.

"…if so, I feel sorry for this Paul kid."

"Yeah. He possibly can't escape execution."

_Execution, too? Man, what a day…_

A third soldier appeared from the left side and spoke to one of the soldiers. The Renegade being addressed simply nodded and walked away with the soldier that had just appeared. Now there was only one.

_I don't have the Sorcerer's Ring, but I think I can use this…_

A spell circle appeared from under Paul, and when the guard moved in front of him, mana seeped from Paul's eye.

"Aqua Laser!"

The metal on the prison door had given way to the force of the spell and the guard that was patrolling now was in a dent in the nearby wall.

_Damn…that took a lot of mana. I wonder where all these techs are coming from?_

Fixing his blue coat and his brown boots, he dashed to the front desk and found a chest containing his items and equipment.

_Alright, now once I try to exit the room the two soldiers will be there. Thanks to this exsphere, I'll be able to be like that spy guy…_

He put his back against the wall and looked from the corner. While the Renegade foot soldiers were finally at a distance enough away, he ran towards them and drop kicked one of them to the floor. The other Renegade was in shock, so Paul kicked him in the gut knocking the wind out of him. The hallway was narrow and the Renegade was kicked into the wall. Being cautious not to make a racket, he began disrobing one of the guards, and put on the commandeered uniform and helmet. Afterwards, he placed the disrobed guard into the jail cell and closed it while he was unconscious.

_Sorry about this, but I'm not Lloyd._

He walked to the next room, and the two raybits were awaiting his arrival. However, the machines were fooled thanks to the identification card the soldier had on him.

_Lucky break…_

"Alright…uh…stand on the two lock…thingies…"

The raybits stopped for a second, then followed Paul's orders. They placed themselves onto the disengaging locks and activated an electrical charge that covered their entire bodies. Paul covered his eyes from the scene that would be from some sort of rave. Afterwards, he heard a click and then walked to the door. As he walked through the connecting corridor, the guards and raybits paid no heed to the disguised Irving. He finally reached the control room, where he saw a familiar machine in the middle.

_I wonder if it can play any games. Never mind that, I have to get out of here! Hm…maybe if I use "Lightning," I can control the pillars._

Paul suddenly had a purple spell circle under him, "Lightning!" The device in the middle rotated its lock a little bit.

_Alright…I just need to remember the lock combination…too bad I can't read a walkthrough or something…_

After several minutes of using mana to control the locks, he finally figured out the combination to get to the exit. Before he stepped through the door, the alarm started blaring and suddenly all he could see was a red light.

_Damn, I was hoping to get out of here without a hitch!_

Fatigue started to catch up to Paul. He was just running on adrenaline alone, and if he had to fight Botta one-on-one, then he would be simply "royally screwed." He went into the next corridor, and suddenly the soldier he stole the outfit from and his posse were blocking the way to the exit. "Hey! Stop!"

_Run!!_

Paul dashed to the left path of the corridor, and ran into Yuan's conference room.

The Renegades chasing him stopped cold in their tracks. "Heh. Lord Yuan's going to have fun with this one."

His heart was pounding, and he was hyperventilating.

_Man…why didn't I exercise back in the real world? Gah!_

"Just who the hell are you?"

Paul turned slowly, seeing the familiar blue-haired half-elf. In his head, Paul was laughing – due to the fact that if a rabid fangirl were in his position at this moment, Yuan wouldn't have a chance. Taking a page from Lloyd's book, Paul stood in a defiant manner and grinned.

"Give me your name, and I shall give you mine!"

"Hahaha! You certainly have guts." Yuan was charging up a blast of mana in his right hand. "But I'm afraid I don't see the need to introduce myself to a miserable creature like you."

"You're lucky I'm exhausted, fairy-boy." Paul scoffed. "I would've made a thousand women cry had I been at my prime." He leaned against the wall, trying to catch his breath.

"What nonsense do you speak of, human? It doesn't matter, I'll kill you right here and now."

Yuan fired the blast he was charging, and Paul ducked.

"Whoa! Alright, I don't give a flying fudge who you are, I'll beat the stuffing out of you!" Paul got into a defensive stance with his arms, ready to strike at a moment's notice. Yuan looked at him and simply laughed, but then looked at his Exsphere.

"That Exsphere…it's…different…similar to the one his son had…"

Paul spat. It was time to take off the gloves. "Alright Yuan, you aren't going to lay a hand on my brother!"

"How did you…brother? You're…Paul?"

"So what if I am?"

Yuan smirked. "Perfect…now I can use you to lure both your brother and his father…"

Paul kicked at his shin, but Yuan dodged his blow at the last second.

"I see you don't want to comply. Fine, then!"

* * *

Lloyd slew another Renegade in his path. He remembered the base like the back of his hand and ran into the three Renegades, guarding the entrance to Yuan's room. 

"Hehehe…I wonder how long that Paul kid can last."

Lloyd's eyes widened and he drew his two swords. Before the Renegades could react, he blew them all away with …

"Beast!"

"Aaargh!" A Renegade yelled, falling from the impact of the blow.

After clearing the path to the conference room, Lloyd forced open the sliding doors.

* * *

Paul was on his knees, his lip bruised and his right arm with a long cut on it. His mana was waning, and Lloyd could tell he couldn't take much more punishment. Before Yuan could finish his brother off, Lloyd tackled the blue half-elf into his desk. 

Paul coughed some blood out. "Took you long enough…"

"Sorry, bro."

Lloyd then noticed Yuan was standing up, an indignant glare staring right at Lloyd, piercing his very soul. Yuan then noticed his Exsphere.

"Ah…so you've come for your brother. Excellent. Now I can take you both out at once!"

Lloyd clenched his fist. "Paul, I'll take care of him now. It's my turn to prove what I can do! Just rest up, bro."

Paul felt relieved. "A nap would be nice."

As Lloyd and Yuan began their stare-off, Paul was emitting snores. He had really fallen asleep. Lloyd, after sighing in embarrassment, shook it off and charged Yuan. Yuan, who did not bring his weapon into battle, kept using magic against the son of the Seraphim. Due to these circumstances, Lloyd was able to fight back sufficiently against Yuan.

"Agh! Where did you get this strength? Your Exsphere wasn't even supposed to evolve-"

Suddenly the alarms blared again. As Yuan was distracted, Lloyd used this opportunity to strike at Yuan. Yuan fell from the impact of the blow, and Lloyd pointed at Yuan's face with one of his blades. Suddenly they could hear footsteps. The doors were already opened, and Botta with two grunts arrived at the scene.

"Sir! We've received reports that the Chosen's group has infiltrated the facility."

Paul stopped snoring and awoke. "Huh…wha?"

One of the Renegade soldiers drew a saber, "Lord Yuan!"

Yuan coughed weakly. "Damn…if he sees me, our plans will be ruined."

Paul stood next to Lloyd, wounds still visible. "Agh…it stings. Lloyd, just leave him. If Kratos sees him…"

"Yeah," Lloyd said, sheathing his blades, "I know what'll happen."

"Hm…it seems you two aren't as stupid as you look." Yuan said in a sarcastic tone.

Paul just rolled his eyes. "If you don't want to get caught, then I suggest you get out of here."

Yuan just grinned. "Perhaps you two would make a great addition to our cause. Ah, well. Just remember, next time…you lives will be mine!" Yuan turned to the door and exited.

Paul sighed. "He's so full of himself sometimes…"

Botta drew his gigantic saber. "So you're Paul and Lloyd…how amusing."

The two Irvings began to back up into a wall. They were exhausted from the fight against Yuan, and now they had to fight Botta as well. Before the two young men were ready to charge, the rest of the group appeared on the scene.

Genis gasped. "Paul! Are you alright?"

"Those are some serious injuries." Kratos commented.

Colette took a look and forced a smile. "At least Lloyd is okay."

"Paul!" Raine admonished the injured Irving, "What have I said about taking precautions, young man?"

"Nag…nag…"

"What was that?"

"N-Nothing, Professor!"

Botta cut in. "Perfect timing. I'll take care of all of you at once!"

Kratos charged in and stabbed Botta in his right thigh, while Collete and Genis were focusing on one of the grunts. Raine was studying the enemy group and their movements, while providing some supportive and healing magic onto the party as they fought. Lloyd, not wanting to be left out, dueled against the other foot soldier. Paul tried to fight, but his body had been through so much that he just sat down in reflex. He shook his head, as he was trying to stay awake. After Lloyd took care of the foot soldier, Genis used his Air Thrust to stun the other, while Colette finished him off with a Pow Hammer. Kratos, staying on the defensive, was blocking and countering Botta's attacks. Lloyd, seeing his father only defending, took the opportunity and cut Botta's right arm, casing Botta to drop his sword.

"Agh…I underestimated your abilities." Botta ran to the back room and locked the door. _That Lloyd child…he might even surpass his own father in power…_

Raine picked up the strange artifact Botta had left behind.

"Hm…this is…?"

Lloyd shook his head. "Professor…"

Kratos picked up the struggling Irving. "We shouldn't stay here long. Paul needs a lot of rest. He's been through a lot, apparently."

Paul looked down. "I'm sorry…"

Colette just smiled. "Don't worry, the Professor will have you all healed! Right, Professor?"

Raine's voice wavered. "I…suppose so."

_I only hope my healing can save him…_

Lloyd stood at the doorway. "What're we waiting for? Let's go!"

* * *

As the group was exiting the Renegade base in the desert, a familiar female ninja was watching atop the base ceiling. 

_That Lloyd…he's really something…_

* * *

"Keep still, Paul! Stop squirming!" Raine said, while having Lloyd and Kratos restrain the young man. 

"Ahh! I hate needles! Get away!"

Genis chuckled. "Paul, stop acting like a baby. You won't be able to get stitched unless you get that needle through your skin."

"Do I look like a piece of cloth!?"

Raine sighed. "It's the best we have in medical equipment. Gels won't heal you unless your cut is closed up first."

"Aw, man…"

After the charade had ended, Paul was sound asleep in a bed. While he was sleeping, the group was discussing their plans.

Raine stared lovingly at the sphere she found embedded in the weapon found earlier. "So…this is an exsphere? Can I use one, too?"

"That would be difficult. Exspheres are harmful to the body without a key crest." Kratos explained.

Colette, with her signature confused child look, tilted her head a bit and asked, "But…um…can't Lloyd make a key crest?"

Lloyd sighed. "Well, the charm-er…crest, is made by processing some "inhibitor ore." Then I have to engrave it with a crest to control the Exsphere attached to the surface. Only dad can process the ore, though."

Raine laid out a plethora of nick-nacks and miscellaneous things onto a large table inside the room. "Well, is there any inhibitor ore among these materials?"

Genis' eyes opened wide. "Raine! Did you bring these from our house!?"

Raine smiled. "Of course. They're valuable research materials. This is a jeweled sword from the Martel temple. This is a priest's crown from the Asgard ruins. This is yellow ore from the Hima mines. And this-"

Lloyd picked up the vase. Genis' face went pale. "This is a holy vase from the Balocruf Museum…right?"

Genis' mouth went agape. "Wow, Lloyd! Knowing you, I thought you would've said something bad about Raine's collection."

Raine was shocked.

"Professor? What's wrong? Isn't this what it is?"

"Yes, but…since when do you know such information?"

Lloyd scratched his head. "I saw it in one of Paul's books."

As Raine was pestering Lloyd with a barrage of questions, Kratos looked at the collection and found a small, red orb.

"Hmm? This is…"

Raine stopped bombarding poor Lloyd with questions that contained too many syllables for him to handle.

"Ah, I picked that up in front of the human ranch. It was engraved with angelic language, so I took it home."

Lloyd took it from Kratos. "This is a key crest!"

"The crest is half worn off. It's unusable like this." Kratos informed.

"…I can fix that." Lloyd said, "Don't worry, Professor, you'll be able to equip that Exsphere tomorrow."

"Really?! Thank you, Lloyd! I'm sorry to make you go through the trouble, but I appreciate it." Raine pat Lloyd on his head. "And perhaps I'll make a scholar out of you yet!"

"Augh…Professor…"

Lloyd returned to the room that he shared with his father and his brother. He sat at the table and took out his supplies from his bag.

_Alright, time to get to work!_

* * *

Colette was once again alone in her room, and she kept counting the dots on the ceiling. Every time she looked at Lloyd, she couldn't help feel the sharp sting that she felt that night when she saw him and another woman sleeping against a sand dune. It hurt so much that she wanted to cry, but she couldn't. She never cried, and she wasn't going to start now. Not only could she not explain her emotion, but now it was time for her to truly begin her journey. She knew what would happen to her, and only Raine knew about it. To become an angel…was to die. She would lose her humanity. She would lose her feelings. She saw this as a fate worse than death, but the entire world was on her shoulders. She stared into the night sky again and imagined Lloyd…but with grand and beautiful wings. Colette resigned to her bed and closed her eyes. 

…_I wonder…are there tears in heaven?_

* * *

Kudos to anyone that can figure out where the heaven comment derives from. Please read and review! 


	8. Revelations

I decided to devote some of this chapter to address some of the plot holes that Sage brought up. But, I believe Lloyd not realizing his Angelic powers and such before makes it more interesting, considering I think he had just turned into an Angel at that point and only knew how to use his wings (like Colette after she released the fire seal).

I'm flattered guys, but as I said (or Paul, whichever you prefer) if it wasn't for the Exsphere...

Anyway, here's the exciting conclusion to the Triet Arc of the story! Enjoy, and don't forget to review! I see you, shy people.

* * *

Chapter VII – Revelations

Paul was standing alone, surrounded by an ominous fog. He couldn't see any of his companions, much less any other living being in the vicinity. It was an odd, peaceful feeling. His soul found solace in this desolate and enigmatic place. He felt as if he was completely safe in this place.

_Stay … strong._

"Wh…who's there?"

_You … one … break … cycle._

"Cycle?"

_Symphonia._

"Who are you? Can someone explain to me what's going on here!?"

_Arise._

Suddenly everything went white.

* * *

Paul's eyes jolted open. The moon was shining, and his face was covered in sweat. It was a very hot night while he was resting, and the dry air didn't help him at all. His throat was as dry as the desert winds that blew through the room from time to time. Paul sat up, shaking his head. It felt as though he had left the warm embrace of a protective guardian. Feeling somewhat paranoid, he quickly got out of bed and got dressed. Now fully in control of his senses, he noticed Lloyd and Kratos were not present in the room. Getting worried, he went downstairs and checked outside.

"Whoa!" Lloyd said, as Paul began to open the door.

Going against his better judgment, Paul decided to only observe.

"Oh. Lloyd. You best not stand behind me." Kratos said, sheathing his blade.

Lloyd sighed. His father was as paranoid as ever. "Noishe seems to be really comfortable around you, Kratos. He doesn't like strangers."

One of Kratos' eyebrows went up, "Oh?"

"Perhaps he met you in the past somewhere?"

"I doubt it." Kratos replied. "I have never seen your 'dog' before this journey began."

"Then," Lloyd persisted. "How do you explain his behavior around you?"

"You ask too many questions."

Lloyd grinned. "Well, isn't that how someone learns?"

Kratos could not think of a clever rebuke. He just looked at his precious son and simply turned away. "That…is true, Lloyd. However, some questions are better left unanswered."

"I see you have an exsphere, too. Where did you get it?"

Kratos took a small breath. He needed to think of a lie, and quick. "I stole this off a Desian."

"Doesn't look like any exsphere a Desian would have." Lloyd decided to push his father's buttons. "Now that I think of it, it kind of looks like Anna's memento."

Suddenly Kratos' eyes burned in a fiery rage. "Do not disrespect your mother like that!" Paul, watching from behind the door, restrained himself from gasping.

Lloyd, taken aback from Kratos' unexpected outburst, looked down. "I'm…sorry."

Kratos, realizing what he had just done, returned to his emotionless state. "No, Lloyd. I must apologize. It is not my place to scold you."

Lloyd shook his head. "No, you were right. I shouldn't have disrespected Mom." He looked at the stars. "Kratos, for a second you had the eyes of a dad."

Kratos stood silent.

"Maybe you can help train me during our journey?"

Kratos smiled. "Of course, Lloyd. Now you best be back to bed."

"I'm not tired," Lloyd replied. "After I woke up on that morning in Iselia, I haven't been feeling tired anymore. And even when I try to sleep, I can't doze off like I used to."

He looked at his father's face, and he could tell despite the darkness that it had gone pale. "Kratos, is something wrong?"

"N…nothing…"

Lloyd's voice grew harsh. "Damnit, Kratos! What are you hiding from me? I'm here, pouring my heart out to you, and all you can do is just stand there."

Kratos looked down. He turned away from his son. He did not want him to suffer the same fate as he did, 4000 years ago.

Paul, observing the two Aurions, kept eyeing them. _I see they're both prone to bursts of passion and anger. Must be a trait from the family. _

"I cannot tell you. When the time comes, I will."

"Kratos…I trust you."

Those three words pierced the heart of the hero of the old world. To see, despite his attempts at pushing him away, that his son had the utmost faith in him was…moving to say the least. He felt a surge of emotion that he had not felt for over 14 years. He felt like a father.

* * *

"Say, is this the seal? It has my family's crest on it…"

Raine's eyes were starstruck. "Fantastic!!"

Approaching the pedestal in front of the slab covering the seal's entrance, Raine was examining it from all angels. "Look at this slab covering the entrance!! It's clearly a different…"

Paul was deep in thought again. The voice that spoke to him started to fill his thoughts. He could not hear it well, but he could understand the words. It was if he were not listening through his ears, but through his heart. Lloyd, tuning out the Professor's ruin mania, walked over to Paul.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I had this strange dream…"

Raine, who was the subject of Genis' embarrassment, continued on. "This stone is enchanted with magic to identify the Cho…"

Lloyd was interested. "What happened?"

"Well, someone was trying to tell me something. But it was like I could only hear fragments at a time."

Lloyd placed his hand on his chin, until he could hear the slab of stone move aside.

"It opened! Wow! I guess I'm really the Chosen after all!" Colette said, preoccupied with wonder.

Paul just placed his palm over his forehead. "We'd better follow them before they wonder where we went."

After defeating the guardians of the seal, Colette offered her prayers to the heavens – or rather, Cruxis. Remiel appeared before the group in all his "grandeur." Lloyd, uninterested in what the deceiver had to say, approached Paul again. This time, Paul's face was completely pale.

"Aw, come on. It's not THAT flashy." He moved his hand in front of Paul's face. But he did not receive a response.

* * *

Paul was once again in the dark and foggy place he found himself earlier that day. However, through the fog, he could see a woman's outline. It was a slender, petite figure but he still could not make it out.

"Who are you?" He found himself to say.

_Some … of … power … released. _ _But … Efreet …_

"But we don't have a pactmaker with us!"

_Need … all … mana links … severed …_

"The Great Seed would grow out of control!"

_First … pact … more … revealed …_

"What do you want with me!?"

_End … cycle …_

* * *

"Hey! Sylvarant to Paul Irving! You alright?"

Paul blinked several times. "Uhn…yeah. I must've daydreamed."

Raine crossed her arms. "It was rude of you to ignore Lord Remiel's blessing to Colette. We're here to support the Chosen, remember?"

Colette smiled and was playing with her new wings. "It's alright, Professor."

"I'm sorry," responded the dazed Irving. "I must've been uh…still exhausted from what happened to me at the Desian base."

Raine sighed. "Just be more considerate, Paul. Even though we don't have any classes, it is still my duty to teach you. Perhaps I should assign homework?"

"Aaaah!" Lloyd ran out from the mention of the taboo word.

"D-Don't leave me here!" Paul instantly followed suit.

Kratos shook his head. "Children…"

* * *

As they were powered by their extreme dislike of homework, the two Irvings found themselves outside of the ruin.

"Lloyd." Paul began, "About the weird dream…it happened again."

"Wanna talk about it, bro?"

"Well, some voice kept telling me I was gonna break some cycle and I had to sever all the mana links."

"But, don't we destroy Palmacosta if that happens?"

"I'm not sure, but it must really be important if someone's trying to talk to me and telling me to do it."

Lloyd's eyes lit up. "Do you know who asked you?"

"I know the voice was a woman, but it was so fragmented and faint that it was hard to make out the words. But I felt…safe."

"A woman?"

Paul closed his eyes. "It feels like I know who it is, but I can't put my finger on it."

"We'll worry about it later, I can hear them coming."

Paul turned around and tried to hear, but to no avail. "Huh? I don't hear anything…"

"…I can hear the echos, Paul. Man, this is weird! I don't remember this feeling at all…"

"Maybe you're going through the Angel transformation?"

Lloyd's face lost its hue and he started going frantic. "N…no! I don't want to become one of them! I don't want to stop feeling, I want to be-"

"Hm…but your crystal was part of the 'Angelus Project' right?"

Lloyd frowned and stopped his rambling. "Yeah, yeah. That's what Kvar did to my mom!"

"I'm basing this on a guess, but…" Paul began to explain. "…I think that you might be becoming like Yggdrasill-er…Mithos."

"I'm going to become 'bi-polar'?"

Paul was amazed. "You know what bipolar means?"

Lloyd shrugged. "I remember Professor Raine saying that about Mithos once."

"I don't think so. Mithos became bipolar…or got twin personalities… because his sister died. I'm thinking you're just going to live long, like your father. And become a bit angel-like, I guess."

"I hope I don't go through the same thing as him, though." Lloyd looked down. "My dad's been through a lot, and I don't think he'd want his son to be exactly like him."

* * *

Kratos was walking back with the group, and suddenly his eyes opened. His angelic hearing had picked up on the conversation as Lloyd said those words. He was intrigued, and decided to keep eavesdropping. Luckily, he was an amazing actor and looked as if he was focusing at the task at hand.

"Wow! Kratos takes his job seriously!" Colette commented. "But, don't worry! I think I can protect everyone."

Kratos was unresponsive and just nodded once.

* * *

"Have you been noticing Kratos has been pushing you away lately?" Paul asked.

Lloyd just smiled. "I know he means well…he keeps blaming himself for mom's death. But I understand. Mom and Marble…they were just victims of Mithos' 'world regeneration.' Even though I can't prevent things from happening, I can still try to make the world a better place. Mom would've wanted it…and Dad hopes for it deep inside."

"You're strong, Lloyd. I would've given up if I were in your shoes."

Lloyd just punched Paul in the shoulder. "H-hey. Stop messing around. Anyway, let's wait for the others to catch up."

"Mm-hm. We'll be staying here a while, because of Colette's Angel Toxicosis."

* * *

Kratos' eyes opened a bit. _How do they know all this? Mithos…Angel Toxicosis…the true purpose of the world regeneration…and…how did they know I was Lloyd's father?_

* * *

As expected by the outsider and time traveler, Colette fell ill as she had exited the ruin and, at Kratos' reminder, they set up camp that night. After dinner was served (devoured in the case of the Irving brothers) Kratos approached the two conversing brothers.

"Is it alright if I speak with you both _privately_?"

The two young men just looked at each other. Lloyd, a bit worried and confused, responded, "Oh…okay. Sure."

The three males found themselves a quiet place away from the others. Raine was babbling about an artifact she found within the Triet ruins and Genis was feigning interest in Raine's ruin mania. Colette was keeping to herself, observing the clear night sky. The crickets were chirping, and Lloyd could hear them clearly as if he could converse with the creatures. Kratos, turning towards the two boys, looked at them with his emotionless face. Paul, the observant type, knew that something was wrong. Kratos would usually keep to himself and try to avoid the Irvings as possible.

"Kratos," Lloyd began. "What did you need us-"

"First, you need to explain to me where you attained certain pieces of information." Kratos was a man of few words. He got to the point.

Paul, feigning ignorance, just asked "And what information would that be, Kratos?"

"Do not play dumb." Kratos seemed annoyed. "How long have you been hiding that you knew everything?"

Lloyd and Paul turned to each other. They did not count on Kratos to learn of their secret this early in the journey.

Paul sighed. "Alright. We'll tell you everything…"

Lloyd interjected. "But on one condition. You tell us everything about Mom and Cruxis."

"Fine, then." Kratos replied.

* * *

Cruxis and the Desians, Kratos' betrayal, Derris-Kharlan's existence, Origin's seal, the death of Mithos… this was a lot to take in for the quiet magic swordsman and he had trouble believing the two Irvings. But he had an extraordinary sense of perception intensified by the Cruxis Crystal. He didn't want to believe it, but he knew it was true. And he saw his son's eyes, full of the same fire he had when he was his age, when the original journey began. He was full of hope and full of faith. He lost his humanity when Mithos went insane. He regained it when he met a brave human experience. He fell in love, much like his friend Yuan did. And his love ended in tragedy as well…but now before him was his son. He was the symbol of his hope, his love…and his humanity. And seeing him brought a soothing sensation to his tortured mind. It was as if…Anna was with him…and they were finally a happy family again, like fourteen years ago. Kratos, keeping true to his world, described Lloyd's mom and revealed everything Cruxis was aiming for…especially explaining what the point of the Angelus Project was.

"So the Angelus Project," Paul inquired, "Was basically trying to make a stronger Cruxis Crystal?"

"Yes." Kratos continued. "Kvar had explained his personal gift to Lord Yggdrasill…or rather, Mithos. It was to be used to create a stronger angel. But, to think that you defeated Mithos himself…and if what you say is true, you are more than capable to defeat me."

"Dad!" Lloyd pleaded. "Please, we can stop Mithos! We can defeat him together!"

Paul shook his head. "If we're really in the past, we have to watch where we tread, Lloyd. Trust me, if I learned anything in my short lifetime…time travel is a messy thing. And who knows what'll happen if we do something that'll drastically change the timeline. For example, if Mithos dies now, then the Desians might start to act on their own accord."

Kratos nodded in agreement, "He has a point, Lloyd. And even if you did reach Welgaia, despite how powerful you may be, I doubt you'd be able to take on an entire legion of angels by yourself."

Lloyd rubbed his head. "Heh…I forgot about that."

"It would be best to try and stay true to what is meant to happen in this timeline. Besides, this 'cycle' Paul spoke of…it may have to relate to the time traveling and why Paul was brought here."

"But," Paul continued, "I wonder what is responsible for causing this 'cycle'…it can't be Mithos. When he dies, bam…everything starts over."

"Well," Lloyd answered, "Maybe whoever is trying to talk to you will make it clearer. This is really starting to hurt my head…"

"Yes, we should continue this discussion at a later point in time." Kratos said.

Paul yawned and returned to the rest of the group. As Lloyd was standing up, Kratos put his hand on his son's right shoulder.

"If we must fight at the Tower of Salvation, Lloyd…"

Lloyd smiled. "Don't hold back this time. If you do…you might end up hurt."

"Don't be overconfident. Son…I'm proud of you. When we have some time, perhaps I'll tutor you in the angelic arts."

Those words touched the teen's heart. He smiled at his father, who in turned smiled back. "Thanks…Dad!"

* * *

Lloyd returned to the group and after speaking with both of the Sages, he walked towards Colette. Colette jumped up when Lloyd touched her shoulder. She wanted to scream for some reason, and her eyes exhibited pain.

"Colette…is something wrong?"

Colette giggled. "Nothing's wrong. I'm fine."

Lloyd shook his head. "You always do that fake giggle when you lie."

"No, I-"

"Is it really that hard to trust me?"

"No, it's just…" Colette sighed. "I don't know why, but every time I look at you, it feels like I'm breaking…"

"Huh? Did I do something?"

"No, it's because I…I saw you with someone a few nights ago. It's been bugging me, and I don't know why."

Lloyd froze. He did not see Colette that night he had slept on the sand dune. He knew this feeling, but it came from someone else. Ironically, it was a vice-versa sort of thing, happening before Mithos betrayed them that night at Altessa's.

* * *

"Lloyd…" Sheena began. "You know…I have to say. I'm jealous of Colette."

"Hm?" Lloyd asked. "Why?"

"Colette's so strong. She's been through so much, but she still believes. She still has faith. And she's known you for so long…I envy her. Just looking at you two makes me feel like…

…_I'm breaking_…"

* * *

"Colette…I…" Lloyd didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to say to Sheena, and he did not have the answer now. She was looking at him with her big, blue eyes.

"I don't mean to make you feel this way. I'm sorry. I always worry about you, Colette. You're very important to me."

Colette's face shone, like the light side of the moon on a cloudless night, at Lloyd's answer. "Lloyd…thank you. It feels like … it feels like I could finally smile again." She wiped some tears from her eyes.

"If you need anything Colette…don't be afraid to ask. I'll be here for you."

Lloyd walked back to the campfire.

Colette, now alone, started coughing violently. "…Ugh." She coughed once more. "What's happening to me?"

* * *

Please read and review! Things'll start getting even more interesting soon... 


	9. A Trail to Remember

Sorry for the wait. I have a cut on one of my fingers from a freak shaving accident and it impaired my typing ability. Ah, well.  
This was probably the least fun chapter I had to write, considering it is just a big transition and nothing more (though I added some of the original plot to it, so it wouldn't be a completely boring chapter).

Sage: Yes, you're right. You were, I just wanted to mess with you.

NOTE: I am leaving for a trip to the Philippines this Thursday and spending four weeks there. My update schedule will be completely out of whack, since it's a vacation. Heheh.

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter VIII – A Trail to Remember

"At least I'm kind of used to the desert now." Paul said, wiping the sweat from his forehead. Lloyd was not complaining about the lack of water anymore, and in fact even stopped sweating after a while. He was standing next to his father, who kept his poker face.

Genis sighed. "Wow, Lloyd. By now, I thought you'd be complaining that we have no water now…"

Lloyd, a bit annoyed, just responded with a "Shut it, Genis!"

Colette giggled and Raine slapped Genis from behind his head, for the umpteenth time. Paul, who was keen on leaving the sandy deathtrap, pointed out patches of grass as they were traveling. "We must be close!" He remarked. Finally, the hill they were searching for was finally upon them. Looking at the ground, Paul also noticed the ground was fertile and perfect for growing vegetation. Raine, remarking about Paul's observation, started speaking of some obscure flora that neither Lloyd nor Paul really paid attention to. As they were pretending to take interest in the, as Lloyd put it, "weed" a familiar female voice called out from behind them.

"Stop!"

The entire group turned around, and they saw the clumsy assassin herself. Paul, trying not to gawk at anything inappropriate, just kept looking at Lloyd.

Sheena was happy to see Lloyd again, but she suppressed her joy. "Is the Chosen of Mana among you?"

Colette smiled. "Oh, that's me."

"Prepare to die!"

As Lloyd stepped in front to prevent the attack, Colette tripped over herself and hit a lever. Lloyd and Sheena had fallen into the maintenance shaft. Kratos, trying not to cry out to his son, bit his lip and kept quiet.

"Oh, no!" Colette blushed. "What should I do? I did it again…Lloyd…"

Paul clutched his fist. "We have to get to Lloyd! Who knows what happened to him!?"

Genis, keeping his cool, just approached the hole and studied it. "Even assuming their combined weight to be around 100kg, and this hole to be 10m deep, and calculating the gravity constant at 9.8, the impact shouldn't have been fatal."

Paul, calmed by the calculations based on conjectures, just sighed. "I hope you're right, Genis."

* * *

_Am I alive? Hm? I think I landed on something…_

Lloyd opened his eyes and he was in a, what an outside observer would describe as, compromising position with Sheena. The cave (or rather mine) was dark and damp, and was completely covered in web and abundant in rock formations. Water dripped down from the ceiling of the mine.  
"Sheena, are you alright?"

Sheena, opening her eyes, saw Lloyd on top of her. She was about to scream, but stifled her fears. She didn't want to appear scared to the brunette of Sylvarant.

"I'm, ergh, fine. But could you please get off of me?"

"Not until you tell me why you're trying to kill Colette."

Sheena turned away. "And what are you going to do if I don't tell you?"

"Well, I'll just leave you here by yourself and you'll have to find your way out by yourself."

Sheena sighed in relief. "For a second, I thought you had something else on your mind."

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind. Alright, I'll tell you then. I was sent to kill the Chosen because if she succeeds, then my people will suffer."

Lloyd, pretending to be confused, asked "But I thought if the Chosen regenerates the world, then won't the entire world be saved?"

"…my world won't be saved."

Lloyd got off her and helped her up. "Your world? Where do you live, then?"

Sheena told him this much. It wouldn't matter at this point. He knew now, and she had to confide in him. Lloyd was the only one she could talk to in this world, aside from Corrine, and she felt safe with him. "Tethe'alla."

"The moon!?"

Sheena smiled. "Haha, of course not. My world isn't on the moon. Even I really don't know about the specific, but there's another world that lies entwined with Sylvarant."

"So you mean something like shadow and light, right?"

"Exactly. The two worlds basically compete for the amount of mana, and right now Sylvarant's mana is flowing to Tethe'alla. When the Chosen breaks a seal, the mana flow is reversed."

"So you were sent from this happening?"

Sheena nodded. "Yeah. But after traveling the world, I see everyone is suffering. But I can't abandon my world either. I…I don't know what to do, Lloyd. I don't want Tethe'alla to become like this, but I don't want to see the people here die." Her left eye closed and her teeth clenched in response to her pain. "Ouch! I think I broke my left leg when we fell…"

Lloyd put her arm on his shoulders.

Sheena, trying to act tough, tried to get away, "Lloyd, I can…"

"Don't be so stubborn," Lloyd said. "You can't walk and we've got to get out of this cavern. I'll help you."

"Thanks…"

* * *

As Paul and the group reached the end of the trail, the wooden blockade that obstructed the only entrance to the Ossa mine was cut in half. The blockade fell and dust covered their eyes. As the dust settled, the group saw Lloyd carrying an injured Sheena.

"Lloyd! You're okay!" Colette smiled.

Kratos sighed in relief. Paul, when no one was looking, gave Lloyd a thumbs-up sign. Obviously Paul approved of the sight between Sheena and Lloyd. Genis, now noticing what Paul was doing, was completely confused. Apparently he didn't know as much as he would have liked to admit. Lloyd set Sheena down on the trail.

"Professor, can you heal her?"

Colette put her hands together. "Professor, please!"

"Colette…had she not fallen in, she would have taken your life."

Colette just shook her head. "She's one of Lloyd's friends. I trust Lloyd."

Genis and Kratos just simply shrugged simulatenously. Genis trusted Lloyd too, and to Kratos this occurrence was of little consequence.

"I swear…you're all too softhearted for your own good." Raine took out her staff and placed it over Sheena's leg. She whispered under her breath, "First Aid."

For a while nothing happened and Raine's face twisted in frustration. She looked at her Exsphere for a second and was about to curse to Martel for giving her the short end of the staff. However, Sheena just looked at Raine for a second and then held her leg. She then stood from her original position and made sure all her limbs were working. It was a success.

"Wh…why did you…?"

Raine stood stagnant and distrusting as ever. She stared into the young ninja's eyes, looking for any sign of malevolence and deceit. But she sighed. She couldn't find any.

Colette smiled. "I'm glad you're alright!"

"But I tried to kill you! You're not supposed to be glad for your enemy!"

Lloyd cut in. "Hey, hey. We're all friends here, right? Let's not fight."

Sheena stopped and smiled. Colette, in response, also smiled.

"Lloyd's right! I'm Colette by the way."

Paul coughed a bit and then whispered to Kratos. "He sure has a way with words."

Kratos stood, silent._Lloyd…I hope you aren't being manipulative on purpose…_

Raine shook her head. "Making friends with an assassin…this is insane!"

"Professor, maybe we should bring her with us?" Paul suggested. "Since, if your suspicions are sound, she will be within attacking distance and under our guard."

Genis blinked for a few seconds. "Wow! I didn't know Paul had that kind of vocabulary and syntax…especially living with Lloyd and all…"

Both Irvings just turned to him. "Shut it, Genis!"

"Hm…" Raine began to ponder. "That actually sounds like a viable plan of action. Alright, then we'll take her with us."

"Hey!" Sheena protested. "Don't I get a say in this?"

Colette giggled. "Isn't this great? We have another friend to journey with us!"

Lloyd looked at Sheena and gave her a sweet, innocent smile. Sheena's heart skipped beats at she saw the brunette's face, giving her a sense of warmth and security.

"Uh…fine! But don't think I'm your friend! It's because I have to be close to the Chosen and take the opportunity when it presents itself."

Paul rolled his eyes. "Of course you are."

The salty sea air blew against the faces of the group. The alliance of heroes finally reached the port town of Izoold. The seagulls were chirping and they could hear the soft whisper of the ocean. Raine was the only one not enjoying the sight of the big, blue ocean. As they arrived, the sun began to set on the small fishing town, creating a sky with a palette of orange and purple.

Kratos took a deep breath and then turned to the rest of the group. "It is getting late. Perhaps we should rest here."

Raine, abhorring the presence of the sea, nodded her head quickly. "Yes, yes. We mustn't push the Chosen. We will sleep in the inn tonight."

* * *

Moonlight. Paul loved the sight of the full moon overseeing the calm ocean waters. It was a peaceful moment, no one to bother him and nothing that could defile the sanctity of the starlit paradise. As he stared with his dark brown eyes at the brilliance of the moon, he noticed his Exsphere was starting to shine. It was as if it was calling out to him. His curiosity overtaking his sense of suspicion, he walked outside and onto the beach.

Lloyd and Kratos, who were discussing something regarding Angelic skills and miscellaneous magics, noticed Paul staring out into the dark abyss of the ocean. Pausing the conversation, they decided to investigate.

Paul looked at his Exsphere and suddenly he could see a woman, standing out in the ocean, looking straight at him. She kept looking straight at him, and Paul was hesitant. He couldn't move.

_Is this a Siren?_

The woman was much closer now, standing atop the calm waters. It was as if she wasn't really there, a poltergeist if you will. Since he had a closer view, he saw her long, flowing teal hair and her green eyes. Her eyes pierced through his soul. They were eyes of pure sadness.

Lloyd and Kratos arrived on the beach, making sure Paul was alright. But they could not believe their eyes. Kratos' face turned pale, for what he saw before him was the image of the dearly departed. The woman Mithos hoped to revive for millennia.

_Martel._

"Who…who are you…?" Paul couldn't help shaking.

"I am Martel…Mithos' sister. And I have been trying to contact you since you released the First Seal, Paul Irving…or rather Paul B-"

"I know my name, alright?" Paul said, extremely nervous. "What do you want with me?"

Lloyd and Kratos arrived as he asked the figure of Martel that question.

"Martel…is…no. It cannot be." Kratos said. "Do not insult the dead, phantasm." He began to draw his blade.

"Dad, wait…I think it's really her." Lloyd responded, blocking Kratos from the ghost.

"Cycle…Miss Martel…" Paul began, "What were you trying to tell me?"

Kratos sheathed his blade. "Martel…forgive me, but are you not fused to the Great Seed?"

"I am. However, thanks to Paul's Exsphere, I am able to communicate with you during this time."

Paul's eyes lit up. "What's so special about my Exsphere?"

Martel closed her eyes. "It is the balance to Lloyd's. With it…you'll be able to free Aselia from this neverending cycle."

Suddenly, Martel began to vanish before their eyes.

"Please…break all the seals…and release me…bring Symphonia…"

Those were her last words before she left the company of the three heroes.

"A balance?"

Kratos began to think. "Yes…'Symphonia'…perhaps the distribution of the 'game' was some sort of call for help. This is all just conjecture from what you testify."

Paul sighed. "Well, whatever it is, I might as well do it."

"You don't sound very happy about it, bro." Lloyd placed his hand on Paul's right shoulder. "Don't worry…we'll do all we can, right Dad?"

"Since Martel wished it, I must comply. I am an angel of Cruxis after all."

Paul grinned. "You just want to spend more time with Lloyd, don't you?"

Kratos began walking back to the inn.

Lloyd sighed. "I don't think he's so used to being so vulnerable."

"Like father, like son right?"

"What's that supposed to mean, Paul!?" Lloyd yelled.

Paul laughed.

"Hey…what's your real last name anyway…?"

"Irving."

"Yeah right…but I know it starts with a 'B'. I'll figure it out!"

Paul smiled. "We'll see, Lloyd. We'll see. Anyway, I'll see you at the inn."

"Is it Bob?" Lloyd pestered on. "Bunyan? Bucky?"

And the night went on until the sun broke through.

When they woke up, they solicited the fishing boat of a fisherman named Max. As they sailed across the ocean, Raine was trying not to look at the blue monster. Genis and Colette were watching the oceanic wildlife swim by. Sheena was enjoying the light and cool sea breeze blowing against her, moving her hair out of her face when required. Lloyd and Kratos were busy practicing battle stances and catching up on lost time. But Paul was another case. He sat, alone, near the bow of the ship. He didn't know he had a lot on his shoulders, but now he finally got what he wished for years.

A chance to save the world.

* * *

And no, I won't tell you my last name for obvious reasons! Please read and review! 


	10. Coast of Everlasting Qualms

The last chapter I will do in the United States for about four weeks. I leave tommorrow afternoon for my 10 PM flight. Anyway, this was a harder chapter for me to write for some reason, taking longer than it usually would for me. And no, Sage, I have a year-round calendar at my high school. Hehehe.

Anyway, we'll see what happens at Luin when we get there. Hehehe. Lets not spoil the fresh milk as you get it, shall we?  
Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter IX – Coast of Everlasting Qualms

It was a relatively short cruise across the ocean to Palmacosta. Raine finally stopped panicing, in fact she was twitching a bit. But she tried to keep herself calm. She had to be strong for everyone…they were all counting on her. As they floated into the port, the fisherman Max dropped anchor and everything came to calm halt. But there wasn't peace. Compared to the small town of Izoold, Palmacosta was a brimming center of commerce and trade. People were walking and talking, crowding the port. Paul just stretched out his arms. To him the "large city" was nothing more than a regular-sized town. Colette and Genis were enjoying the sights, though.

"Professor, can we get this?"

"Raine, this looks so cool! Let's buy it."

"Does this go with my blonde hair?"

"This will really help me in my studies, I promise!"

"Professor!"

"Raine!"

Poor Raine, the unofficial treasurer of the group, was being pelted by the two energetic children. Surviving a close encounter with the dreaded water of Sylvarant, she was too focused on trying to regain her composure. Her head was aching, and the two annoyances were not helping to alleviate her pain.

Kratos, Lloyd, Sheena and Paul were busy surveying the weapon merchants set up there.

"Paul, being unarmed is not necessarily a bad thing, but perhaps you should purchase a weapon?" Kratos said, examining a sword on sale.

"Hm…well, I'm not very good at double-swordsmanship. I can barely handle a kendama, let alone use it in battle."

Paul moved to another section of the weapon shop.

"Staff? Please…"

He then picked up some disks.

"I don't even know how Colette uses these things…"

He then continued to look around.

"A single sword? Bo-ring…no offense, Kratos. Cards? I can only shuffle them…"

Sheena was insulted by his comment. "Hey! They're not used for gambling…"

Paul sighed. "Man, I can't find a weapon that fits me. This axe is way too heavy for me to use. I can fight with my feet, but these greaves don't even fit me!"

Lloyd rubbed his head. "There are a lot of weapons, Paul. There's one for you. I just know it."

"Thanks for the words of comfort, Lloyd. But I don't think I'll find a weapon here. Eh…? What do we have here?"

Lloyd's face twisted. "I have no idea."

"It's a bow, Lloyd. It was a rhetorical question."

"A rhetoric-what?"

Paul slapped his own forehead. "Forget it. This looks way too confusing to do…and stringing a bow? No thanks. Let's just go."

* * *

After purchasing some weapons, they returned with the rest of the group. Raine, finally surrendering to the relentless attacks of the greedy, had bought Colette and Genis a whole bunch of useless nicknacks that they wanted because they simply "looked cool." They went into the bulk of the city of Palmacosta. Lloyd stopped, but Colette didn't pay attention and ran into another young woman. As Colette fell on the ground, the sound of a potion bottle breaking rang among the group. Before Colette, a mess of a potion was on the floor.

Lloyd helped Colette up. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"Ahh! The Palma Potion we just received!" the woman said.

"Hey lady," said an irritable young man, "that was a very valuable potion! How are you planning on making up for this?"

Colette's tone became apologetic. "I'll buy a replacement potion right away."

The man growled. "Replacement potion?! Do you seriously think that's going to be enough to appease my anger?!"

Lloyd pointed one of his twin blades at the man. "Oh, come on, now you just sound like an idiot."

Genis rolled his eyes.

"What-did-you-say?! Do you know who we ar-"

Paul, unable to contain his anger, punched the man in the face. Kratos then held him back. The man was on the floor, his nose dripping blood.

"Hey, you cocky punk! Let me go, Kratos! I'll show you…"

"You! You bastard! I'll make sure you see Martel sooner than you think!" The man stood up, but he was being held back by another woman – older, more reserved.

"Stop. I'd like to leave here as soon as we can. Don't start any unnecessary trouble."

The younger woman nodded in concurrence. "I agree. Let's just have them replace the potion."

The man spat and his spit landed on Paul's shoe. "Bah. You got off lucky this time, kid. Hurry up and go buy that potion."

Lloyd clenched his fist. "There's no need to bother, Colette!"

"No, I ran into them, so I have to pay for it…"

Sheena sighed. "It's the right thing to do, but these guys are total jerks."

A few glares later, they arrived at the shop. Lloyd and Paul turned to each other. They knew very well that this shop belonged to Marble's family. Their hearts sank. Lloyd opened the door, and they could hear the voices of the Desians and Chocolat arguing with each other. After the Desians made their snide remarks, they left the shop without any more altercation. Chocolat turned to her mother.

"Well then, I'm off to work now, Mom."

Walking away, Paul thought it was already clear and began to move. However…

**Crash!**

"Agh! Hey, watch where you…"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking…"

Before, when Paul saw Chocolat, he had no opinion of her. In fact, he would have cared less. But this time was different. He wasn't just looking at a minor character from the comfort of his own television screen, but a living and breathing person. He felt her crash into him, and they were both on the floor, looking straight at each other. He absorbed the image of Chocolat into his own consciousness – brown hair and brown eyes, "adventure" attire with fair skin. Not necessarily the most unique he had seen, but she was obviously created to only stick out a bit. But, thinking about his figure, he had dark brown hair and black eyes, a thin build with tanned skin. He might have stuck out in the world of Symphonia, but back in his world he was as common as an apple. He couldn't decipher what he was feeling – pity, regret…or something else? Chocolat's face turned scarlet and her chocolate eyes just stared into his. He saw the fire in her eyes, and he could see she was headstrong and quick to judge. Neither of them could speak. The group just watched as the two were struggling to say something…_anything_.

Chocolat looked down, "I…uh…have to go!"

She ran out, feeling very exposed and vulnerable. Not even the Desians could get her to feel like that.

Paul just stood there, dumbfounded.

Sheena giggled. "Looks like Paul found a girlfriend."

"Sh-shut up…"

Colette meekly walked towards the counter. Chocolat's mother Cacao, a little shaken up with her daughter's confrontation with the Desian soldiers, just smiled in respect to the prospective customers. "I apologize for what happened. I'm sure you were startled. Please, relax and take a look around."

After purchasing supplies and the Palma Potion, Paul stopped Colette.

"Hey, Colette. I'll give it to them, it's the least I can do to apologize."

Colette smiled. "Alright, just come back quickly! We have to get the Book of Regeneration, remember?"

"Right."

Paul walked off towards the center of town. Lloyd and Kratos, seeing how violent Paul got towards the imposter Chosen's group, started getting worried.

"Lloyd, is something wrong?" Colette asked, cheerful tone in her heart and smile. "You look really uncomfortable. In fact, you and Kratos look alike."

Kratos and Lloyd tried not to make a face. Kratos sighed. "I don't know if those people are to be trusted to not try and attack Paul while he's alone. Lloyd and I will observe him, just in case."

Raine nodded. "Yes, we mustn't let Paul go off on his own. I trust you, Kratos. Lloyd…try not to make a mess of things."

"Professor…"

Sheena, Genis, Colette, and Raine waited in front of the item shop – Marble's.

* * *

"What's taking that girl so long?" the man asked, irritated.

The young woman, who had fallen earlier, pointed out Paul coming from the eastern side of the town. "Here comes that guy again."

The portly fellow, timid in appearance despite his girth, had shaky legs. "Do you think he's come for a fight, brother?"

"Hah!" said the cocky young man. "We'll see who'll be on the floor this time!"

As Paul approached the group, Palma Potion in hand, he could see the grinning idiot thirsting for blood.

"Here's the Palma Potion you wanted."

The young woman, trying to keep a polite demeanor, extended her hand.

"Thank you."

He handed the potion to the young woman.

As the potion was given, a flapping sound could be heard. The young man, who wanted to punch Paul in retaliation for what had happened earlier, was completely pale. He, or any of his companions, could not believe what they saw. Paul, who looked like a normal and thin teenager, now was accented by crimson angelic wings. Paul was grinning, looking at his Exsphere as if it were the best thing that had happened to him. As the young man was frozen in place, Paul picked up the hotheaded young man. The pudgy man was hiding behind the older woman, who was frozen in place as well. Kratos and Lloyd arrived on the scene, as Paul had the man in the air like a wet napkin. Paul put down the victim of his scare, and he looked as if he would soil his clothing.

"Perhaps you shouldn't pick a fight with a guardian of the Chosen."

"Wait, you mean that blonde girl was…"

The imposter's group was so shocked that they couldn't even say a word. Lloyd and Kratos, now side-by-side with the crimson angel, looked at the shocked group of impostors.

Kratos sighed. "It seems your Exsphere has already begun to evolve."

The impostors decided to make a run for it, dropping a book in their rush. Lloyd picked up the book. "Hey, isn't this the…"

* * *

"Lloyd! Where did you retrieve this?"

Lloyd looked around. "Those guys that we bought the Potion for, they had it."

Raine was aggravated and disgusted. "How could the Governor-General be so careless? I'm going to storm in there and give him a piece of my mind!"

Sheena hid behind Lloyd. "Is she always like this?"

Genis sighed. "Yes…"

"We should catch up to her. I don't think anyone is safe while she is in this state." Kratos commented, following the red-faced Raine.

"Hell hath no fury like Raine's mania." Paul said smugly.

Several knocked out guards, a revelation of wings, and an explanation later they found themselves preparing for the next part of the journey – the trip to the Water Seal. After planning their next plan of action, Raine was about to get in more detail (with Lloyd and Paul nodding off, of course) until the screams of the Palmacostans filled the air. As the heroes ran outside, they saw the innocent townspeople running towards the eastern side of town. Colette stopped a panicked citizen.

"Excuse me, but what's going on?"

The denizen of Palmacosta was hyperventilating. "Execution…at…town square…" The person just rushed off after saying it. Paul went completely pale. "We have to go…now!"

Genis blinked. "Is something wrong Paul?"

"I just have a feeling." Paul ran off.

"Let's go!" Lloyd said, running after him.

As the alliance of heroes arrived, they saw the proud people of Palmacosta watching in pure fear as the gentle storekeeper was being led to the gallows. Cacao was placed securely in the noose, overlooking the speechless population. Children were crying. Women were shielding the children. Men were scared. The town militia was absent, and everyone could feel the tension building in the moment of silence. And this was his cue. Red hair, a muscular body, and an evil grin… Magnius walked towards the would-be victim in his self-proclaimed "glory." As a man, who was too scared to get out of the way, tried to conjure up something to say Magnius simply picked him up and cracked his neck into a massive fracture. He dropped the poor man, bones shattering on impact to the cold and unforgiving stone road. Magnius grinned, looking up at one of his lieutenants standing atop the hanging platform.

"This woman defied the wishes of the great Lord Magnius and refused to provide us with supplies."

He grinned at Cacao, her eyes closed and tears dropped on top of the wooden deathtrap.

"Therefore, while the designated death count has been exceeded, we have been granted orders to carry out this woman's execution!"

The group arrived at the scene, and Paul was ready to get into action until…

"Mom!"

Paul froze. Chocolat ran to her mother, ready to fight the heavily armed Desians to prevent this execution, despite her disadvantage.

"Stop right there woman! If you interfere, we'll make you suffer in ways that will leave you begging for death!"

Chocolat clenched her fist and shook it at the Desians. "You think Governor-General Dorr will let you get away with this?"

Magnius approached the young woman slowly. "Dorr? Hahahaha! Don't get your hopes up, woman!" He readied his fist.

Chocolat shielded her face with her arms. "No!"

At the last second, Paul kicked Magnius in the shin and stabbed him in the hand with one of Kratos' daggers.

"You…disgusting little vermin!" Magnius said, holding his bleeding hand.

Lloyd decided to add more insult to injury and attacked Magnius with a Demon Fang.

Magnius was bleeding all over. "Ugh!"

Raine stepped forward. "Lloyd! Paul! Stop, do you want to turn this place into the next Iselia?"

Lloyd gritted his teeth. "How can we go on a quest to regenerate the world if we can't even save the people standing in front of us?!"

Chocolat sighed in relief. Paul nodded at Lloyd. "He's right! Colette!"

"Yes!" Colette stood strong, ready to defend the people she loved. "I won't just stand here and let this happen!"

A bunch of Desian soldiers approached went to their master's aide. "…You! You're wanted criminal #0074…Lloyd Irving!"

Magnius stood up slowly and spat blood at the party. "Well, now! So you're the boy with that Exsphere! Hahahaha! This is perfect!" He pointed at Lloyd. "After I take that Exsphere from you, they'll make me the leader of the Five Grand Cardinals! Get them!"

The Desian mages charged up some fireballs but Genis, taking the chance to show off, blocked all of the hostile magic with his Force Field technique.

"Amateurs…" Genis said, grinning in triumph.

Magnius stomped his foot in a childish rage. "Damnit! You worthless idiots! I'll take care of this woman…"

As he was about to finish his sentence, Sheena already incapacitated the lieutenant and freed Cacao from a would-be demise.

"What the?!" Magnius yelled.

As he was looking towards the freed captive, Kratos ran up to Magnius and stabbed Magnius in the stomach. "Let us respect the wishes of the Chosen."

The Palmacostans were shocked and now full of hope.

"The Chosen?"

"She is the Chosen?!"

"The Chosen herself has come to save us?!"

Raine hit Lloyd behind his head. "Do you all realize full well what you're doing? If you defy the Desians, this city may be attacked just like Iselia."

"We know full well what we're doing." Paul replied, bringing Cacao and Chocolat to safety with Sheena.

"I won't let them have a chance to lay a finger on this city." Lloyd said, an unquenchable fire in his eye. "I'll destroy them all, the entire ranch!"

"Lloyd," Raine sighed. "That's insanity."

"We have the Chosen on our side," Lloyd smiled at the blonde teenager. "the savior who will regenerate the world!"

"Yeah!" Colette said, readying her chakrams. "I'm going to fight for everyone's sake."

"Oh! Lady Colette! The great Chosen of Mana!"

The people of Palmacosta were cheering and chanting for the victory of the Chosen and her allies. The children were jumping for joy. The women were ready to protect their beloved ones. The men found courage.

Raine shook her head in defeat. "I give up. You're all hopeless…"

"Will you help us, Raine?" Sheena said, already in a battle stance.

"I'd be worried about you otherwise."

Magnius' face was completely red with anger. His blood was boiling.

"Damned little…enough of this crap! I'm leaving them to you. Get rid of them!"

He said this as he was teleporting away to lick his wounds.

"How dare you lay a hand on Lord Magnius! You're all dead!"

* * *

"Paul…hey! Wake up!"

His eyes sprung open. They were at the Palmacostan inn, and he was waking up from a long day.

Lloyd grinned. "Seems like you've got a guest, bro."

Paul stood up in his bed, and after a few seconds of "waking up" he saw Chocolat. She was trying to avoid eye contact with the young man.

"I'll leave you two alone." Lloyd walked out of the room, and Paul thought he could saw a glimpse of a smile from his brother.

"I…wanted to thank you, Paul." Chocolat began. "If you hadn't stepped in, I might have…"

"It's alright…I just had to act." Paul said, looking at the covers and also avoiding Chocolat's mesmerizing gaze.

There was an awkward silence that followed, both people standing a "safe" distance away from each other. It was so silent in the room that Paul could hear the heartbeats and the breathing in the room.

"I should go. I have to lead a tour today and I don't want to stop you on your journey."

As Chocolat turned to the door, Paul stood up. "…Hey!"

Chocolat turned around, her eyes meeting his. "Yes?"

"Are you sure you're going to be alright? The Desians might come after you again."

Chocolat smiled a tiny bit. "Don't worry. I'll be ready this time!"

Paul looked down and chuckled to himself. It seemed determination was contagious, especially if one were around Lloyd. "I hope so."

Chocolat looked around and then she went up to Paul. She handed him a small box lunch.

"Is this for m…?"

He was stopped by a warm, somewhat wet feeling. A kiss on his cheek. Chocolat just walked out of the room, back to her duties as a tour guide. Paul placed his hand on his cheek, unsure of how to react to what just happened.

* * *

Vinheim was not a very pleasant place to be. The castle, though crowded with angels, was essentially an empty place. Echoes rang through the palace that held Mithos, Lord of Cruxis and the Desians. Mithos was reading to himself, something he liked to do while not destroying anyone or seeing his dear sister in the Great Seed. However, his peace was disturbed when one of the lower-ranked angels walked in.

"Lord Yggdrasill, there is something of concern occurring."

"Alright." Mithos quickly changed into his cold, adult form. "What is happening?"

"It seems the mana from the Great Seed recently decreased a bit, my lord."

"Huh?"

"And it was not just any mana…it was Martel's."


	11. Thick Mist

Sorry about this folks, just some quick edits to this chapter to things I just found. Anyway, please read and review!

Also, this will be the only chapter this week. I'm STILL overseas but I have access to internet, but I am returning to the United States on Saturday. So, I will be focusing on some last minute activities and packing.

Anyway, once again, leave a review!  


* * *

Chapter X - Thick Mist

Lloyd grumbled. "…a washtub?"

"Yep, it's a washtub." Genis said, poking one of the washtubs with a stick.

Kratos tried not to show his annoyance, "Washtubs, hm…"

"Wow!" Colette smiled. "This looks like it'll be fun!"

Raine was shaking, though no one noticed. "I…I'm going to wait here. Go on ahead without me."

"What's wrong, Professor Sage?" Paul said, hiding a grin.

"N…nothing. I'm not getting in that thing."

Colette held one of Raine's hands. "It looks fun! Come on, let's get in!"

Genis approached his sister and started to grab her other hand. "Yeah, Raine!"

"…Ahh!"

The entire group just stared in surprise from the Professor's reaction, except for Paul and Lloyd who already knew this would happen.

Sheena broke the disturbing silence. "…Ahh? Raine…are you…afraid of water?"

Raine looked embarassed. "I…" Raine cleared her throat. "I was just starting to say, 'Ahh, this should be fun!'." She then closed her eyes and entered one of the washtubs.

Lloyd rubbed on the back of his head. "Um…sure."

Kratos stepped into another washtub, "…Heh."

Even worse for the hydrophobic half-elf, there were not enough washtubs to accommodate the group. Apparently a large pilgrimage passed through earlier and now there were only three tubs left.

"Alright. Who goes with who?" Paul inquired.

Lloyd stepped into one. "I think I can take two-"

Sheena and Colette, simultaneously, ran to Lloyd's washtub and hopped in.

"Well…" Paul said, rubbing his head.

Kratos looked towards the ocean. "I shall go with Genis. This will be another chance for us to continue with his training in the angelic language." The two males then went into a vacant washtub.

"Which leaves…" Paul gulped.

Raine was just standing stiff, trying not to make any sudden movements.

"Alright Professor, I'm getting in."

Paul stepped into Raine's washtub. She was trying to word something out, but her fear of the water prevented her from saying anything.

"Don't worry Professor, you'll be safe with me."

"J…Just go, Paul!"

* * *

Thankfully, the strait between the Palmacostan peninsula and Thoda Island was calm waters, allowing the group to pass through safely. Lloyd was steering his ship with his two female companions watching in awe at the ability of the young swordsman (and of course, thinking some rather 'romantic' things about him as well). Genis and Kratos were cooperating quite well, with Kratos testing Genis' knowledge of the angelic language on the calm waters.

However, for Paul and Raine it was a completely different story.

"Professor, stop shaking so much!" Paul yelled, trying to keep the tub balanced.

"I…I'm not shaking! It's the tub!"

Paul sighed. "There's nothing to fear Professor. When combining our two weights together and the dimensions of the washtub, we won't capsize unless the balance is shifted too much."

"That's…that's right. We'll be fine." Raine was trying not to cry. "Thank you, Paul."

Now a silence enveloped the two. Raine was resisting the urge to scream for dear life, but Paul was thinking of other things.

_Hm…I wonder if Lloyd's tub will be alright. I'm not worried about Colette but with Sheena's extra 'weight'…well. Hehehehe. Wow, I've never seen someone so terrified before. I hope Raine's alright. _

As the silence continued, a friendly dolphin flipped over the tub. Unfortunately, high-strung Raine freaked out at the near "attack" of the mammal. This commotion attracted the attention of the other group, and as they watched they saw the tub capsize.

Splash.

"I can't swim! Ah!" Raine yelled, struggling to stay above the water.

Paul swam underneath the struggling half-elf, lifting her onto his back.

_She's heavier than she looks. _Paul thought, swimming the rest of the way to the island.

"Keep going, I've got the Professor!" The others in the washtubs continued their voyage.

Raine held Paul close, eyes wide open from the surrounding nemesis.

* * *

Paul was coughing. Carrying Raine the rest of the way to the island was a greater task than he thought, especially since he was dealing with a hydrophobic. He was on the floor, laying on a towel looking at the party.

"I've got a towel!" Colette said, placing it over Paul's head.

Sheena frowned. "You really ought to stop gawking at my chest, pervert!"

Paul coughed. "Ah! Um…heh…" He turned completely red. "I have wandering eyes. Sorry.."

Sheena shook her head. "At least you're not shameless like someone I know."

"Who, Sheena?" Genis asked, tending to his sister who was on another towel.

"Never mind…"

* * *

"Lloyd."

Lloyd was sitting, looking towards the geyser. "Yeah, Dad?"

Kratos was still not comfortable with the title. "The next time we stay in Palmacosta, we will begin your training."

"You're really uncomfortable," Lloyd observed. "Something wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong."

Lloyd frowned. "You don't have to be distant, Dad."

"It is difficult. Everything has happened so quickly. To be honest, I don't know how to be a father." Kratos said, looking away from his son. "But I know I'm proud of you."

"That's a start." Lloyd smiled. "But you seem really tense now."

"Ever since the incident at Palmacosta…"

"Oh right. Paul."

"His transformation began when I was informed that Martel's mana was dwindling."

Lloyd's face lit up with suspense. "What? What do you mean?"

"Remember Martel's appearance at Izoold, Lloyd." Kratos reminded the teenager. "Perhaps Paul and Martel have some sort of connection that will be important somehow."

"So…" Lloyd began, "if Martel's mana is being sent to Paul…will he become Martel?"

Kratos shook his head. "At this point, I do not know what will happen. But one thing is for certain, the Exsphere he has in his possession contains some traces of Mithos' sister."

"So then, what will happen Dad?"

Kratos looked into the blue sky, layered with clouds. As he turned to his son, the Geyser exploded in a furious gush. "Yggdrasill…or rather Mithos may track his whereabouts. He may be in danger."

Lloyd stood up and faced his father. "If that's the case, then I'll protect him from Mithos!"

"Don't underestimate him. Only you and I at this point can fight him." Kratos placed one of his hands on Lloyd's right shoulder. "According to what I learned from you and Paul is that it took the entire party to defeat him. You will continue to grow stronger, and so will Paul... but I'm not sure if it will be enough."

"All we can do is try, right? Come on, don't be so morose." Lloyd grinned.

"I see you've picked up some vocabulary during your previous journey. But if Martel is going into Paul's Exsphere, then I do not know what will happen to the Chosen."

Lloyd sighed. "Colette...well...we can only find out as we go along. We're, after all, breaking a cycle."

* * *

Paul healed from his fatigue faster than the others expected. Standing up, he walked over to Raine and checked on her. Raine was speaking incomprehensibly and seemed extremely high-strung. Paul tried to reach out to her, but she pushed him away and collapsed.

"She's pretty shaken up." Paul said, looking at Genis and the others. "She may be suffering some trauma from the whole ordeal."

Genis' eyes filled with depression. "Will she be okay? Tell me!"

Paul sighed. "It depends on her will now."

Sheena stamped her foot. "No way! There has to be some sort of spell…"

Colette looked down. "Even if there was, only the Professor would be able to use it."

"Dammit!" Sheena whispered, looking at the suffering half-elf.

_You can do it._

Paul's eyes widened. "Who's there?"

Sheena looked at Paul. "Don't tell me you're going in..."

_Don't worry, Paul. I'm here now. I'll help you. _

It was Martel.

_Just follow my instructions._

Paul, willing to do whatever was told, nodded his head once. The others took notice to his behavior. Paul picked up the half-elf, who was completely in a daze at this point, and hugged her tight. As Genis was about to yell at the young Irving, Paul whispered under his breath.

"Revive."

A bright light enveloped them both and angelic feathers fell from the sky. Raine shook out of her daze and regained her sense of being. She was saved from mental damage and now was trying to make sense out of her surroundings.

"What is going on?" Raine said, her voice regaining strength.

Genis was shocked. "Wow, Paul! Since when can you do healing arts? Did Raine teach you?"

His older sister was as shocked as he was. Paul did not have any trace of elven blood, and even if he was able to suppress it, it would have shown during the casting of the spell. But there was no sudden surge of mana, in fact nothing really changed. It was as if this was Paul realizing his potential.

"Professor, you're alright, right?"

"Yes, Paul. But perhaps you can do one more favor." Raine said, looking straight at him, trying to figure out where the young man found the power to cast spells.

"Yeah?"

"Can you please let go of me now?"

Paul was still hugging Raine, and it was getting a bit too awkward of a situation at that point. "Oh! Right, sorry."

"Honestly." Raine began. "If you were that interested in me, you really should have studied and perhaps I would give you a chance."

"N-No Professor, I was just…ugh…never mind."

Colette giggled softly and Genis was laughing. "Ha ha! You-got-rejected!"

"A real Casanova we have here." Sheena said, rolling her eyes.

Paul looked really embarrassed. "Shut it, Genis!"

_Besides…I think I have someone to think about now. _

After the whole ordeal, Paul and the others caught up with Lloyd and Kratos.

* * *

The two swordsmen were trying to catch up, albeit it was very awkward for Kratos to try and open up to a person he thought dead fourteen years ago. The only person he opened up to was Anna, and he thought himself cursed and not worthy of doing such a thing ever again, lest he go through the same ordeal and pains again. He did not want his only son to become what his mother was. He had to protect Lloyd at all costs, and he knew this had to be done, even if he lost his own life in the process. Kratos would not let his former apprentice take away what he had left.

Sheena seemed very uneasy as they got closer to the geyser, because she knew that a Summon Spirit was inside. Since she had the right of the pact, when the seal breaks the Spirit would reawaken and acknowledge her. She wasn't able to make a pact with Volt all those years ago and now she did not want the same thing to happen to Lloyd. Just like her grandfather. She would never forgive herself if she let someone she cared about deeply get hurt again because of her "stupid mistakes."

Colette, ever cheerful, was hiding her feelings as per usual. She didn't want to burden Lloyd and the others with her doubts and fears. She was the Chosen, a symbol of hope for the people of Sylvarant and the savior of all. She had to be strong, because she knew that not all people are strong. Everything rested on her shoulders and she could not afford to disappoint. The seal had to be broken. It was the will of Cruxis, but was it right to sacrifice one innocent person for the lives of many sinners? No, she could not think that way. Everything would be better if she sacrificed her life in the name of the people she was protecting.

The world she knew was changing. Raine could not believe her eyes. The cool and calm Kratos getting along with the ill-tempered Lloyd. And now, Paul could use some advanced healing arts that even she could not do. Also, the sudden friendship with Sheena. This was too much for her logic-based reasoning to handle. Sometimes she wonders what life would be like as an imbecile. Would she be happy? Would her and Genis still be with their parents? It wasn't time yet to tell her younger brother, but that time was approaching fast. She had to reveal, one day where they came from. She vaguely remembers what happened to her and her family, but she still remembers that one night where she and her baby brother were abandoned by her mother.

* * *

Despite the nightmares and malevolent things that ran through their minds, when the seal was finally broken they were ready. Though their intentions on this journey were different, they were united in the fight against the seal guardians. With their combined might, the water-based creatures were defeated in no time. And yet, Genis and Raine could feel the mana rising even higher as the "High Angel" Remiel was speaking to Colette.

Lloyd stifled a yawn. "How long do you think he's going to speak for?"

"As long as he likes, apparently." Kratos responded.

Paul looked at Kratos. "At the Tower of Salvation…what do you plan to do?"

The ancient hero sighed. "I may have to betray you and your party in order to prevent Mithos from attacking. It is only a matter of time until he tracks Martel's whereabouts."

However, a special guest began to speak to the three of them.

_Kratos…_

The red-haired magic swordsman's eyes widened. But, he still kept his composure. "Martel."

_It is not you that will betray the party at the Tower…stay vigilant..._

Lloyd clenched his fist. "Someone else will betray us?"

_Yes. But you will be saved._

Paul's face scrunched up a bit. "Are we talking about your powers or the Renegades?"

_The Renegades will come as planned, but be warned. This person is responsible for the endless cycle. With each Seal broken in Sylvarant and finally the undoing of the Mana Links, I will be able to communicate in a more…suitable form. _

"Don't tell me you're going to fuse with me!" Paul said, his face turning a bit pale.

Martel giggled. _Oh, no. You see, you and Lloyd's Exspheres are much different. They are the keys that will repair the wrong done to this world._

Lloyd scratched his head. "Repair the wrong? I don't get it…"

_Mithos and you, Lloyd, are more similar than you think. He, too, wasn't very adept at riddles._

Lloyd blushed in defeat and Paul just laughed at his brother. Kratos smiled slightly, but the brown-haired Irving could tell he was stifling his own laughter.

_Now I must depart for a while. I will speak to you three at the next seal. Farewell…and give my regards to Yuan should you encounter him. _

"As you wish, Martel." Kratos said, putting on his mask of emotional distance.

Suddenly, a female voice rang like a peaceful seaside in the damp and humid seal room.

* * *

Sheena was trembling. It was Undine, the Summon Spirit of Water.

_You who possess the right of the pact…_

Colette looked confused. "Didn't we already release the seal?"

Raine readied her staff. "There's something else there!"

Sheena was not trying to attract any attention to herself.

…_I am one bound to Mithos._

Genis seemed confused. "Mithos? The hero of the Kharlan War? He had the ability to summon, as well?"

"Mithos is a common boy's name." Raine began. "It's not necessarily Mithos the hero."

Sheena stepped out of the shadows, behind the group.

Kratos looked at Sheena. "It seems we have a pact-maker in our midst."

Lloyd also looked at the young ninja. "Sheena…"

Sheena sighed. "Alright…I guess I can't hide it any more."

* * *

Genis' childish curiosity got the best of him. "Another world? No way!"

"I knew there was something queer about you, Sheena." Raine said, closing her eyes and nodding a bit.

"Anyway." Sheena gulped, looking at the waiting Summon Spirit. "I guess I'll give it a shot."

"Undine's really patient." Paul said, a bit nervous that Undine had not done anything.

"I am Sheena!" The young woman said, not trying to display her fear. She took another deep breath. "I seek a pact with Undine!"

_As things stand now…I cannot._

"Wh…why!?" Sheena was trying to control her temper and fear at the same time.

_I am already bound to a pact. I cannot form two pacts at the same time._

"You mean your pact with that Mithos guy?"

Sheena faced the group, biting her lip as to not scream in frustration. Lloyd saw her struggling within.

"Uh…hmm." Lloyd began, looking as if he were deep in thought. "Can't you just get her to cancel the old pact?"

"How?! We don't have any idea where this Mithos person is!"

Kratos interjected. "A summon spirit requires a vow. As long as the pact-maker has upheld that vow, the pact remains valid."

…_That is correct._

Sheena replied, "I know about that. The Summon Spirit approves the pact-maker's vow and agrees to the pact."

Kratos looked a bit annoyed. "Exactly. Therefore, all you need to do is request the annulment of the previous pact and form a new one. It's possible the previous pact-maker has broken his vow."

Lloyd continued. "Or died."

Genis looked at them. "Is it really that simple?"

Paul scratched his head. "I guess. But if the old pact-maker is still alive and didn't break his vow then there's probably nothing we can do."

Sheena looked at Undine with a newfound spark of courage. "Alright. Undine! I am Sheena! I ask that thou annulst thy pact with Mithos, and establish a new pact." She looked back at Lloyd and he smiled at her. "…with me."

_Before I can allow the formation of a new pact, I must test your worthiness as a pact-maker. Draw your weapons._

Paul groaned. "We have to fight again…"

_Let it begin!

* * *

_

There's Chapter 10 for you! Don't be shy, guys. Leave a review.

The 'Hard Path' occurs after you leave the Ossa Trail. Though it is not obvious, you can travel north to Hima. From then on in, you will be on the 'Hard Path'. You will level up quicker due to the enemies here and you can get Sheena much sooner in the game. However, you cannot travel to Palmacosta until you complete the Balocruf Masoleum and the Tower of Mana (along with the Asgard Human Ranch). Afterwards, you'll be able to travel to Palmacosta via Izoold and you'll be able to participate in the Palmacostan peninsula's events with a higher level, better weapons, and Sheena.

I know there isn't much of a transition between Lloyd and Paul's relationship. My bad. Also, I do know the beginning was a little...uh...stale, but it got better as it went on, right?

Paul x Chocolat...it's more of a ... plot device you'll see in a Chapter very soon.

Some of the future chapters may get confusing.

Checkpoint! Time to mess with you guys.

+ Have you figured out how Paul gains his techs? 'Martel' is a close guess, but Lloyd and Paul's exspheres have names that make sense of their respective specialties.  
+ Who will betray the party? I'm curious as to see what you people think. Kratos is obviously wrong...  
+ The narrator is an actual character. Can you guess the identity of this person? Hint: All the people who have been mentioned are NOT the narrator. 


	12. Let the Blood Fall

Okay, okay. I lied. Apparantly my mom (bless her benevolent soul) had packed for me while I was at the Mall of Asia over here. So here's a special chapter for you, the final chapter I will write in the Phillippines. This is also special in the fact that it has TWO (!) action scenes, one of them very extensive. Also, this is my first chapter to break 4000 words! Woo! Anyway here it is and leave a review!

Warnings: Contains some graphic violence and some stronger language than in previous chapters.

* * *

Chapter XI - Let the Blood Fall

_Spread!_

"Watch out!" Paul yelled, pushing Colette out of the way and taking the hit.

"Paul!" Lloyd yelled, before charging Undine. "Take this, Sonic Sword Rain!"

Paul landed flat on his back, which was now bruised and bleeding. Raine ran over and started to heal the downed Irving. "Genis!"

"Just leave it to me!" Genis began casting his spell. "Wanna charge? Thunder Blade!"

A gigantic ethereal sword fell from the sky and landed on top of Undine, emitting waves of lightning from its tip shocking the Summon of water.

Colette spread her angelic wings. "Here I go! Angel Feathers!"

Kratos saw that Undine was not wavering in strength. "Move!"

_Aqua Laser! _

"Professor!" Colette yelled, as the distracted half-elf was about to be hit with something that would damage her mentally and physically.

"Aaah!" Raine said, covering her face.

Sheena jumped in front of the line of gushing water. "Guardian Seal!"

"Sheena." Raine sighed. "Thank you."

Paul stood up, wounds healed. "Thanks. Alright, here I go!"

Genis grinned. "Alright, just watch this!" He began casting another spell.

Kratos closed his eyes. "I see. Attack together!"

Colette nodded. "Pow Hammer!"

Undine blocked the projectiles. But Genis was right behind her, ready with his spell.

"Spark Wave!"

Kratos stabbed his blade into Undine's abdominal area. "Super Sonic Thrust!"

Sheena followed up by attacking her in the back. "Life Seal!"

Undine was feeling drained.

"Don't move!" Raine yelled, casting a spell. "Photon!"

Now the Summon Spirit was stunned.

Lloyd continued the attack, then began stabbing his blades at a more rapid pace. "How about this? Beast Sword Rain!"

The Summon Spirit was knocked to the floor, still in shock from the strength of the blows.

"Alright!" Paul said, closing his eyes. "Been a while since we've fought someone this strong. Alright, here I go!" Paul charged forward, readying a kick.

_Spread!_

As the spell was being cast, Paul moved out of the way to not get hit again. The spell missed him, but lady luck frowned upon him when he slipped on a puddle of water from inside the room. He was sent flying, due to his momentum, and slammed full-body into the Summon Spirit. However, Undine was already on the verge of defeat at the time and the force of the accidental blow was enough to defeat her.

Paul blushed. "I... guess this battle's over."

* * *

After another venture across the strait, the group found themselves back at Palmacosta. It had been a long week, but they finally arrived at the inn. Everyone was looking forward to a well-deserved rest, especially Paul. Laying still on the bed, he was enjoying some downtime until his brother interrupted his "alone time." 

"Hey, Paul." Lloyd said, walking inside and closing the door behind him.

Paul just blinked once and looked at the ceiling. "Something wrong, Lloyd?"

"What Martel said earlier…really bugs me." Lloyd began. "Someone else will betray us? Who? And for what purpose?"

"Well, lets think about the possibilities." Paul breathed in. "Sheena? She likes you too much to betray you. Kratos? Martel said herself that she wouldn't."

"I don't think Genis would…there hasn't been anything wrong with him."

Paul's eyes lit up. "Raine?"

Lloyd began to think, though some would be surprised to see it. "Maybe. I mean, a person who cooks like that has got some bad in her…I think."

Paul looked at Lloyd. "Colette?"

"No way. Why would she betray us?"

"Jealousy?"

"From what?"

Paul stopped. "But Colette's too nice…you're probably right Lloyd."

Lloyd began thinking again. "That just leaves you and me, Paul."

"Why would I betray you?"

"I don't know." Lloyd said. "Maybe you'll be offered some way to get back home but you have to go against us."

"Maybe YOU'LL betray us, Lloyd!" Paul said, pointing his finger at his brother.

"Er…why?"

Paul narrowed his eyes. "Well you know everything that happens and it has made you evil!"

"No way!" Lloyd said, clutching his fist. "Mithos and I may have fought for the same thing, but I'm not turning evil anytime soon."

"Hmmm…"

Lloyd looked confused. "You don't believe me?"

"Purge of Flames…"

"What are you talking about, Paul?"

"Oh, nothing. Maybe we should get to the bottom of this."

One of Lloyd's eyebrows went up. "And how will we do this?"

Paul smiled. "Lets be like Mizuho. We'll gather information on everyone. But I still have my eye on you, bro."

"Right. Sure." Lloyd said, rolling his eyes.

"Alright, this is the plan. We take each take one room. They probably have diaries or something."

Lloyd looked very interested. "Which room will you take?"

"Well if I sneak into Colette and Sheena's room, Sheena will summon Undine and drive me out calling me a pervert. I'll take Genis and Raine's room."

"Fine…I'll take Colette and Sheena's room. You owe me for this, Paul." Lloyd said, opening the door and allowing a cool, mild evening breeze blow inside. Lloyd spread his wings and flew out. Paul followed suit.

* * *

Lloyd slowly opened the window and stepped in quietly. Outside, Kratos was talking with Noishe, though he noticed Lloyd sneaking in. 

"Lloyd…what are you doing now…?"

Lloyd closed the window. He walked to a nearby desk, searching for any diaries or stationery used by either Sheena or Colette. He noticed something near an edge of the table, a pink diary that had Colette's name written on it.

"She has some pretty writing…" Lloyd looked at the two sleeping young women and opened the diary slowly. "This feels so wrong."

_Wow! I can't believe Sheena had the ability to summon spirits! And Corrine looks so cute. Undine was really pretty. _

_Lloyd is so good to me. He was really worried about me a few nights ago at the Thoda Geyser. I wish I could sleep, but all I can do is close my eyes and lay still…really quietly. Lloyd … please dream some good dreams for me. _

_Sheena's really pretty too. When I look at her, I feel like an ironing board. But it's okay. I don't think Lloyd is really focused on people's looks. But I can't help wishing that I was more like her. Strong and beautiful. But I'm the Chosen. There's no such thing as love for me. Good thing I have you, Diary. I don't want to trouble the others with my problems. _

_I don't know how much Lloyd knows, but I'm still shaking every day. I pray to Martel, hoping that there was some other way to regenerate the world. But there isn't. I didn't want Lloyd to see me do this…to give up my life. To die. _

_And Remiel…I thought he was my father, but he isn't. He doesn't have the same loving eyes my father back in Iselia has. But I don't want to tell Lloyd or the others. _

_That's enough for today, Diary. Thank you. And sorry for dampening your pages with my tears. Sorry for the ink stain too._

"Colette…" Lloyd whispered, until something he read just hit him (and something he had forgotten). "Wait…uh oh!"

Colette screamed.

* * *

"Alright, here's the Sages' room." 

Paul peeked into the room and saw Genis sound asleep, face buried by his blanket. There was some candlelight, and he saw Raine doing some late night researching in the Monster List. She closed the book and yawned. She put away the book in her napsack and stretched.

"C'mon, damnit, go to sleep…" Paul mumbled, wearily watching Raine move towards the bed.

Raine looked back at her younger brother and she began took off some articles of her clothing.

"W-huh! Must…" Paul said, his voice struggling and him covering his eyes. "Resist…pe…"

Paul ceased to close his eyes and seconds later he was on the floor, his face completely red. Kratos happened to pass by and saw the clipped angel. He just sighed and picked him up, carrying him off back to the room.

* * *

"Hey!" Lloyd yelled, tied up to a chair with an angry Sheena and Colette looking at him. 

Sheena glared at him. "You have a lot of nerve sneaking in a room with two sleeping girls, Lloyd."

Colette looked like she was about to cry. "H…how much did you read, Lloyd?"

"I uh…um…" Lloyd looked down. "Sorry. I was just curious."

"You were 'curious' huh?" Sheena said. "I'll show you something you should be curious about!"

Taking a page out of Zelos' book, Lloyd cried in the night "No! Not the face!"

* * *

Paul and Lloyd were back in the room, Paul with a huge bump on the back of his head and Lloyd covered in what looked like handprints. 

Kratos shook his head. "There are better ways to retrieve information, you know."

Paul put some ice on his head. "Shut up…"

"Besides, I doubt whoever is planning to betray us would leave a gigantic clue for someone to find out."

Lloyd rubbed his face. "He has a point, Paul. Your plan sucked."

Paul sighed. "What is this…All-Aurions-Gang-Up-On-Paul night?"

Kratos just replied with his usual humph. "Regardless, an envoy from Governor-General Dorr should be arriving soon."

"Yeah." Paul said, wincing from the pain of his injury. "Which ends up leading to a trap for the Chosen."

Lloyd was still feeling the sting on his face. "Can't believe Magnius fell for Rodyle's trap."

Kratos sighed. "Rodyle was always the clever one. I doubt the envoy will arrive during the night, perhaps we should rest for now."

Paul yawned. "Unlike you two, I can still enjoy the sanctity of a good night's sleep. My favorite time of the day. Good night, I'll 'dream good dreams' for you, Lloyd."

"Sh…shut up…" Lloyd said.

Paul was now sound asleep. Kratos and Lloyd were now relaxing, though there was still an uneasy silence between them. Before Lloyd could begin a conversation with his father, they heard a quiet footstep from the corner of the room. Someone was there…waiting…watching their every move. Kratos looked at his son and Lloyd nodded. The young swordsman walked out, leaving his father behind. Kratos then fired a blast of mana from his right hand towards the ceiling and they saw a familiar blue-haired man fall flat on his face.

"Yuan…" Kratos began. "Why are you here?"

"Argh…Kratos. How many times must you get in my way?" Yuan said, clutching his wound. "I'll make you pay for this wound..."

"This is not the place for a duel." Kratos retorted. "Martel is … somewhat alive, Yuan."

"Lies and deceit!" Yuan yelled. "Of all people, Kratos, you know as well as I do that she died and her body is being held by Lord Yggdrasill."

Paul stirred a bit.

Kratos sighed. "Believe as you will, but I was visited by her…apparition. She gives you her regards, and that is all I'll say."

Yuan spat. "Fine, then. If that is all you wanted to tell me, then I shall take my leave."

"But it was not I who was the intruder, Yuan."

Yuan just frowned and teleported away.

Lloyd walked back inside and coughed. "Now I remember! I guess he was the one who tried to assassinate me earlier, at the Triet Inn."

Kratos looked at his son. "At least he is gone. I gave him a wound he won't forget. Now that we have time, let us begin your training. Perhaps we'll start with something easy…like _Photon_ or _Ray_."

Lloyd sighed. "How about _Judgment_?"

* * *

As they predicted, a messenger from Dorr had arrived the next morning. 

"Chosen One! Everyone!"

Colette turned to the soldier. "What is it?"

The soldier caught his breath. "I have a message from Dorr. He would like to temporarily postpone the journey of regeneration."

Kratos feigned ignorance. "What is this about?"

"A Church of Martel pilgrimage tour guide has been kidnapped by the Desians. In light of this, Dorr has decided that this is the time to gather Palmacosta's forces and launch an attack on the human ranch controlled by Magnius."

Genis was confused. "How is that related?"

The soldier just glared at the young half-elf. "We would like you to rescue the kidnapped tour guide in concert with our attack."

"Who is this kidnapped tour guide?" Colette asked.

"Her name is Chocolat."

Sheena gasped. "Chocolat!?"

"Oh no…" Raine said, looking at Paul.

The soldier looked at Colette. "Chosen One, please help us."

Colette turned to the group and then looked at the young twin-swordsman. "Lloyd, lets help them."

Lloyd closed his eyes and then he looked at Paul. Paul seemed unnaturally calm, at least to Raine and Genis. "Releasing the seals comes first, but we should help her."

Raine hid her smile. She knew that the world regeneration was very important, but it was the very least she owed to Paul. "…Somehow, I knew you were going to say that."

Paul gave his brother a thumbs up. "Of course. We just can't leave her!"

Sheena rolled her eyes. "Especially you, right Paul?"

The soldier saluted them. "Thank you! Lieutenant Governor-General Neil will inform you of the details once you reach the ranch. Thank you so much for your help."

* * *

Kratos spat. "So… it is a trap." 

Neil was flabbergasted. He did not expect the Chosen's group to catch on so quickly.

Raine sighed. "…Of the several possibilities, it looks like the worst one came true."

Colette was confused. "Kratos! Professor! What are you talking about?"

"It was pretty weird that the Desians would leave a city with an army alone." Lloyd said.

Raine's eyes widened. "That's very good, Lloyd! Yes, exactly. Choosing not to crush the seeds of rebellion must mean that they are not a threat…they are left alone simply because they have no real power, or perhaps, because they are in fact beneficial."

"Lloyd!? He figured it out before I could?" said Genis, shocked by the observation.

"…It is as you say." Neil looked away from the Chosen's group. "Dorr is working with the Desians to lead the Chosen into a trap."

Genis was still pondering. "Why would he do such a thing?"

"He didn't used to be like this…" Neil explained. "He always thought of the well-being of the people of the city. Even five years ago, when he lost his wife, Clara, he swore to fight against the Desians."

Colette was still confused. "Then why…"

Neil shook his head. "I don't know. At any rate, entering the ranch now will put the Chosen in danger. Leave Chocolat to me and please, go on your way." He looked at Colette with apologetic eyes. "Please regenerate the world as soon as possible."

Kratos looked at the two Irvings. "…Indeed. It would be best to abandon the situation here for world regeneration."

Colette was still determined. "No! I can't just ignore this!"

"Colette's right." Genis was standing strong with Colette. "If we leave things as they are now, Palmacosta may be attacked just like Iselia. It might even be destroyed! You think so, too, don't you, Lloyd?!"

"Yes, what you say is true." Raine began. "But I still wish to side with Kratos. If you don't want to see cities destroyed, you should avoid contact with the Desians."

Colette shook her head. "No, that's not right. Regenerating the world and saving the people in front of us are not exclusive of each other. That's what I think."

"If that is how you feel, Colette, then we do not have any right to stop you." Raine sighed. "The only one who has the right to make decisions on this journey is you, the Chosen One. Is that all right with you, Lloyd?"

Lloyd nodded. "That was my intention from the beginning. Remember what I said? I'm going to destroy them all."

Neil was alarmed. "Still…"

"It's all right. Colette is saying this is what she wants." Genis said.

Raine placed her hand on her chin. "Now, then, we have two courses we can take. The first one is to go on ahead and infiltrate the ranch and rescue Chocolat and the other captives." She took a breath. "Now that things have come to this, if we leave the ranch alone, it will surely result in a second Iselia. Our second option is to confirm Door's true motives. If he has planned a trap, then he knows the layout of the ranch well." Raine turned to the group. "…Let's let him talk for a bit."

"What are you going to do to Dorr?" Neil asked.

Genis grinned. "…You'd better not ask that. Raine's punishment is painful."

As he said that, Raine slapped him across his face. Genis rubbed his redden cheeks.

Kratos turned to his son. "Thinking logically, dealing with Dorr first is the correct choice."

Colette turned to Lloyd, looking at him with her deep blue eyes. "What do you think, Lloyd?"

Sheena clenched her fist. She could keep silent no longer. "If you're a real man, you'll save her!"

Lloyd looked at the people around him. "Let's go attack! Who cares about their trap?! We're going to save Chocolat, now!"

Genis smiled. "You got it! Count me in!"

Colette spread her angel wings. "Me, too. I'm sure Chocolat is scared and lonely by herself."

Raine sighed. "I don't want to agree to this, but it looks like I don't have a choice…"

"…If that is your wish. Let's go." Kratos said.

"I knew I could count on you." Sheena said, hugging Lloyd.

"Wait, please!" Neil began, with a new resolve. "Please, take me with you!"

The Chosen's group glanced at Neil.

Neil's voice became pleading. "Please allow me to aid you."

Lloyd nodded once at Neil. " …Okay. Let's go."

"Thank you! I promise I won't get in the way. Also, be aware that once you've gone inside, you won't be able to leave until we're done."

Raine checked their supplies. "We'll be barging in from the front door, so we better make sure we're prepared."

Colette pulled Neil along. "Let's do our best, Neil!"

"Right!"

As the others were going on ahead, Paul looked at Lloyd. "Thanks, man."

"Hehe. What are brothers for, right?" Lloyd said, giving Paul a thumbs-up.

* * *

"So the forsaken Chosen and her entourage of vermin have finally arrived." 

Kratos looked at Magnius. "For…saken?"

Magnius was watching the 'vermin' from the comfort of his own throne. "Hahaha! Just like a bunch of stupid vermin! I know your every move. And I know about those inferior beings trying to escape, too."

Lloyd clutched his fist and Paul went in front of Chocolat.

"Hahaha! A wasted effort! Everything you've done is meaningless!"

Paul, annoyed with the Grand Cardinal, gave Magnius something some Terrans love to use. A certain finger. Magnius stamped his foot down.

Paul charged up an _Aqua Laser_. "We can rescue everyone after we take care of you!"

Magnius just laughed. "How about I recreate that incident using the vermin on the projector? Watch. I'll unleash their Exspheres and turn them into monsters!"

Paul growled lowly. "Why you…stop!"

"Come on now. I'll be more than happy to turn them into monsters, just like that old lady you killed… Just like Marble! Hahahaha!" Magnius said, grinning at Chocolat.

Chocolat's face turned pale. "Marble? You don't mean…"

Magnius was enjoying every single moment of the drama unfolding. "Oh, but I do, my little Chocolat. Dear old granny Marble was sent to the Iselia ranch, where she was killed by Paul and the others. I heard she met a pitiful end!"

Chocolat looked at Paul in disbelief. Genis tried to calm her down. "Wait, it wasn't like that! We tried to save her! But the Desians turned her into a monster and—"

Magnius interjected. "Paul killed her."

Chocolat's eyes were full of tears. How could she love a heartless murderer?

"Chocolat, I…"

"Why!?" Chocolat yelled, pounding her fist into Paul's chest. "Why would you…why would you do such a thing…?"

Paul was silent. Chocolat kept asking.

"Hahaha!" Magnius bellowed. "Alright men, dispose of these inferior beings!"

Lloyd drew his blades. "You bastards!"

* * *

Magnius slammed his fist onto the chair. "Dammit, how could you idiots allow these inferior beings to defeat you!" 

Lloyd pointed one of his blades at Magnius. "You're next!"

Chocolat was trying to make sense of the situation. She stared at Paul with her hazel eyes. She kept repeating the same word over and over. "Why…?"

Paul stared at Magnius with cold, murderous eyes. "Chocolat…I'm sorry. I killed Marble, and I will atone for it." He pointed at finger at Magnius. "I'll drag you to HELL!"

"Fine, I'll take care of you myself! I'll put an end to the Chosen, right along with you fools who can't let go of your elven blood!"

As the others readied themselves, Paul shook his head and stood in front of Magnius. "I'll take care of this bastard myself! He's mine…"

Raine smacked Paul behind his head. "Don't be foolish!"

"I've got something to prove..." Paul murmured, looking back at a broken Chocolat.

Magnius slammed his fist into Paul's face. Paul's lower lip was bleeding, but he still managed to kick Magnius in the gut. Afterwards, he did a roundhouse and then jump in the air.

"Phoenix Dive!"

It connected, leaving a scorch mark on Magnius' stomach.

"Hmph…" Magnius said, spitting out a wad of blood. "Not bad for an inferior being. But it is useless!"

Paul was enveloped in flames. He was smashed into the ceiling due to the force of the _Eruption_ spell.

"Gahahaha!" Paul fell back to the floor, several bones dislocated.

Sheena clenched her fist. "Paul, this isn't the time to be macho!"

Kratos stood in front of her and blocked her path. "This is his fight. We must not interfere."

Genis gritted his teeth. "Why does he have to be so damn stubborn!?"

Lloyd just stood there. "Paul…"

Chocolat was kneeling on the floor, unable to think. Unable to speak. Unable to even move. She hated him for the death of her dear grandmother…but she loved him for his resolve. His heroism. And his eyes. His eyes were that of a gentle creature, but as she watched she only saw the cold-blooded killer that she detested in his eyes.

"Damn it…" Magnius said, blood flowing from multiple places. Though he had the upper hand, Paul was proving to be much more powerful than he thought. "Enough of this crap! It's time for you to sleep…permanently!"

Paul saw the fires envelop him again and he blocked with his arms, scorching them in the process. However, as he dropped his guard when the attack passed, he saw something that resembling a searing arrow coming straight for him. He froze.

Raine yelled. "Paul!"

"Look out!" Colette said.

Lloyd began to run towards his brother. But he wouldn't make it in time. The _Flame Lance _that Magnius cast was on a direct flight to destruction. Paul's pupils dilated at the sight, but at the last second he felt something push him away. He took a look during the few seconds he was airborne and saw something he didn't expect.

"Ch…Chocolat?"

The _Flame Lance _missed its intended target, but it still charred Chocolat a bit. However, she lacked an Exsphere and now Paul could see the blood soaked area on her back. It was a third degree burn, he could tell.

"Why…?" Paul asked, holding Chocolat tight.

"Please…don't become what Magnius said what you are. Paul, please…I…"

Chocolat closed her eyes. She was now unconscious.

"Grr…wretch! Next time, I won't miss." Magnius yelled, building up the mana for another _Flame Lance_.

Paul carefully laid Chocolat on her stomach. "…Professor…please heal her."

Raine nodded. She took out her staff and got to work.

Paul spat out some blood, and it could be seen trickling down his face. "Magnius…you cur…"

Genis' was looking at Paul, and saw that he had some sort of weird spirit in his eyes. This wasn't the Paul that he (or at least he thought) he knew.

"You bastard…" Paul murmured, looking straight at Magnius.

"Prepare yourself, human! Gahaha!" Magnius said, about to launch the spell.

Paul closed his eyes, and suddenly everything went dark. He slowly opened his eyes, and they were flowing with mana, while the blood kept dripping to the floor. "Let the flames of darkness consume the souls of my enemies…" He started looking defiantly at Magnius. "…let the dead tremble at the might of my wrath…"

Genis was looking at a forming circle around Magnius.

Suddenly a large red circle encompassed Magnius. "Wh…what the hell is this?"

"It looks like Indignation…" Genis observed.

Paul snapped his fingers. "...suffer! Condemnation!"

Suddenly a large pillar of flames shot upwards, burning Magnius severely. Afterwards, blades made of darkness appeared and stabbed Magnius in many parts of his body. Magnius coughed out an abhorrent amount of blood and fell. "Where...where is this..." Magnius gasped. "...this power coming from?" Magnius stood up, only running on adrenaline from the fight.

Paul was on the floor, one knee and staring at Magnius with pure hatred in his eyes. He was exhausted. Magnius was approaching him slowly, ready to finish off the weakened youth.

Raine was trying to apply gels while casting magic. "Agh…she lacks an Exsphere, so this wound is very serious. I don't know if she'll make it."

Lloyd drew his blades. "Paul!" He ran towards him.

Magnius picked Paul up by the neck. "Prepare for oblivion!" He grinned, mouth flowing with blood from his malevolent mouth. He raised his fist and Paul's eyes closed as the fist few closer, his wounds open and flowing with his sanguine life.

And suddenly, he only saw darkness.

* * *

Paul opened his eyes. He was in some sort of clinic, laying in bed. He stared outside and saw flocks of people, grieving. He recognized some of them, he was back in Palmacosta. Paul stood up and looked around. As he was about to think what happened, Lloyd walked in. 

"Paul, you alright?"

Paul rubbed his temples. "Yeah, I think so. Agh…I'm so sore."

Lloyd grinned. "You look like a mummy."

"Har har." Paul rolled his eyes. "What happened?"

"You passed out. Don't worry, Magnius is dead. But we went to confront Dorr by ourselves." Lloyd said, his voice being dreadfully serious.

Paul looked down. "Magnius…wait!" He looked at him with his pleading eyes. "Chocolat? Where is she…?"

Lloyd looked away from his brother. "She's alive but...the doctors said she may never walk again. Her spine was damaged, and it was enough to paralyze her from the waist down."

"I…see." Paul's eyes became misty.

Lloyd placed a hand on Paul's bandaged shoulder. "You going to be alright?"

"..."

Lloyd stood up. "I'll leave you to your thoughts, bro." The door closed behind him, leaving only a brooding Paul.

_Chocolat, I'm sorry. I wasn't strong enough.  
_

And a final tear of blood ran down.

* * *

Please read and review! 


	13. Absolution

Hey everyone! Yeah, I'm not done with this yet (but soon the evil writer's block will be knocking on my door). And yeah, I also felt that I (or Paul, whichever you prefer) was way too strong and that's not very realistic. So I rewrote the previous chapter AND a bit of the Prologue and first chapter to fit the current style that later chapters have. Anyway, as per usual, please read and review!

* * *

Chapter XII – Absolution

Dorr's death provided the group with a pass through Hakosenia Peak. It was if Martel herself was providing for the Chosen, or Dorr's will to atone for his sin in the name of his wife, Clara and his deceased daughter Kilia. Regardless of the reason, they were on their way to the next seal – the seal of Wind. Lloyd was leading the group, as per usual, but he couldn't get his mind off of his brother's well-being. Paul was looking depressed, and it seemed to be augmented by the myriad of bandages covering his entire body. There was an uneasy silence between the members of the group, some who were reflecting on the events past and others affected mentally from some sort of failure.

"Paul…? Hey! Sylvarant to Paul!" Lloyd yelled, shaking the depressed youth.

Paul was silent, keeping to himself with his eyes full of regret. He looked at Kratos, and noticed the same look in his eyes. Was this the same feeling, or was it just his imagination? Paul only spoke to Chocolat yesterday, but the memory of it burned his own consciousness like the hot sands of Triet.

Paul walked to another room in the clinic set up in the city of Palmacosta. He was still covered in freshly placed bandages, leaving only his eyes and mouth visible. Paul opened the door, seeing Chocolat in a makeshift wheelchair, staring outside a window. She was overseeing the inauguration of Neil as the new Governor-General of Palmacosta. Some moments passed by before the observant silence was broken.

* * *

"Chocolat?" 

She didn't turn around to meet his eyes. "Paul…what is it?" Her voice lacked any feeling, completely devoid of emotion.

Paul looked to the floor. "Are you…alright?"

"I want to say I am," Chocolat replied. "But I can't. I'm not okay." The lack of emotion had a sharp, painful sensation to the young Irving.

Those words were so harsh, that Paul couldn't speak. Even though he was in a relationship before, nothing like this ever happened. Did she hate him? Or was she suppressing something else?

"I have to continue the journey with the Chosen, Chocolat." Paul said in haste.

"No one's stopping you." Chocolat's voice was still in a flat, emotionless tone.

Paul grew impatient. "So is that it, then? No farewell, no goodbye? Not even a nod?"

Chocolat turned the wheelchair, facing him and her face was stained with tears. "I never want to see you again!" She shrieked. Her voice was now full of passion, but the wrong kind of passion…a passion of pure, unfaltering anger. "I hate you! And I can't bear to see you hurt…"

Paul's eyes opened at the last statement. "Chocolat!?"

"Just…go…and leave me alone…" Chocolat weakly replied. Then she turned away and that was her goodbye.

* * *

Paul just grunted in reply to Lloyd. Lloyd and the others only had an inkling of what happened between them two, but they knew it had to be harsh to bring down the spirits of one of their more cheerful adventurers. He kept silent during the entire day, even during dinner he was anti-social. Lloyd, who became really impatient with his adopted "brother", decided to confront him. Paul decided to sit away from the group, but Lloyd was not going to let Paul's demeanor affect Paul nor the goal that had to be done in order to end the cycle. 

Lloyd stood next to Paul, the quiet admirer of the stars. "Damn it, Paul! What are you trying to do?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Paul said, still looking at the stars and sounding preoccupied.

"It's because of Chocolat, isn't it?!" Lloyd yelled, breaking the sanctity of sleep and attracting the attention of the group, aside from Sheena who was fast asleep. They knew Lloyd wasn't exactly the gentle type, but they were still in awe at Lloyd's response to Paul's moroseness. Kratos stood up. "I'll deal with them, you should return to sleep."

Colette was genuinely worried. "But…!"

"Sometimes it takes more than the grace of the goddess to save someone." Kratos replied, keeping his mask, devoid of expression.

"Kratos is right, Colette." Genis yawned. "Besides, Lloyd's really harsh. When he gets worked up, it takes Raine's punishment to stop him!" As he grinned, his older sister slapped him across the face again.

"Go to sleep, Genis. Alright Kratos, we're counting on you." Raine said, in a very authoritative stone.

"Humph." Kratos replied, walking towards the Irvings. The two Sages resumed their nighttime slumber, but Colette couldn't sleep. She only watched them with the utmost curiosity and listened from afar. She secretly thanked her angelic senses for this.

Lloyd was shaking Paul by the bandages of his collar area. Paul kept his eyes away from Lloyd's eyes, staring at the stars. "Lloyd…have you ever wondered what it was like to be an angel?"

"Yeah, before I found out it takes away your humanity!" Lloyd yelled.

Paul sighed and closed his eyes. "Wouldn't it be great though? You'd live long and not feel a thing. It would be heaven."

"What are you talking about-!?" Lloyd shook him again.

Kratos arrived as Paul stated his answer. "The average human would believe it was heaven, and at a time I did too." Kratos looked at Lloyd. "But it wasn't natural. There was no happiness…no heaven, as you refer it to be. If anything, it was true hell."

Lloyd's fist was shaking. "Dad's right!"

Paul just looked away.

"I understand what you're feeling, Paul." Kratos stated. "You blame yourself for the loss of another, whether it was bodily harm or your own feeling of inferiority. But feeling such emotions reminds you that you are human."

"Yeah!" Lloyd enthusiastically cheered. "You live, you love, you hate, and you die. It's the cycle of things. At least that's what I see. No one really blames you for what happened to Chocolat, and I don't think she blames you either."

Paul smiled slightly. "I heard that, love and hate are the same, except one of them is more passive and the other is more aggressive." He looked at Lloyd and Kratos. Kratos could easily see it, the same look in his eyes. Lloyd knew the glance very well, too. Loneliness, doubt, and fear…it was the same as his father's.

Lloyd shook his head. "I don't think so. Hating someone is way different from loving someone. To love is to care, to hate is to kill. That's what I think."

"Oversimplified, but Lloyd has the correct idea." Kratos explained, patting Lloyd on the head.

Lloyd sighed. "You got that right. Speaking of 'oversimplied'…"

* * *

"Lloyd, once more." Kratos commanded. 

Lloyd was hyperventilating. "A…Al…Alright! Shine! Photon!" He attempted to cast the basic light spell, but only emitted a small amount of light on the tree that he was targeting. "Gah! Damn it!"

Kratos looked at him with an angry glare, though his voice retained his calm demeanor. "Why are you holding back?"

Lloyd got angry. "What do you mean, I'm 'holding back'? This is pretty hard!"

"If you do not master the basics, you will not be able to use Judgment." Kratos replied. As he said that, a large shadow appeared behind the ancient swordsman.

"Dad! Look out!" Lloyd yelled. But it was too late. The monster had swung at Kratos and he was hit. A slight bruise on his face, Kratos backed up and faced the monster.

"Aren't we clever..." Kratos spat. He drew his blade.

"Dad! Why you…" Lloyd said with anger. "Shine!" He was now focused, and he could feel the light burning in his hand. "Photon!" He cast it upon the monster that Kratos was facing, and stunned him with a strong bind of light.

Kratos took the opportunity. "Rest in peace, sinners! Judgment!" The monster was promptly defeated.

"Phew." Lloyd wiped away some of his sweat. "Now I remember why I don't do magic…"

Kratos sheathed his blade. "It is like mathematics, practice makes perfect."

"Ugh…you want me to study here, too?"

"We shall continue our angelic training in Asgard." Kratos said, Lloyd sighing in response.

* * *

Paul couldn't help but smile. A man, who felt pain and anguish for the death of a loved one, was joking with his dry wit…with his long-lost son, no less. Paul, who was keeping his feelings bottled up, started to cry softly. The two Aurions glanced at him. 

"What is wrong, Paul?" Kratos inquired.

"You jerks…can't a guy cry in peace?" Paul said, smirking as the tears rolled down. "You guys aren't very good friends."

Lloyd frowned. "Not a good friend? Why you…"

Paul wiped his tears away. "I'm just kidding, Lloyd. Man, lighten up."

"A friend…I have not been called that for a long time." Kratos replied.

"Dad's just a big softy." Lloyd said, smirking.

"Don't push it, Lloyd. I don't want to exercise my right as a parent on you." Kratos said with a small smile.

Lloyd was surprised. "H-Hey!"

The tears stopped, and now Paul was just laughing at the two. "You two sure know how to cheer up someone. Alright, I'll try to move on and forgive myself, though it's pretty hard."

Kratos glanced at Paul. "You're still young. Take what happened and turn it into experience. That is the beauty of life…making mistakes and becoming stronger from them no matter what the degree."

Lloyd smiled. "Remember Chocolat, but don't let it mess with your judgment, alright?"

"Thanks, guys." Paul replied with reddened eyes, standing up and walking back with the two Aurions.

Colette turned over and smiled. Her heart was singing, and she felt at peace…especially listening to the brash Lloyd. She closed her eyes and feigned sleep once again. _Kratos is…Lloyd's father? But they don't really look alike…_

* * *

Lloyd and his companions reached Asgard the following afternoon, and with his knowledge at his disposal, the group finally reached the altar where the "Summon Spirit of Wind" was demanding sacrifices of beautiful maidens. However, other than Lloyd, Paul, and Kratos none of the group knew what was actually taking place at the stone dais. 

Raine grinned with delight. "Oh! It's the Asgard Ruins!"

Paul rolled his eyes.

"Lloyd." Raine ordered. "State the background of this ruin."

It was hard for the brunette youth to remember the exact words, but he tried his best. "Ah, um…well…wasn't a ritual held here?"

Genis interjected. "It's the temple where Cleo III held a ritual to offer a sacrifice to the Summon Spirit of Wind in order to quell a storm that had raged a week."

Lloyd looked around. "…That's it."

"Gah!" Raine yelled, still enraptured in her ruin mania. "Have you learned anything at all these past five years?!"

Lloyd thought for a few seconds. "PE and Art and—"

"Never mind!" Raine sighed and returned to examining the stone dais.

Kratos sighed while no one was looking.

"What perfect form! This delicate curve is said to express the flight of the Summon Spirit of Wind through…"

Paul stifled a yawn. He walked over to Lloyd. Lloyd was also tuning out the Professor's lecture, and turned towards his bandaged brother as he walked closer. Kratos was silently observing the other members of the group, while still paying attention to the two teenage men. Paul let out his yawn, and Lloyd just laughed. Sheena was also starting to get bored, especially since Colette kept asking the Professor to repeat her entire analysis of the ruin, but tried her best to pay attention out of politeness. Genis, however, was doing his own analysis of the ruin (though he kept it to himself) and not even noticing Lloyd and Paul sneaking off into the back of the stone dais. Kratos looked in their direction, but decided to not interfere. As Paul and Lloyd got to the back of the ruin from an ancient civilization, they witnessed the two half-elves speaking amongst themselves, with a switch connected to an explosive device.

"Listen, Linar! This is my invention, the 'breaker." One of them proudly said. "If we can use this bomb, we can easily destroy this confounded dais."

The half-elf referred known as Linar responded, "B…but, Harley…This is a rare and valuable remnant of the Balacruf Dynasty. We can't destroy it…"

Harley almost smacked Linar in the head. "What are you talking about? As things stand now, Aisha may be killed!"

Paul approached them. "What are you doing?"

The half-elves were shocked to see someone intrude upon their plans. "Wha…who are you?" Harley asked.

Lloyd arrived, too. "You're not going to be doing what I think you're doing, right?"

Linar looked down. "It's not what you think! We weren't trying to destroy the ruin at all!"

As if the word "destroy" and "ruin" were not meant to be in the same sentence, it attracted the mighty wrath of the scholar Raine.

"…What did you say!?" Raine thundered, looking down at Linar and Harley from atop the stone dais.

Paul jumped. "Aaah! Where did she come fro…" Then it struck Paul like a hammer to his toe. He almost forgot this, at least to him, small detail.

Lloyd looked at Paul and then to Raine. "Professor, these guys … actually, Professor." He grinned at the awestruck Paul. Paul just looked at him and instantly understood. Paul smiled.

Raine looked at them with her manic glare. "Well, Paul?"

Paul feigned modesty. "They wanted to know if you knew the ceremonial dance for the honoring of the Summon Spirit."

Linar was confused. "Wait, wh—" Harley elbowed him in the gut.

"That's an odd request." Raine sighed, looking at the two half-elves. "But that one looks like a fellow scholar."

Linar smiled. "Ah, yes! I've done some research on the stone dais and the ancient Balocruf Dynasty."

"Alright, I'll do the ceremonial dance." Raine conceded. "I suggest you watch very closely, because I'll only do this once." She took out her staff, and started to do the ceremonial dance. Everyone was watching in awe, even as the Mayor and other town officials came. As the dance was concluding, a grotesque creature appeared.

Linar jumped. "It's the Summon Spirit!"

Kratos drew his blade. "It is not, but it is still dangerous. Don't get too comfortable!"

Sheena took out her cards. "Yeah. You're in for a world of hurt!"

Colette readied her chakrams. "We can do it!"

"Let's get this over with." Genis smirked.

Raine was surprised, but reacted quickly to the monster, readying her staff. "Interesting! Let's begin the research!"

"Professor!" Lloyd yelled, jumping onto the stage and rushing the beast. "Let's go all out!"

Paul tried to follow suit, but ended up falling on his face. Not only was he still covered in bandages (and could not coordinate his body well), he still was not fully recovered (especially since he just traveled all the way to Asgard). "Ouch…that's gonna be sore tomorrow…"

* * *

It was nighttime. The party was resting at the most expensive inn at Asgard, however there was no rest for the two Aurions, Paul decided to join them. Sitting on a nearby log, he was watching Kratos and Lloyd duel. 

"Lloyd!" Kratos yelled, blocking a strike from both of Lloyd's blades. "In order to learn the next spell, it must come from the confines of your soul."

"The 'confines' of my soul?" Lloyd said, annoyed at the explanation. "Man, that's gonna be tough…"

"I will not hold back!" Kratos yelled. "Rest in peace, sinners! Judgment!"

"Guardian!" Lloyd yelled, blocking several pillars of light landing on him.

_I've got to prove myself, I won't lose! I won't let him down!_ Lloyd thought, these words running through his mind repeatedly.

As time passed on, the same burning sensation when he first cast _Photon_ started escalating in his right arm. He noticed that his Exsphere was shining. Kratos looked at the shining sphere, and knew that soon Lloyd would get the spell. The magic swordsman kept on the attack, Lloyd inching closer and closer to having the spell burst out like an explosive. Lloyd decided to finally charge his elder, and as he did his wings extended and floated above Kratos. Kratos, who was only prepared for a simple melee charge, was now wearily watching Lloyd in the air. Paul stood up, still watching the flying angel, not letting his eyes off him for even a moment. A few more tense moments passed by, no one was noticing that Lloyd was actually preparing a spell. It took a while for Kratos to notice the spell circle, and now he braced himself for impact.

"Get ready! Focused Ray!"

Kratos waited for the beam of light, and used _Guardian_ as the pillar of light fell upon him, protecting him from damage. Lloyd floated slowly down to his father and just smiled. "I think I'm getting the hang of this!"

"Don't be too overconfident." Kratos looked at Lloyd, not even smiling. "You'll still need some experience before you can master the spells that I am teaching you. But if you master the angelic techniques, magic will be much simpler for you."

"Awesome!" Lloyd yelled. "Now I can cast magic and say cool things like 'Burn to oblivion!"

Kratos sighed and Paul smirked. "Yeah, but knowing you…you're probably gonna set one of us on fire!"

Lloyd hit Paul behind his head. "Hey!"

"Ouch! My wound!" Paul said, clutching the back of his head.

"Oh, I'm sorry Paul! Man, I'm an idiot…I…"

"I was just kidding, Lloyd. Sheesh."

"You jerk!"

Kratos was silently smiling, not being noticed by the bickering brothers.

* * *

The Balocruf Mausoleum was an important ruin left during the days of the ancient Balocruf dynasty. Legends told of its importance to the Summon Spirit of Wind's relation to the ancient people. Now it was a resting place of past Kings and other figures, full of traps and unholy monsters waiting for any unsuspecting travelers…or the Chosen of Mana, whichever came first. The wind inside the ruin blew through each nook and cranny of the complex, and it took a while for the Chosen's group to pass all the traps and figure out the puzzle at the end. Eventually they made it to the Seal Room, where they faced the guardian of the seal. After the decisive victory, the angel Remiel once again made an appearance. 

"This is the third seal. You have done well reaching this far…" Colette hung onto every word of Remiel's speech. Genis and Raine were listening to the words of Remiel out of respect, while Sheena was only showing a mild interest. Kratos was watching over the Chosen while Lloyd and Paul were trying to stifle their yawns out of politeness. After Remiel made his departure, the Summon Spirit of the seal was reacting to Sheena. Lloyd and Paul looked at Sheena and she just nodded. She had to do this sooner or later. Suddenly, three spirits appeared before the alliance of heroes.

"You are a summoner…are you not? We the Sylph already share a pact with Mithos."

Sheena stood strong and faced them. "I am Sheena! I ask that thou annulst thy pact with Mithos, and make a new pact with me!"

"Ah, so the next pact-maker's finally here."

"Okay then, we'll test out your power."

Paul sighed. "I…I'm going to sit this one out, guys. Good luck." He was exhausted, not only did he have to fight monsters in self-defense, but also the guardian of the seal. He went away from the combatants and waited in silence, watching.

The fight lasted a long while, especially since Kratos and Lloyd tried to suppress their potential of power without causing any suspicion to arise – especially with Raine. Paul was waiting patiently, uneasy that he chose to abstain from the fighting. But he knew that he was already reaching his limit. He didn't have an unlimited amount of strength and he was already at a handicap. Paul looked to the ceiling of the seal room, trying to pass time somehow. But his head began to hurt. It was a burning feeling. Suddenly he saw a shadowed figure from the corner of his eye. He felt that he knew the person, but he couldn't differentiate any part of this person. All Paul could see were the eyes. The eyes were yellow, as if they belonged to a creature of the night. But the eyes were full of malice, yet regret. And a cold feeling ran through his spine as he stared into those eyes, seeing fallen angel feathers on the floor near this person, covered in blood.

_What does this mean? Who is this person?_

Paul tried to figure it out, until a misfired spell almost claimed his life. His heart was jumping from the combined shock of the shadowed figure and almost getting his head blown clean off.

* * *

Not the best chapter I've written, but it was pretty hard to write for this point in the game. I always found it pretty boring and negligible. But the interesting parts are coming soon, and this also took me a while to write. Anyway, please read and review! Thanks in advance. 


	14. Quelling a Nagging Feeling

Allow me to apologize for not updating in...wow, that long? Even though I am not in a semester, I have a couple of classes I attend during the "intersession period" at my school. AP Classes and stuff. Ugh. Anyway, here's Chapter 13. Don't forget to review (please? heh).

* * *

Chapter XIII – Quelling a Nagging Feeling

Paul was enveloped in complete darkness. "Mar…tel?" Paul was looking around, trying to find the older sister of Mithos. "The yellow eyes…what do they mean, Martel?"

Martel appeared before him and looked at him with her caring, peaceful eyes. "The yellow eyes will be a great trial in the near future."

"A trial? Is it the person that will betray us?"

Martel smiled. "Believe in yourself, Paul. And place your hope in Lloyd."

"Wait!" Paul tried to reach out to her. "What do you mean? What is going to happen?"

"I must take my leave before Mithos finds you. You are important, Paul. Never surrender your life at any cost…even if it costs a life."

"But…!"

"Now…return to Sylvarant."

Paul's eyes retracted from a dilated state and now his ears were ringing with the voice of his brother.

"Colette!"

Lloyd caught the blonde Chosen as she fell, once again, from her trial to become the lifeless cadaver of an angel.

Raine checked her pulse. "It's the Angel Toxicosis again. Let's hurry and let her rest."

Lloyd looked into the angel's eyes. "Are you okay?"

Colette sighed and looked away from Lloyd. "I'm sorry to trouble everybody again…"

"Don't worry about that." Lloyd now had the strength to carry her with ease. He helped her stand. "Can you walk?"

"I think so but…ah!" Colette yelped, falling onto the preoccupied Paul, still covered in bandages – dirtied from the trials from within the Mausoleum.

Paul's eyes watered. "Ouch! That hurts!" He bit his lip, as he was still sore all over his body.

Colette looked puzzled, and she was looking around at the group.

Genis was worried. "Colette? Wh…What's wrong? Did it hurt? Did you hurt yourself?"

"N…no. I'm fine." Colette smiled and giggled her signature fake giggle. "Hehe…I just blanked out for a moment."

Paul looked at where Colette fell on him and noticed a mark of blood. "This blood…it's not from me…"

Sheena looked at Colette. She noticed her blood was dripping from her left hand. "Colette, you certainly are NOT okay! Look at your hand!"

Colette looked at her hand and was completely shocked. She did not feel her skin tearing asunder. Raine took her hand firmly, yet gently enough to not hurt the young blonde. She whispered under her breath, "First Aid." The wound began closing slowly, but surely.

Kratos looked at Colette. "Lloyd and I will begin preparing the camp."

Lloyd blanked out and then looked at his father. "Uh…um…right! Yeah."

Colette looked down, hiding her apologetic eyes. _Am I just a burden? Do you hate me, Lloyd?_

* * *

"Wow, Genis! That was great." Paul said, tasting some food though he was steadily losing his appetite. He seemed to be taking his angelic transformation well, despite the status of his physical body. Paul rubbed his shoulders to ease the pain from his prior injuries due to the mishap of fighting a Grand Cardinal while not conserving mana. "You really should teach me how to cook one of these days."

"Heh, heh, heh." Genis stood triumphant, not being the modest type.

"Yeah, Genis, how do you make it taste so delicious?" Sheena asked, with a curious look in her eyes.

Genis grinned. "Well, I usually…"

Raine stood up and interjected. "Paul, may I have a word with you?"

"Uh…sure." Paul was confused. _I hope she won't chew me out for my lack of studies…_

Raine led Paul away from the campsite, into a more secluded part of the woods. Kratos, who was resting against Noishe's side, was watching the half-elven professor take the bandaged youth away. Genis was also watching as they were walking away, and Sheena was still very curious.

"Hey! Why don't we follow them?" Sheena asked the young half-elf.

Genis was uneasy with Sheena's plan. "I…Isn't that spying? Anyway, do you know why we don't disobey Raine? Her punishment hurts! If she catches me…"

"Don't worry, Genis." Sheena grinned. "You're with someone who specializes in stealth. You won't get caught."

Genis sighed in defeat. "Alright, but only because I want to see what Raine's gonna do."

"Will you come with us, Kratos?" Sheena asked the auburn-haired swordsman.

Kratos sighed. "Someone has to watch over the camp." He turned away from them.

"Fine, killjoy!" Sheena said, leading Genis to pursue Raine and Paul. Kratos looked around, and even looked at the sleeping Noishe. He looked up at the sky and started counting the stars.

After walking for a while (and Paul holding back any complaining from his sore feet) Raine stopped and looked at the raven-haired youth. Paul knew this look very well; it was when Raine felt distrusting. He saw it when Sheena joined the team for the first time, and now the piercing glance was now going through his eyes.

"Paul, I've been noticing that you have been spending time with Kratos and Lloyd very frequently."

Paul looked at her. "Well, Lloyd's my brother and he's always around Kratos."

Raine nodded. "Exactly. This is why I want to ask you – what is the relation between Lloyd and Kratos?" It was an odd question, and took Paul by surprise.

"Hm…aren't they like a teacher and student?" Paul answered, hiding a smile.

"I've known Lloyd for years, Paul. I don't think he'd allow himself so easily to accept lessons, especially someone who sharply contrasts his own character." Raine kept pushing the envelope. "There also seems to be a special look in Lloyd's eyes whenever he's speaking to Kratos."

"You're pretty observant, Professor." Paul commented.

Raine sighed. "Don't try to change the subject, Paul. I know you're hiding something with them."

"Maybe he's maturing? You're curious as hell, Professor." Raine slapped Paul on his face. "Ouch!"

"So then there is a secret."

"Even if there was, I wouldn't be the right person to ask." Paul looked away, "You have no idea, Miss Raine."

Before Raine could say anything to rebuke him, they could hear Lloyd's voice from a distance. Paul, taking this diversion as an opportunity, started running towards the exchange of voices. His sense of direction was extremely poor, so the only place he could run without being lost in the darkness was to his brother. He knew what was going on, but it was the only way he could get away from the Professor.

"Stop!" Raine yelled, chasing after the youth. The voices started getting clearer.

* * *

"…I knew it! How long have you been like this?!" Lloyd yelled, feigning ignorance. "You can't feel anything at all, can you?!"

Colette was shaking. She didn't expect this. "Th…that's not true."

"You're lying!" Lloyd continued. "When you fell earlier, you couldn't feel anything, could you?!"

"W…Well, uh…but…uh."

Lloyd was biting his lip. The same occurrence, the same fight… it only encouraged him to break the cycle. He did not want to live this same moment over and over again, without any memory…without any means to stop this. Lloyd decided to break out of memory and try something new.

"Colette…" Lloyd whispered. He looked at her with his fiery brown eyes. "Is…isn't there any other way? I…I don't know if I can watch you sacrifice yourself…"

Colette's deep blue eyes reflected her true feelings. She was sad, lonely but when she saw Lloyd she felt safe. She wanted to stay in his eyes, for all eternity. But she knew that was just a hopeless dream. She looked away from Lloyd.

"Lloyd…how did you…?"

"So the rumors are true." Lloyd replied hastily. "To become an angel is to die…I was hoping it wouldn't come down to that."

Colette kept looking at the floor. "Please don't tell the others…"

Lloyd wrapped his arms around her, "…You're so stupid!" A few tears found their way from his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Lloyd. Even though you're crying for me, and I'm happy, so happy that I want to cry…but I can't anymore. I'm sorry…"

Paul reached the two teenagers as the dramatic conversation came to a close. He was looking at the two, locked in their embrace of sadness. A few moments passed by until Lloyd noticed Paul was standing there. Paul saw Lloyd's gaze and waved slightly, but Lloyd was trying to point out something. Paul took this as a game of charades, but realized far too late that the indignant half-elf was right behind him.

"Ah!" Paul yelled, before being smacked on the head by Raine's staff. He fell to the floor, the ground shaking before his eyes. Unfortunately the blunt force of the staff forced out Paul's wings. It was a jack-in-the-box effect, as Raine was completely surprised by the sudden appearance of crimson-colored wings. Lloyd bit his tongue as to not scream in anguish. Colette looked at Paul and, using her own will, mustered enough human emotion to gasp.

* * *

"I had a feeling there was something special about you, Paul." Raine stated with her cold fixation set on Paul, who was avoiding eye contact. His wings were extended and flapping slowly. "Lately you've been cutting down on your portions and even when you sleep it's not for a prolonged amount of time…I thought you had contracted a disease."

Lloyd and Paul looked at each other. They didn't expect Raine to figure out this much so soon, especially when they were about to head for Luin and confront Lloyd's (and Kratos') nemesis, Kvar.

"Ugh…Professor…" Lloyd began.

Colette smiled. "Wow! You're an Angel, Paul?"

Paul sighed. "Well, I…" He needed to think of something quickly so he didn't drag Lloyd or Kratos into this predicament. "I was sent to um…look after the Chosen while she was growing up by Heaven."

Colette smiled. "Wow! I guess Martel really did bless me after all."

Raine stood and looked at Paul. She then thought for a long while and then nodded.

Paul was observing her resolve. "What?"

Raine had stars in her eyes. "You MUST let me examine your organic composition!"

"What?!" Paul screamed. "I'm not some sort of experiment!"

Lloyd turned around and saw a single branch on a tree rustling. "Hm…" He turned to the tree and began shouting. He walked towards the tree and looked up. He was waiting for whatever was in the tree to make a move, or be alerted of Lloyd's presence. As he was waiting, he heard two voices but they were too soft to be distinguished.

"Alright." Lloyd murmured, making sure Colette and Raine were not looking. He began to cast his new spell under his breath. "Shine… Photon!"

There was a crack from the tree, with a crash following shortly after. Genis landed face first due to his lack of reflexes, whereas Sheena landed on her two feet. Lloyd ran over and took a good look at him. Genis' nose was bleeding, and he was holding it, biting his lip to prevent himself from sobbing.

"Genis! Are you alright!?" Lloyd tried to help Genis up.

Genis' nose was beginning to swell quite a bit. Raine ran over, as if she were acting on maternal instinct and checked her younger brother's injured nose.

"Hold still." Raine said, casting First Aid. Genis' eyes were filled with tears. It was an intense pain, and Raine tried to repair the cartilage within his nose that was damaged.

Paul turned his attention to Sheena, who was busy getting leaves out of her kimono. "Were you following us?"

"Yeah, b…but we didn't mean any harm…I mean it wasn't like I was going to attack you or take Genis hostage…"

Paul sighed. "I know you're a good person. Don't worry about it, Sheena."

Lloyd was avoiding eye contact. He didn't mean to hurt them, either.

* * *

As the night continued, Colette went off by herself to reflect on her thoughts. Paul was recovering from the barrage of questions that Raine kept asking him and trying to discourage her from examining him in the near future. Lloyd was lying down, counting the stars in the sky. As he was enveloped in his endeavor (and trying to figure what came after twenty-nine), a familiar figure was looking over him. Lloyd blinked.

"Sheena? Can't sleep?"

Sheena laughed nervously. "Yeah…mind if I join you?"

Lloyd smiled. "I don't mind at all."

"So your brother's an angel." Sheena began. "Must be pretty surprising, right?"

"Not really." Lloyd said, still keeping his eyes fixed on the cosmos.

"Trying to be a tough guy, Lloyd?" Sheena was teasing the young swordsman.

"Eh…?" Lloyd was puzzled. "I'm just being honest…"

An uncomfortable silence began, until the nagging feeling that Lloyd had finally pushed him to talk. He looked at Sheena, who was lying down next to him enjoying the sight of the stars.

"Sheena, did you overhear what Colette and me were talking about?"

Sheena shook her head.

Dead silence, the night only filled with the sounds of crickets and the feint lights emanating from the stars and the moon.

"You must really care about her."

Lloyd nodded. "She's always smiling, but deep down she's suffering the most out of all of us."

"I envy her." Sheena said, her voice slowly drifting off. "She's so strong and she never gives up. I wish I had that much courage when I was…" Her voice became so soft that Lloyd couldn't even make it out with his augmented hearing.

"Sheena?" Lloyd looked at the spaced out summoner.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." Her eyes closed slowly. "Colette really needs you right now. I have a feeling she's being so strong because you're here."

"You think so?" Lloyd was still not too experienced at catching hints. Even under Zelos' "tutelage" from his past journey, he still had no idea what was meant from that statement.

"She's looking up to you, Lloyd. And I'm…"

She hesitated from finishing her sentence.

"Sheena?"

"I'm counting on you too."

* * *

The city of Luin lived up to its repute. As they arrived, the Desians were marching through the streets, capturing as many humans as they could. Those that were resisting were slaughtered, regardless if young children were present or not. They were ruthless.

"Damn it!" Lloyd yelled. "The Desians, how could they do this?"

Kratos turned to his son. "Calm down. We cannot take this many at once."

Genis couldn't look at the carnage and suffering presented to him. "This…this is horrible…"

"Keep a low profile." Raine advised. "If we start a fight, we might do more harm than good."

Colette couldn't speak. She was trying to save the world, yet she was powerless to stop this. She wanted to break down and curse Martel…but she had to be strong. No matter what happened, she must continue.

"How can we do more harm, Raine?!" Sheena was burning with pent up rage. She visited here weeks ago and played with some children she had met that day. When she saw those small, innocent faces she felt happy for once. Now, she saw the same faces that were smiling and laughing filled with tears, cuts, and blood. "Lloyd! We have to do something!"

Paul spat. "But…there's nothing we can do. Damn this!" He yelled and kicked a box. Suddenly they saw, from a distance, a young girl trying to resist being captured by a Desian. She was holding onto some railing, holding her bear tight with her other arm.

"Grr…this…inferior being is stubborn!"

"Arein!" yelled another Desian. "Need some help?"

"Yeah…" the soldier known as "Arein" grunted. "She's pretty strong for a pitiful human." A group of Desians pulled her away from the railing and she kept screaming and was completely hysterical.

"Y…You killed my mommy!" She kept yelling. She tried to break herself free, keeping her teddy bear close to her heart as if it were her only protection. Her face was stained with tears and her eyes were as red as the flames around the city.

"She's starting to annoy me. Lord Kvar!" Arein grunted. "What should we do with this one?"

Kvar simply scoffed. "I want prime testing subjects for the continuation of the Angelus Project. Dispose of this worthless maggot at once."

"As you command, Lord Kvar." Arein took out a long sword, his face emotionless towards her frantic sobbing. The group could only watch in horror as the events unfolded.

The bear fell, covered in blood.

Paul couldn't take the sight. He doubled over in pain. "Th…that's sick…what kind of twisted…" He felt like vomiting. They killed the little girl without remorse.

The horrible bloodbath ended quickly. Luin did not have a standing military, so the townsfolk were relatively powerless to repel the invasion of the Desians. The group was speechless; the city was deserted and completely destroyed. Some survivors appeared out of their hiding places with mixed responses to the first thing they saw as they entered the light of day. The entire group's morale was low.

Sheena broke the lamented silence. "I know it's a selfish, unreasonable thing to say at this point," she looked at Lloyd, "but um…I have a favor to ask of you."

"A…favor?" Lloyd responded.

"Before I went to Triet, these people allowed me to stay in the inn for free. I owe them for food and lodging. Please. Help me save these people."

Lloyd thought about it for a second. He looked at the rest of the group, but his absolve came to him. "All right."

Raine was taken aback. "Lloyd, are you serious?"

Colette spoked up. "I agree with Lloyd."

"Colette!" Raine was trying to rouse what sense these people had. "Not you, too!"

Lloyd turned to Kratos. Both of them knew the leader of the ranch well. And the time was now to ease their pain. Together. "How about you?"

Kratos hid his eagerness. "I see no problem with it."

"Let's do it." Paul was fired up.

Genis was at a crossroads, but he couldn't ignore the injustice that occurred in front of him. "Ah…um…I'm sorry, Raine!"

Raine was indignant. "Fine! Do as you wish." She sighed. "But I hope you all know what we're getting ourselves in."

"You forgot my promise, Professor? I said I'd destroy them all…" Lloyd replied.

* * *

"Well this is a surprise." Kvar was amused. He had both the ancient Seraphim and his son inside his human ranch. "When I heard we had some rats, I assumed it was the Renegade, Botta, but instead I find the wanted inferior beings. But I must say that I'm quite impressed that you're still alive after that attack."

"You're…Kvar, aren't you?" Lloyd scowled, his twin blades already out.

"Hahaha…ah. I see that some of you know me. It's just as Forcystus said." Lloyd was struggling to restrain his anger. "That Exsphere is without a doubt a product of my Angelus Project!"

Colette saw Lloyd's anguish and tosses a chakram at Kvar. The Grand Cardinal easily dodged, but the action allowed the group passage into the Exsphere manufacturing plant. They kept running away from their pursuers until they reached a dead end. There, they saw humans on a convey belt via a window on the side of the machine.

Sheena was shocked. "Wh…what is this?!"

Kvar and his lackeys arrived shortly. He laughed at the pathetic, inferior beings. "This is where the Exspheres are removed from the host bodies."

"Do you mean…" Raine inquired. "Exspheres are made from…human bodies?"

"Not exactly. Exspheres are dormant at first. They extract nourishment from humans to grow and awaken. Human ranches are Exsphere manufacturing plants." He revealed a sly grin. "Why else would we spend our time raising and taking care of these inferior beings?"

Genis clenched his fist. "That's terrible!"

"Terrible?" Kvar looked at the young half-elf with a grimace, making the group wonder if he did grin at all. "Terrible is what you've done. Stealing and using Exspheres that we've invested so much time and care in creating. You deserve to be punished."

The Desian underlings moved closer towards the group.

"Damn!" Lloyd yelled. "We're surrounded…"

"Lloyd," Kvar pointed condescendingly at the brash swordsman, "your Exsphere was to be an offer to Lord Yggdrasill. It's time you gave it back."

"Yggdrasill…I suppose that's the name of you're leader." Raine observed.

"Yes. Now, for the sake of our great leader, Lord Yggdrasill, and for the sake of my own success, I need that Exsphere!"

"You'll have to go through me first." Paul never harbored such anger for one person in his entire life, until today that is.

"That is the result of time-consuming research." The group was disturbed by the fact that Kvar seemed very casual about this. "I can finally reclaim what was stolen by that filthy female host body."

Lloyd kept quiet and bit his tongue. Kvar was enjoying watching Lloyd's struggle.

"You don't know anything, do you? That Exsphere was cultured on host body A012, human name, Anna – your mother." Those words, even though Lloyd remembered them so well, still pierced through his heart. "She took it and escaped from the facility. Of course, she paid for her crime with her life."

"You bastards!" Lloyd yelled. "You killed my…"

Before Lloyd could finish, Kvar interrupted. "Now, now, don't blame me. I'm not the one that killed Anna. Your father did."

"I'll make you pay for making my dad do it!" Lloyd yelled. Kratos was trying to suppress his emotions at the same time.

Kvar scoffed. "Anna turned into a monster…and your father killed her. Pathetic, don't you think?"

Kratos couldn't suppress it any longer. "Do not speak ill of the dead."

"Hahaha! Who cares? They were just a bunch of filthy humans – worthless maggots."

Lloyd glared at Kvar. "Don't you ever talk about my parents like that!"

The Desians drew closer, their weapons ready.

Sheena knew she had to do something before they would be completely outnumbered and be forced to fight a skirmish of attrition.

"I'll handle this!" She readied a spell card and summoned a guardian, which teleported the group away. As the light cleared, they found themselves outside of the ranch.

Colette sighed in relief. "Thank you, Sheena!"

"Don't mention it." She looked at Lloyd, who was still filled with rage. "But what are you going to do now?"

Raine cleared her throat. "…Let's return to Luin first."

"I concur." Kratos regained his composure quickly.

Genis looked at Lloyd and then looked down. "…Okay."

* * *

Well that's that. Please leave any critiques (read: reviews!) and such - I'm trying to become a better writer at prose. Thanks in advance. 


	15. Revenge Redux

Chapter XIV – Revenge Redux

The crickets filled the night with their chirps of respect. Now that the entirety of the group knew how Exspheres were created in human ranches, they felt a sharp and sickening feeling in their stomach.

Lloyd looked at his Exsphere, the only remaining part of his mother left in the world. He knew there was more than the Exsphere absorbing the lifeforce of their victim, and he swore he could see his mother's eyes when he looked deep into the spherical prison. Yet, he knew that his Exsphere was different from that of even a run-of-the-mill Cruxis Crystal. Lloyd did not feel any parasitism, but he felt warmth – his mother's.

Paul looked at his own Exsphere. Its origins unknown, its purpose only vaguely detailed. Who was in this Exsphere? Surely it could not have been Martel herself, for that Crystal was fused with the Great Seed. But who inhabited the crystal was something Paul could not shake off or pay no mind to. His lifeforce remained in tact, so he would not be a victim like Colette or Presea thus the crystal must have some being within it. But whom? All he could do was try to be comforted by the sound of his wings, flapping gently against the light evening breeze.

Can one feel more remorse? Colette could not understand her plight, for she believed her crystal is holy and above those pitiable beings within the Exspheres. But she kept beating herself up due to the fact that these Human Ranches, where their purposes was a complete enigma until the afternoon, were killing off remnants of the people of Sylvarant and turning them into tools of war and mayhem. She wanted to understand, she wanted to feel…but slowly she knew she would lose it all. Her humanity, her love…would never be returned after this fateful journey. And yet the pain in her chest lingered…

Genis was enraged. Normally he would keep calm, unlike his best friend Lloyd. But now, he was holding himself back to the point of painful tears. Marble. Marble was a victim and he couldn't comprehend why. This apparent show of weakness confounded his advanced brain. He couldn't see it. He was blind from day one, and now Marble was gone. Marble was lost within the crystal forever, and he might have stopped it earlier. He could've saved her.

Sheena looked at Lloyd and then looked at her own Exsphere. The Renegades gave her this crystal in order to carry out her assassination. At first, she treated it as if it were merely a tool, a weapon of sorts. But now, seeing humans turn into Exspheres, she couldn't feel any worse. She misused a fellow human's life for her own gain, and now her conscience was setting in.

Ruin mania couldn't even save her from feeling disgusted at how her fellow kinsmen treated humans. She knew that none of the others could know their true nature – blood flowing from two groups that despise them. At times, she felt as if she could confide in them, but her logic stood in the way of her emotion. Sometimes caution must be thrown to the wind – but she would never endanger the well-being of her younger brother. As much as it pained her, she could never say and never reveal their lineage. They were two orphans left to wander the world of Sylvarant.

The burning image of Anna turning into a monster plagued the taciturn mercenary's mind. But he turned and saw her spirit burn within Lloyd, and he knew he would ensure that he would see his son's mission through until the end. "Never again," those words kept pounding in his mind. One grave mistake was already done, and he would not let his son die before him.

The thoughts engrossing the entire group kept a still, uneasy silence. Everyone was brooding, but Lloyd stood up and looked at his friends.

"Guys. I have something to say."

Everyone's eyes looked up immediately at the brown-haired youth.

"I've been thinking, and I know everyone else has been too—"

Genis gasped. "You think!?"

"Shut it, Genis! Sorry. The Exspheres…I know what they are, but we'll have to continue using them."

"Lloyd, are you sure?" Sheena stood up. "These things are made from human lives! These things are…"

"I know." Lloyd kept his anger back, because he knew what these spheres were capable of. "But, we would have lost a long time without these Exspheres."

Kratos nodded in agreement. "Those people didn't become victims because they wanted to, but I doubt they would want to be thrown away after being turned into Exspheres."

"My opinion may not matter much because I don't use an Exsphere," Colette began, "but I believe the Desians will defeat us if we throw away our Exspheres now. And if that happens, more people will lose their lives to these stones. I don't want that to happen. I don't want this journey to be meaningless."

Lloyd clenched his right hand. "Mom's regrets and wishes dwell in this thing. To prevent creating more victims like Marble and my mom, I'm going to help Colette. I will fight for both myself and my mom who lives on within me."

Genis stood up, "…Yeah. Me too. I'm going to fight on Marble's behalf as well."

Colette nodded her head, "I'm going to regenerate the world as quickly as I can."

"People are sinful creatures. Life survives at the cost of another." Raine stood up, "Then we must continue to bear the burden of our sins for as long as we continue to live."

"Life survives at the cost of another… I don't know how to say this, but I don't think there's a way to justify the lives sacrificed to make Exspheres." Shenna stood up, the same fire that Lloyd had in his eyes, "They have to be stopped at all cost!"

They all looked at Paul, some with anticipation and some with looks of wary. The young "angel-of-Cruxis" stood up as well. "Uh…on behalf of Cruxis, then. I'll do whatever I can. I promise."

"That's it!" Lloyd grinned.

* * *

"So," Raine inquired. "Are you saying someone escaped from the Human Ranch?"

"Uh huh. I heard he went to Hima."

The group was accompanying a man from Luin who was transporting supplies to the remnants living there. By chance, he encountered the Chosen's group and they agreed to escort him there. After bidding the man a good day, they arrived at the Inn on the windy peak.

"I wonder what happened to that guy." Sheena pondered.

"If we can question some of the people here," Kratos explained, "then we'll find out."

Genis sighed. "It's gonna be a long day."

* * *

Thankfully, the mountain village was just that…_a village_. It did not take the party a long time to find out about the ailing Pietro. However, the healing magic resurrection was a mystery to even Raine and Paul (who, coincidentally, tried to cast Resurrection but ended up failing miserably). But, first thing was first…they needed to seek the stone that Pietro was mumbling about when they questioned him about the Asgard Human Ranch.

"So…this is it." Lloyd pointed out, poking the rock boredly.

Raine nodded. "So it would seem. Let's try moving it."

Even with his attained strength from his past adventure, Lloyd could not get the boulder to move.

Paul shook his head. "It's no good. It won't budge."

Raine pondered a bit and then replied, "Then let's try using the Desian Orb we received from Pietro."

As if mocking the brown-haired youth, the rock moved with relative ease once the orb was placed inside it.

Lloyd simply groaned.

After defeating the patrols in the Asgard Ranch, they managed to reach the same lobby in where they ran into both Kvar and Botta. While idling there, preparing for their next move Raine walked over to the device and opened the ranch-wide map.

Sheena was impressed. "Hmm, so there are people on this side who can operate machines, too."

Raine began to explain the map to the rest of the party. "This is where we are now…and this is where Kvar should be." She used the cursor to point out both of these locations on the map. "It seems in order to get to the floor that Kvar is on, we'll have to deactivate the guard system."

"Guard… system?" Colette asked.

"Right here." Raine pointed out on the map. "If we don't deactivate this guard system, we can't get to Kvar. There should be a switch somewhere to deactivate the system."

While Raine was discussing about the interior and routes the party can take for maximum effectiveness, Lloyd approached his "brother."

"Well," Lloyd sighed, "we're getting closer to the Tower of Salvation. Soon…I'll take my revenge for mom again…and dad…but I'm more worried about what's going to happen when we finally reach there, how our future will be changed…"

Paul placed his hand on Lloyd's shoulder. "We can get through this. Sure, it's something we don't know but we'll get through it. All we need to do is keep our heads--"

Suddenly, a loud blaring alarm went off. "Dammit." Raine exclaimed. "They've detected my access of the main computer."

"Lloyd!" Genis panicked. "What do we do?! The Desians will be here any minute!"

Lloyd replied hastily. "We gotta split up into two groups. One'll deactivate the security and the other'll take care of Kvar!"

Genis stressed some more. "What?! We're going to split up?"

Kratos nodded. "There seems to be no other way. I would like to be in the group that goes after Kvar."

"Me, too!" Genis said with some brio.

Sheena nodded. "And me."

Raine turned to Colette. "Please choose for us."

Colette fidgeted around. "Ah, um, well then….I'll leave it to Lloyd."

Lloyd nodded.

Colette smiled. "I know you'll do a good job of splitting us up."

Genis shrugged. "He lives only by intuition and instinct."

Lloyd stammered, "W…What's that supposed to mean? Anyway…I'm definitely going for sure. I want to avenge mom. Kratos, you're coming with me as well."

Kratos hid his smile. "…Thank you."

Lloyd thought some more. "Paul! You can do some magic, right? You're coming with me…after all you are an 'Angel of Cruxis' right?"

Paul blanked out for a second and then answered, "Uh…yeah! Of course, it's my duty to purge evil and whatnot."

"The rest of you…I need you to deactivate the security system. Let's meet in Kvar's control room."

* * *

Lloyd drew his blades. "I've found you, Kvar!" Lloyd, Kratos and Paul ran to the Grand Cardinal and the mysterious woman within the holographic display.

"So this is Lloyd." The woman comments. "I see, he does bear a resemblance."

Lloyd bites his tongue, while Kratos simply watches the scene unfold.

Kvar grins at Lloyd, "So you've come." Then he abruptly turns away from them and begins rebuking the woman. "I'd appreciate if you wouldn't change the subject, Pronyma! It's clear you've been stealing research from my Angelus Project."

The woman, Pronyma, just shrugs off Kvar's anger. "I grow tired of your accusations, Kvar. As I have told you, I know nothing of it."

Kvar growls lowly. "Stubborn woman. I suppose I should expect no less from someone who usurped the leadership of the Five Grand Cardinals. Take heed, Pronyma. Once I retrieve the Exsphere from this…inferior being… I will become the leader of the Five Grand Cardinals. When that happens, you'll beg for my forgiveness."

Pronyma simply laughs at him. "You speak nonsense, Kvar. I've also heard that Rodyle has talked you into joining him in one of his schemes."

As this is going on, the deactivation team shows up in the control room, waiting for Lloyd and his group to act.

"…but," Pronyma adds with a grin, "it would be best not to think you can deceive Lord Yggdrasill for long." And with that final snide comment, the holographic image disappeared.

"So the Mana Cannon is no longer a secret. Well, it doesn't matter." Kvar grins at Lloyd and his group. "Once I succeeded in retrieving that Exsphere, any suspicions I might have been under will be but a distant memory!"

* * *

Kvar gasped, blood dropping from his side. "Argh…how could I lose to such…inferior beings?"

Lloyd looked at his swords. "Mom…I avenged you…"

However, Kvar was as stubborn as he was malicious and readied himself to attack Lloyd from the back.

Colette acted and took the blow to her back, falling into Lloyd's arms with blood staining her immaculate robe.

Lloyd's face turned pale. It was the second time this happened. "Colette?!"

She mustered up a smile despite her injuries. "Lloyd…are you okay?"

"Yeah." Lloyd bit his lip. He failed to protect her again. "But you're…"

"I'm fine, really." Colette murmured. Despite her not being able to feel pain, the injury was still taking its toll.

Kvar, like the scoundrel he was, tries to use this opportunity to escape but Sheena gets in the way of his only path to freedom and safety.

Guilt began wearing on Lloyd's shoulders, and he became frustrated. He turned to Kvar and drew one of his blades. "You bastard!" he screamed, plunging the sword deep into his left rib cage.

Kratos, wanting to share his only son's pain, stabbed Kvar into his right rib cage. Both of Kvar's lungs were punctured, but he managed to scream as blood gurgled in his throat, "Kratos…you pathetic inferior being!"

The normally calm swordsman could not hold back his emotions. He bottled them up for so long, they were yearning for freedom, for satisfaction. Lloyd removes his sword, and allows his father to express his lost love, his burning anger and all of his frigid sorrow.

"Feel the pain…"

Slash.

"…of those inferior beings…"

Slash. Thump. Kvar was nothing more than a cadaver of his former self.

"…as you burn in hell."

Kratos sheathed his bloody blade. He avenged Anna…but no amount of redemption or revenge could ever bring her back, and Kratos knew it. But he would not accept it…even with his son at his side, he believed he could never atone for failing both Lloyd and Anna that day. But he would try…for his son was his one last inspiration to continue living.

"Colette!" Raine was bringing out medical supplies she had been carrying. "That wound…"

Genis' face turned even paler than usual. "Colette, hang on!" Genis felt so helpless, but he knew that in the end it would all turn out all right…he hoped, at least.

Lloyd's eyes misted. "Colette! Your wound…"

Despite her waning strength, Colette continued to smile…she was scared, but she knew a Chosen was supposed to know no fear. She was set up to be a sacrificial lamb to save countless others, and this was the path she chose.

"Hehe." Colette forced herself to giggle. "Thanks for worrying about me, but I'm really okay. For some reason it doesn't hurt. Hehe, strange, huh?"

Sheena was irritated. In a sense, it was like she was looking straight into a mirror. She was sent to kill Colette, but she could not help seeing her suffer that way. "You certainly are not okay! Raine…Paul…you two can use healing arts right?!"

Raine bit her lower lip. "Yes, but…"

Lloyd felt as if he were in a trance. "Colette, I can't keep it a secret any longer! Everyone listen to what I have to say…"

As Lloyd grudgingly described the price of transforming into an Angel. Lloyd breathed in…and ended on a sorrowful note, "Becoming an angel…means losing her humanity…"

The group (sans Lloyd, Kratos and Colette) turned to Paul, as if looking for a counter-explanation…anything to dispell these unnerving revelations. But all Paul could do was nod twice, slowly. He didn't have the heart to lie to these people.

Without delay, Raine entered the commands in the main computer to cause the ranch to self-destruct, and the group headed to Asgard to tend to Colette's serious injury.


	16. Two Towers, One Revelation

Well, I hope you're as surprised as I am as this is the first update to the story in nearly two years! Right now I'm in second year college and just remembered about this story thanks to basically a flood of people continuing to be interested in this! I'm actually very delighted that even after so long after the past update people are still reading and enjoying this. I've decided to take this up again, though I will not be rewriting the past chapters. I've uploaded the finished Chapter XIV and also the new Chapter XV. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter XV - Two Towers, One Revelation

There was such a gloom overcast in the inn that night. The revelation that the Angel Transformation ritual takes away one's humanity was a heavy issue to everyone. Even to those already existing Angels.

Sheena calmly collected her thoughts. Her experience with Chosens was quite limited. Her impression of them was that they lived relatively comfortable lifestyles and are treated with such reverence and respect…so much that they are second to the King of Tethe'alla. "So each time Colette releases a seal and takes a step closer to becoming an angel, she loses a part of what makes her human?"

"Losing her humanity? That's terrible!" Genis almost screamed. "Then, what's going to happen to her in the end?"

Lloyd kept silent.

Genis was overwhelmed. He knew that the life of a Chosen was hard, but not something to this degree. "Not only that, but after she regenerates the world…what would be in store for her?"

Sheena turned to Paul. "You're an Angel of Cruxis, right? How come you still can eat…feel…does this only happen to the Chosen?"

Thankfully Paul could think as he went along. "Well the Chosen is said to be a lot more powerful than a regular Angel like me. In exchange for humanity they get the power to regenerate the world."

Colette stood up. "I'm sorry to worry everyone. Right now, things are a little difficult, but once I become a complete angel, it may be a lot easier. So don't worry. It's okay."

Sheena wanted to hit Colette for being so stubborn. Though they may display their inabilities to be honest with themselves in different ways, they were still the same and it bothered her immensely. "But it is too hard on you! If you're tired, you want to sleep, don't you? Don't you miss the taste of the foods you like? And you can't even feel the warmth of someone when you hold their hand…you should just stop this crazy world regeneration!"

Colette smiled. It was a sincere one. The same person sent to kill Colette was now caring for her…out of whatever venue was a mystery to Colette, but nonetheless it was all the same. "Thank you, Sheena. But if I quit now, all the people throughout the world won't be saved. I was born for the sake of the world regeneration, so I'm going to make sure I do my job, okay?"

Kratos nodded. "Yes, it is the fate of the Chosen."

Lloyd clenched his fist. He was stuck in the same life he had just lived, and there was nothing he could do about it. "I'm going to get some fresh air…"

Paul looked at Lloyd as he was walking out. "Hey, wait up!"

* * *

"This…this whole thing is terrible. Here I am, and I know everything that's going to happen but I can't change a thing!" Lloyd yelled out. Knowing everything that was going to occur was too much on the young man, and Paul could relate.

"It's awful. I can finally make a difference, but I still can't do anything. But I'm confident that after the next seal…maybe we can end this cycle once and for all, Lloyd."

"Yeah. I believe we'll finally put an end to this 'game.'" Lloyd said, clenching his fist. "Whoever's responsible for this is sick!"

Paul nodded. "Being in here with you all…living, breathing the same world…I can't really believe that this world is not real in mine…it's a bit scary."

* * *

The Tower of Mana, despite it slowly going into disrepair, was still a sight to behold. Stories upon stories of legend and lost information were locked in this one tower, one being Boltzman's Special Healing Technique, Resurrection. However, this was the seal before the Tower of Salvation. Some of the members were anxious and restless, while others afraid and hesitant. But, it was fate…predetermined by the cycle they were in.

Countless hours went by as the group solved the Tower's puzzle, and finally were outside the chamber of the seal.

As the party was going through the door, one by one…Paul received another vision

"…Martel?" Paul's voice echoed out.

The scene in his mind was indeed serene…one could simply say it was heaven. Lush green vegetation that went on for eternity surrounded Paul in this vision, and before him lay the Giant Kharlan Tree. Of course, it looked nothing like the tree that existed in Sylvarant at the present time, but it was grand and healthy. To an outside observer, it was merely a grand and huge tree…and of course, Paul had thought this as well. But to see it, smell it…live it was a whole different experience entirely.

"Paul. Welcome." A slender half-elf said across from Paul, standing in front of the Tree.

"Martel…how long do we have to continue with this cycle…? It's…it's too much to bear. I know I'm supposed to be some kind of observant but I can't hold myself back…" Paul felt at peace here, and poured his entire soul out to her.

"You aren't the first non-Symphonian to come and help break the cycle."

"What do you mean?"

Martel closed her eyes. "Many others, like you, had come…some having very similar predicaments as yourself. But, unfortunately, most of them had failed to break the cycle…"

Paul was taken aback. "How so?"

"Instead of focusing on the task at hand, they became enamored with the world…and refused to break the cycle. It is always unfortunate to see blessed individuals fall prey to the falsehood of what the world presents them."

"Then, am I any different?" Paul questioned.

"You are. You maintain that this world is of no, or of little, consequence to your personal being yet you allow yourself to be emotionally and physically involved. You are focused, and that is why I am helping you with all I can. Like the others, you have been blessed with strength and powers not known to this world…but it is ultimately up to you in how you use it."

"Martel…thank you."

She smiled, and Paul could swear that the world became brighter.

"The time is soon close…so you must do a few tasks in order to evoke the deceiver."

"Who is the deceiver?"

Martel's smile vanished from her face. "The deceiver isn't limited to just who…but as of now, the deceiver has been watching you, albeit subconsciously."

Paul's resolve began to show on his face. "I'll do whatever it takes. I can't let Lloyd down."

* * *

Paul fazed slowly back into reality, and Colette had received the final blessing from Remiel.

Kratos sheathed his blade. "The end is finally in sight. Let's head to the Tower of Salvation."

Raine turned to the young Angel. "Colette, are you sure?"

"…Yes I'm fine." Colette smiled.

Lloyd walked over to Paul. "Another vision?"

"Yeah. I'll…fill you and Kratos in as we head to Hima."

* * *

Lloyd sighed. "We're finally down to the last seal."

"Let's split up tonight--" Raine began to dictate.

"Wait." Paul interjected. Raine glared at him. "Before we…continue on, I have something to say."

He had grabbed the group's attention. "Colette, are you really sure you want to go through with this? You know what your fate is."

Genis and Sheena had confused looks on their faces. "What is her fate?" Genis asked.

Lloyd, as if on cue, almost screamed out. "Colette…once she becomes an angel, she'll die, dammit!"

Genis' face went completely pale. "I…Raine, did you know about this?!"

Raine turned away. "I'm sorry. I promised Colette I wouldn't say anything. Colette will give up her life in order to regenerate the world. Becoming an angel means dying."

Genis felt cold…cold, and alone. He was the only one that didn't know, and a sharp pain was felt in his heart. The cold blade of…betrayal, it seemed. Even Lloyd knew, and that surprised Genis despite the fact that Lloyd became a different person since the day Colette received the oracle.

"Why didn't you tell me…?" Genis sobbed.

Kratos began explaining, "Lloyd and Paul had found out when they read Colette's goodbye letter. But they also promised her to not tell either."

"Why would you keep a secret like this from me?! She's my friend too!"

Sheena was red hot with anger. "Hey! What about me? I didn't know this either!"

Genis ran off by himself, to cope with some alone time. The pain in his chest was too much to bear, along with the pain of being the only one not knowing about his friend's fate. Colette, feeling that it was her fault, ran after Genis to apologize.

Raine glared at him. "Why did you reveal it now?"

Paul closed his eyes. "It had to be known…or did you want Genis and Sheena to believe that she would 'become' an angel like me or like Remiel?"

The half-elf woman's eyes misted a bit. "Yes, that's true but…"

Sheena interjected. "We can't let Colette die! There needs to be some other way to regenerate the world…or, even better, save both worlds! Isn't there a way for Cruxis to help all of them? Sylvarant, Tethe'alla, and Colette?"

Paul looked down. "I'm afraid there isn't. The Chosen system…is faulty, but it is absolute according to Lord Yggdrasill."

Lloyd took the cue once again. "Lord Yggdrasill? Wasn't that the name of the Desians' leader?"

Paul nodded. "The leader of the Angels is also the leader of the Desians. Some of us in the group would know." He looked over at Kratos, who kept his stone-faced demeanor as usual.

Sheena bit her lip. "You mean…the organization that regenerates the world is also responsible for all the crimes committed in this world?"

Paul nodded. "However, when it comes to Lord Yggdrasill and his plans for the Chosen system I don't know much about it. I believe Kratos would be able to fill you in on the rest."

Sheena, Raine and Lloyd looked at Kratos expectantly. "The Angel Transformation is a plot by Yggdrasill to prepare a suitable body for Martel."

"You mean the goddess?" Sheena asked.

"There is no goddess." Kratos continued. "Martel is…Yggdrasill's deceased sister. He has been planning for over four millennia to revive her."

Even Raine, who was normally calm and collected, was surprised at the revelation. "So you are telling me that Yggdrasill ordered all of these bloodlines to be created in order to make a suitable body for her sister. Preposterous!"

"It is up to you if you wish to believe me. But I speak the truth."

Sheena was still a bit skeptical. "So let's say it's true…what happens when he finds the right body?"

Kratos paused for a second and then continued. "He then plans to use his power to make everyone the same race…by extinction or by some other means. A world only inhabited by half-elves."

Lloyd had a puzzling look on his face. "Half-elves? But isn't he an Angel too?"

"Most of the Angels in Cruxis are in actuality half-elves. Only a few are human." Paul explained. "I'm human."

Raine looked off into the distance and seemed to be deep in thought. "A world…full of half-elves."

Sheena looked at Kratos. "Who are you, really?"

Lloyd interrupted before Kratos could explain. Genis and Colette were coming back to the group. "Look, we're all tired and we should definitely get some rest before we fly off to the Tower of Salvation tomorrow."

Kratos nodded. "Yes, sleep would be best."

* * *

The party soared through the wild blue yonder, rushing through the milky white clouds on the backs of domesticated dragons. Despite the distance, the Tower of Salvation was so grand that they could see its pearly white walls throughout the entire trip to the Tower.

Lloyd rode with Sheena, her arms hugging him tightly during the trip. She hated being like this, but it didn't seem as awful as she thought it would be. Lloyd, however, could only focus on Paul's plan that was about to unfold in the Tower of Salvation.

Kratos rode with Colette, in front of all the others. Despite his emotionless face, he was struggling and fearing about the outcome of Paul's plan. He did not expect the events to unfold so quickly, but he was resolute in helping his son end the never-ending cycle of pain.

Raine was riding with her younger brother, still imagining the world only full of half-elves. However, after she really thought about it she dismissed it as mere sophistry. Ancient ruins and people were always very varied, and added to her love of archaeological ruins.

Paul was left to ride a dragon by himself. He was afraid about the outcome of the plan as well, but he would go through with it regardless of the outcome. His trust in Martel was absolute, and he did not want to let Lloyd down or let the cycle continue.

The party walked through the halls of the Tower…it was a ghastly scene, as they could see coffins upon coffins of failed Chosens circling around them as they made it through the Tower. Now seeing this scene in person, Paul felt chills running down his spines as he could feel the regrets and agony of each and every body floating around them…a sense of loneliness and eternal limbo for these poor forgotten and forsaken souls.

Remiel awaited their arrival, and soon the cycle would begin to be undone.


	17. The Deceiver

Well, here comes another Chapter for your reading pleasure.

I've been extremely busy as of late, since I've been rushing for a chapter in a national service fraternity over here, along with schoolwork and other random snippets in life.

In this chapter I decide to begin the true, original story. It's probably not as smooth as I would have liked it, but there was a lot that needed to be accomplished within this one chapter. Not only that, but I incorporated a change of narrator...so this chapter is technically told through two viewpoints. Of course, it should be fairly simple to figure out who the original narrator is and the new one is.

I think one thing that brought me back to this fic is that originally I read a very good Skies of Arcadia 'fic, and it was a very well-written boy's love fic. However, it was never finished but even now it's still a very good fic, despite its incompletedness. I pretty much told myself that I would at least finish this, no matter how long it took...but not make it half-assed or anything.

Next chapter's probably not going to be for a while, but regardless enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review!

* * *

**Chapter XVI - The Deceiver**

And now, my friends…this is where we must depart.

Before this, everything was merely in lieu of what the cycle entailed -- an endless repetition of the same events. I should know, I was a construct of the cycle. Before all of this, the story of Symphonia was a simple one with plot twists put here and there with one overarching idea throughout the entire story: self-preservation. In essence, this is what the never-ending cycle was based upon - eternal regeneration.

From the beginning until the very end, I was an observer. Unable to talk. Unable to live. My existence could be described as a mere farce. And yet, despite my handicap…I was more important than those who lived in both worlds. Ironic, don't you think? The value of something withering…dying…was more important than people who change things everyday just by being alive.

Death is not the end of life. Death…death is change, a type of change that allows people to live. To live is to not experience the same thing, over and over…unaware that their actions were predetermined. A life without freedom is one not worth living, and the cycle was the enemy of that one single truth. Every step that the cycle breakers take, my breath grows shorter. I am not afraid to die, in fact I welcome it. Do not portray me as a fatalist like our dear friend Kratos, but more as of a believer of change.

As my final moments draw ever closer, allow me to give you some of my knowledge dear friends.

The two worlds, as you know, were born out of a conflict -- two grand continents warring over each other in order to consolidate power. So many people were caught in between, and many died. I was there when the Great Kharlan War was fought…I powered that war against my will. One young half-elf, a hero in his own regard, ended the war at the cost of his own sister. Mithos. Filled with despair and loneliness, he split the two worlds as he grew to hate the very world he grew to love. At first, both worlds were at peace but conflict arose amongst themselves, causing political tension, class discrepancies and racism.

This was the first sign of the cycle.

The second sign came from the journey of Lloyd and friends. Both Mithos, the fallen hero, and Lloyd were both idealists. Mithos' came to see his ideals come to fruition and replaced the old. When Lloyd slew Mithos in the final battle his ideals became the new norm…he in essence did what Mithos did four millenia prior. And yet, both believed in the same thing -- a world without discrimination, a world where no one had to die from conflict any more.

But for some reason, the cycle stopped at Lloyd Irving. Even though we can note the conflict that occurs two years later, his ideals were never challenged. No one in the timeline of this world challenged that basic ideal that stemmed from Mithos, or perhaps it even existed before his time.

Again, we must look at how Lloyd is preserved over other idealists. Mithos died because his death symbolically meant the end of an old ideal, and Lloyd's triumph symbolically ushered in a new era with new idealism. The deceiver is an unconscious entity as Martel stated to Paul within a vision, so that gives you -- the reader -- a clue to who may be the conscious entity of this being.

As we speak, a new ideal is about to be born from the ashes of old. One that not only belongs to a single person, but one that requires many, many more. But the question is, do we have the right to challenge the norm? Do we have the right to change a cycle that has been going on for who knows how long? Do we have the right to dream dreams that seem impossible?

Soon, I will dream. I will dream for Lloyd, Paul and the other Symphonians. It will be my last wish, my last ounce of being will always exist in their dreams.

Dream. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise.

* * *

Colette was one step away from becoming an angel.

Everyone could feel the growing tension in the room. Before I knew it, Raine began to get some confirmation from Remiel about what Cruxis really was.

"…Lord Remiel, we have heard that a world known as Tethe'alla lies parallel to Sylvarant."

He just stared at Raine with his beady eyes. Made me sick to my stomach.

"That is not for you to know." I could tell that he was starting to get suspicious.

Raine confronted him. "You kept it a secret because it is true, correct?"

"From whom did you learn of it?"

Sheena stepped forward. "Can't Cruxis make both worlds peaceful? Or is reviving Yggdrasill's sister that important?"

Remiel snapped. "How do you inferior beings know of…no matter. Chosen One! Complete the ritual and become a true angel, regenerate the world at once!"

Lloyd drew both his swords. "You bastard!"

It was like a glint of light. Lloyd was in the air, his angelic wings in full span…his blades piercing Remiel's heart. Blood and white feathers dropped to the floor…if it wasn't so gruesome, it would've been really beautiful. Remiel just fell flat to the floor, laying in his own pool of blood.

The rest of us were in awe…Lloyd was an angel.

He looked at Kratos with hatred…but his voice was pleading, "Lord Kratos, have pity on me. Please…lend me your aid."

Kratos was apathetic. That look of his, especially as someone lay dying in front of him sent chills to my spine. "Have you forgotten, Remiel? I was once of the inferior race…a human. Does the ultimate being seek help from that which he despises most?"

Remiel breathed his last breath…and then silence.

Sheena, Genis, Raine and Colette looked at Kratos. By the look of their stares they were amazed and scared at the same time.

Kratos looked back at them. "To answer your previous question, Sheena…I, too, am of Cruxis - the organization that guides this world. I am one of the Four Seraphim, sent forth to keep close watch over the Chosen."

Genis was shaking. "Kratos is an angel, too?!"

Sheena sighed. "Am I the only one not an angel here?"

"Unfortunately," Kratos continued, "the ritual was interrupted before it could be completed. Martel cannot inhabit the body of the Chosen yet."

Raine faced him. "Do you plan on completing the ritual, then?"

"No. I will not. However, Lord Yggdrasill will have conflicting opinions."

And as if on an invisible cue, Mithos came down in his adult form…his eyes indignant and staring right at Kratos. I don't even think old stone face can hide his feelings of fear for very long.

"Kratos. Why do you linger…is it because you," he turned to Lloyd, "can't bring yourself to fight such an opponent?"

"…"

Mithos scoffed. "I thought you learned your lesson. But you can't let go of that one thing that makes you weak…that makes you inferior. Your emotions."

I couldn't keep quiet anymore. "You think emotions make you weak?! No wonder you're insane!"

I didn't know what came over me, but these talks about inferior beings really riled me up. Even to his own friend and teacher he only looks at him as some kind of tool. But my anger didn't root from hatred…it was more of pity. I felt probably what Lloyd felt when he learned about Mithos. I felt I had to save him.

"Hm? Another angel…but I do not recognize you. No matter. I will kill you all and take the Chosen for myself."

Lloyd drew his blades. "You're not going to!"

Kratos readied himself. "I won't make the same mistake twice."

I looked back at Sheena, Genis, and Raine. They were ready to defend their friend with all they had. Colette simply watched…she could not say anything but I could see that her eyes were watering a bit. Was she that touched by our resolve…or perhaps it was a sharp pain.

I readied my fists, and looked straight at Mithos.

This was only the beginning.

* * *

In actuality, the only people qualified to fight against Mithos Yggdrasill were Lloyd and Kratos. I did help whenever I could, but my efforts were usually brushed off by the fallen angel. Still, none of us gave up…blood flew everywhere, spells were casted, and witty banter was exchanged. Despite this, I knew no one would die. At least not yet.

Soon the Deceiver would rear its ugly head.

Mithos was clutching a wound inflicted by Kratos. "Ngh…no…Martel, I won't die here…no….no…"

Maybe it was the invisible hand of Martel, but I just ran at him and gave him a jab to his right cheek. "Snap the hell out of it!"

I could feel the shocked stares from everyone else, but I didn't care. I hated seeing someone so helpless…because then I feel helpless. Mithos had a little line of blood run down from the side of his cheek and looked up at me. It was probably the first time he felt mortal in a long time. He placed his hand over my Exsphere, and then his eyes widened.

"Martel…but…how?"

I looked at him. "Your sister's been dead for a long time…why would you subject her to such eternal torment?"

"No! She…she wanted to be alive!"

I began to lose my temper again. "She lived the way she wanted to, and would not change anything for it. Let her rest…so that she can dream again."

"…Dream?"

Mithos' face slowly faded away from consciousness. I could still hear him breathing, but the injuries he sustained were too much. At the very least we wouldn't have to hear his whining for a while, anyway.

"Now let's end this damn cycle already!" I jeered.

I walked toward the Eternal Sword. Martel told me that this sword is part of the reason for the cycle, but before I could even reach it I felt a searing sensation on my back.

Someone casted a fireball on me.

I felt woosy. I fell on my knees, trying to take the pain. So much was being processed through my head within just a few seconds.

"Genis!" I heard Lloyd say. "What was that for?!"

Genis did not respond…at least verbally. I looked back while still in pain and saw that Genis did not even look at anyone. Then I heard the echo of Colette's voice.

_This isn't right!_

_It was never supposed to be like this…_

_How dare you disrupt what we've worked so hard to preserve?_

Raine was confused. "What in the world?"

_It was YOU._

_You could not accept our vision of a perfect world, one that would last forever._

Sheena readied her cards. "Colette? Genis? Is something wrong?"

Lloyd didn't know what to do. None of us did. We only knew that the deceiver would show, but in what capacity continued to mystify us. I closed my eyes to take the final burst of pain, and opened them again. Colette's eyes were ruby red, as if she had gone through the process preparing herself as Martel's vessel. But her body was different. It was no longer the petite "ironing board" that I came to know, but a curvy version of the blonde with a menacing look on her face.

Genis also went through similar changes. His kidlike structure was now that of a brooding, slender half-elven adult. His silver hair was the same style, but long enough to cover his eyes if he so wanted. Even their clothes changed, a-la Mithos…Colette was draped in a pure white gown whereas Genis had an occult-style cloak covering his body.

Kratos was taken aback. "Are they the deceiver?"

Genis didn't waste any time. He faced me and chanted, "Indignation!"

Lloyd rolled in the way and protected Mithos and me. "Guardian!"

Colette gave a grim look. Despite her growth into attractiveness it seems she traded it for a nasty personality. "Why do you continue to protect that outsider? He has ruined everything."

Lloyd stood up. "I don't know what exactly is going on, but he's my friend! I won't let him die here!"

Genis scoffed. "You would trade your perfect life for a mediocre one? That is what he is trying to do. Live in bliss. This is why we continue this endless cycle. Because we care about you."

"What kind of twisted logic is that? You want him to continue living a farce of a life for all eternity?" I yelled.

"You do not understand." Genis said, condescendingly.

Sheena and Raine were lost. They had no idea what was going on around them, and Raine could not act…she did not want to hurt her student nor her little brother. Kratos stepped forward once again.

"I do understand. Living for thousands of years, unable to change and unable to live my own life. It is a fate worse than death."

Colette looked at Kratos. "Well, Sir Kratos, you seem to have been changed by this outsider as well. I'm _sorry_ you feel this way…I suppose we have no choice but to purge everyone and everything…and start over."

They disappeared from the scene. Before we could regain our thoughts and composure, the Tower of Salvation started shaking.

"Earthquake?" I yelled.

Kratos' face turned white and Mithos' eyes shot open. Colette and Genis were trying to purge the world with the Giant Kharlan Tree. I saw the base of the tree shoot up from the middle of the Tower and began to grow in its former glory. It was a sight of pure horror, because of the essence of death the tree had.

_Paul, can you hear me?_

It was Martel.

_I will use the last of my power to save you all…_

Mithos stood despite his injuries. "Martel!"

The tower began to crumble around us, and before we all fell to our would-be demise we were saved by Martel's grace. It was like being encased inside a bubble, but not as wet. As we were brought before the Wicked Tree, we could hear the screams from a distance. Palmacosta was destroyed as it was in Lloyd's previous journey.

Lloyd groaned. "We need to stop this before everyone is destroyed!"

Martel's voice rang in all our minds. _I did say I would use what strength I had left to save you all._

Mithos' eyes were watery. "Martel! No, I don't want to lose you again!" He even reverted to his child form to appeal to his older sister. But it was all for nothing.

_Mithos…I know you mean well, but the cycle must end. For too long have I stood to the side and allowed such things to happen. Mithos, don't follow me to where I am going…_

My arms started to move, as if I was holding a staff in my hand. It was like I was a meat puppet.

"Martel, please…"

_There are many people willing to care for you, Mithos. Open your heart like you did all those years ago…_

"Martel…"

_People aren't always akin to hatred. Rekindle your faith in people again…put your faith in Lloyd and Paul._

"…"

I found myself yelling, "Shining Bind" before everything in my world went black.

* * *

Please review!


End file.
